Dokuganryu's Bride
by ChocoPokki
Summary: A story about Date Masamune and his actual wife, Megohime of Mutsu. A romance that follows them through the years.
1. Lord and Pawn

**Pairings:** Date Masamune x Date Megohime.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.

If you read about Megohime and Date Masamune in a historical aspect, you'll notice some differences (such as their ages when they got married and so). So I prefer if this story isn't taken historically, since I'll be changing other facts along the way. One of the main reasons is that there's no much materials about Megohime and Masamune over the internet to use as references.

-

**Chapter One: Lord and pawn**

In the spring, just when she turned 17, Megohime left her parents' castle in Mutsu to move to her husband's castle in Oushuu. A husband she never met before; only heard war stories about him from her father and his retainers and some of the old friends of her father who used to come over for dinners and such. Till few months ago the thought of her being married to him would have never crossed her mind. And now she's heading to his castle as a wife. The journey wasn't so long since all the events she thought over were the events of the day when her father came back from one of his trips to tell her that she will be wed to the daimyo of Oushuu, Date Masamune in the spring. It was clearly a political marriage to ensure the safety of her family and to show the Date clan that they're willing to fight by their side. A planned wedding; like all the other weddings at that time. Megohime took the whole thing as an order to be fulfilled. She didn't think much about the whole thing. She lived all her life up to this point knowing that she's nothing more than a pawn to be moved by men to ensure they get what they want. And the fact that she was the only daughter of Mutsu castle's lord,Tamura Kiyoaki didn't let her act like a spoiled princess. She always knew that she would be disposed of at the slightest threat, and she would be wed to the daimyo that act as the biggest threat to her clan.

"A girl can't choose either her father or her husband, Mego-sama." That what her nanny always used to tell her.

Done thinking about her family and her life in Mutsu, she started to think about her yet to meet husband. He had no courtesy at all. He never showed his face or paid her family a visit; he didn't even attend his own wedding ceremony. On top of that, he's a deformed man with one eye, short-temper and a reckless personality. Everything spelled "unhappiness" to her. She sighed as she turned her head to one side, trying to get a glimpse of what Oushuu looks like through the moving curtains of her cart. It didn't take long for the journey to end after that.

As she set foot inside the walls of her new home, she was greeted by a tall, and serious looking man with a big scar on his left cheek. "Welcome to your new home, Megohime-sama" he said and bowed, and then he added "I'm Katakura Kojuuro, if you might let me be your faithful servant from this day on, it'll be my pleasure". Megohime was slightly shocked of the nice speech she just heard, she wouldn't have expected such a thing to happen inside the walls of this castle owned by her jerk husband, even that she heard a lot about this Katakura Kojuuro and how much of a gentleman he was. She smiled a little and said "The pleasure is mine, Katakura-dono. Now please raise your head". Katakura Kojuuro raised his head at once and said "Now, please let me take you to your husband, Date Masamune-sama. He had been waiting" and he started walking toward the grand wooden door behind him. Megohime followed as she thought if that jerk husband of hers was really waiting for her.

She was taken to a room with a beautiful view of the stone garden of the castle, she stared at the garden and thought that it might be nice to live in such place; it was peaceful, quiet and smells good. As she was absorbed in her fantasies a voice came from behind her, it was a servant's voice that was announcing the arrival of his master, Date Masamune. Once she heard that, she looked down at her knees and then to her hands to make sure that she's sitting the right way. She heard footsteps moving closer, they seemed to belong to two people, two men. One of them halted suddenly, the other stopped shortly afterwards. Megohime heard something as whispers but couldn't hear a thing clearly. After couple of seconds one man started moving again and stopped shortly as he reached the room's door. The door slid open then closed after seconds. She never turned back to look at the man approaching her.

Date Masamune was never good at dealing with women; this girl he looked at her back for the past two seconds was going to be the first woman he would ever let inside his home and interact with her in a way other than the formal way. He was nervous and been sent to that room by force by his strategist, Katakura Kojuuro. As he was walking to where he have to sit, he thought that his newlywed wife had very small shoulders and a very complicated hairstyle and she wore a very colorful kimono. She was a whole different creature than the creatures he had been around for almost all his life. He seated himself carefully in front of her. No one of them said a thing for a minute. Masamune gulped then slowly moved his eye up, moving from her knees to her tiny hands to her thin neck and then to her little fairly white face, she looked like a doll he thought when his one eye finally met her two almond-like eyes.

For Megohime, once their eyes met she looked down and blushed slightly. She'd have never thought that he'd look that neat and he'd have such pretty long fingers and beautiful eyes… wait, one eye, yes one eye. He's called the one-eyed dragon after all. After she thought about this she remembered her mother telling her to introduce herself once her husband get seated, was it too late? She didn't thought more, she quickly placed both her hands before her knees, and she bowed her head low and quietly she introduced herself saying "I'm Megohime, your wife and your loyal companion I shall be, Masamune-sama." Her husband said nothing, he just nodded and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

They stayed silent till their tea was brought to them many minutes later. As Masamune was taking a sip of his tea silently, Megohime spoke. His shoulders went stiff as he heard her voice, he thoughts he would never get used to it easily. "The stone garden is really pretty. It must be nice to live here." She said trying to start a conversation. Masamune nodded and placed his cup down slowly.

Couple of minutes more passed, and they finished their tea. Masamune said nothing the whole time, when he realized that he decided to say something.

"I'll probably fail at being a husband, I'll fight for you instead."

That was what he said.


	2. A Deal

Starting from this chapter, any word in Masamune's speech written in** _BOLD_ **is said in English.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: A Deal<strong>

"I'll probably fail at being a husband; I'll fight for you instead."

Megohime tilted her head a bit as a response to what she heard coming out of her husband's mouth. _"You'll probably fail? What kind of a thing to say to your newlywed wife is that, Date Masamune? Let me assure you, you've really failed like none other." _She wanted to scream out but decided to keep it to herself, maybe he is a clumsy person, or maybe he is nervous.

"… Masamune-sama, isn't it more than enough for a husband to fight for his wife?" Megohime said with a soft smile. She tried her best to find a polite response to what he said.

Masamune felt completely clueless, and that is something he really hated. "If… If you say so" he said then emptied his cup. Placing the cup down carefully, trying to avoid any embarrassing moments, he took a quick look at his wife, nodded slightly declaring that it is his time to leave, and then he stood up. Megohime bowed placing her hands in front of her knees. "I'll send you a maid to escort you to your room and tend to your needs… Now excuse me" he said and walked to the door adjusting the collar of his kimono.

"Masamune-sama!" she called out to him.

He looked back at her.

"Thank you for taking me as your wife. I'll try my best to be a good wife, since I'll probably fail at fighting for you" she said blushing slightly and looking sideways. Even if he is a failure as a husband, he still sounds like trying his best. She thought she'd respect that and try to know him better bit by bit.

"Huh? … **Alright**" he said smiling for the first time. Then he walked out.

Masamune counted his steps as he walked out. Once he made sure that she can no longer hear his footsteps he quickened his pace and headed to Kojuuro's room. Thoughts like _"What the hell was that?"_ and _"Why am I so stupid and clueless?"_ and _"This will never work out!"_ were clashing inside his head as he walked to his strategist's room. He reached his destination in a matter of seconds. He opened the doors wide without any warning. "Kojuuro!" he called out, and he got no response. The room was empty and Kojuuro were nowhere to be seen. Yet Masamune went inside and took a good look. Kojuuro's swords were in their place, so he didn't leave the castle. He called out for Kojuuro as he walked out. "Where the hell did he go? **Dammit!**" he said gritting his teeth as he walked toward the front yard. On his way he met one of the young servants so he asked him about Kojuuro's whereabouts and he knew that his strategist went out to the fields. Masamune cursed and stormed toward the gates. But he froze midway. He turned back to the servent, "Oi, boy" he called out. The servant turned to his lord and bowed. "Send a maid to Tamura-dono's daughter to escort her to her room and help her out" Masamune ordered the servant and continued to the gates.

"Tamura-sama's daughter? Why can't he just say "My wife"?" the servant whispered to himself and walked away.

The people who Masamune passed on his way to the fields where so confused by the expression on his face. Each one of them congratulated their lord on his marriage and smiled wide as they spotted him, but he passed them without saying a word and with an angry face. They started to wonder what's going on, even if one of them asked, they won't get an answer other than "Damn you, Kojuuro!"

Katakura Kojuuro was standing in a lettuce field, very glad about how the lettuces have grown. "Three more days and they shall be rea—" as he was talking to one of the farmers he heard a familiar voice calling for him. He turned around to see his lord walking towards him with a frown he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Masamune-sama! What brings you here? Shouldn't you be having a nice, pleasant talk with your wife?"

"Shut up, Kojuuro! I sat there like a fool! Why did you leave? Didn't I order you to stay by the door? Didn't I, hah?"

"Yes you did. But I saw there was no need. You could handle such situation… I thought"

"I couldn't! And I knew I won't! That's why I ordered you to stay there! Damn you, Kojuuro!"

"My lord, please calm down. What happened there?"

Masamune glared and Kojuuro gulped. Slowly Masamune looked away then he opened his mouth "Why the hell I should get married? That Tamura clan could have just offered alliance or something! If they offered a son to lead a squad and serve me it would have been better. And what's with that hairstyle? For how many hours did she sat there getting her hair fixed like that? Are all women that tiny? That old geezer Tamura, how dare he force me to marry his daughter? I wasn't able to say a single word for eternity, Kojuuro! And when I spoke, I said nonsense! Her voice, Kojuuro! I don't even recognize my name when she says it! What the hell was that? This is not going to work! Make her pack her stuff and go back to her father, and tell them that I won't attack them, just don't send me back your daughter. Go do that, Kojuuro."

Kojuuro stared for couple of seconds at his lord then burst into laughter. That made Masamune angrier and he kept on ordering Kojuuro to stop or else he'll end his life on the spot.

"Masamune-sama, it'll be fine"

"No it won't!"

"I'm sure once I take her back to her father you'll be asking me to bring her back"

"That'll never happen!"

"You always cling to things that troubles you"

"No I don't! Just take that spoiled woman back to her father!"

"You're the spoiled one here, Masamune-sama. And I already made a vow to never let you do a thing that you'll regret later. And and and, you're already acknowledging her. Noticing the details of her hairstyle and her body frame and the way she calls your name" Kojuuro said and chuckled as he saw his lord turning red and speechless.

Moments later Masamune opened his mouth to reply but closed it before doing so. He turned away and as calmly as he managed he said one last line before heading back to his castle.

"One month, Kojuuro. Only one month and that woman is going back to her damned father. Understood?"

And he left.

Kojuuro stood there for couple of minutes watching his lord walking away. "You'll be all over her in one month, Bontenmaru-sama" he said to himself and smiled. No one knew Masamune better than Kojuuro after all. But someone will get even more close to the one-eyed dragon in the days to come.


	3. 3, 11, 20

I want to thank everyone for their sweet comments. And I'll try my best to not slack off and leave this story unfinished as I usually do~

**Notice:** Masamune is eighteen, starting from the first chapter up till this one.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: 3, 11, 20<strong>

"One month, Kojuuro. Only one month and that woman is going back to her damned father. Understood?"

That line was echoing inside Masamune's head as he was watching Megohime feeds the carps with her maid. _"This is only the third day yet. Twenty seven more days"_ he thought and let out a sigh. For the past 2 days he was wondering why he chose such a long period of time, won't ten days be enough?

"Masamune-sama" someone called out for him. "Hmm?" he replied without paying any kind of attention, still deep in thought. "Masamune-sama?" they called out to him once again. "Masamune-sama… Nee, Masamune-sama, do you hear me?" and a hand waved before his face. Masamune came back to reality and blinked twice, and there in front of him Megohime was sitting. He leaned backwards in surprise. _"Why is she too close? Too close! __**Step back!**__"_

"Welcome back, Masamune-sama" Megohime said with a smile.

"… Ah" Masamune replied and slowly nodded his head, slowly sitting properly. "What do you need?" he asked.

"Back in my home, I used to have two carps. May I ask for them to be brought here?"

"Bring them here? Bring more fish?"

"They're not mere fish! I got them from my grandfather, and I think they're feeling lonely without me"

"… Fish don't feel lonely. They just feel hungry and they become happy once they're fed"

"They're very beautiful and rare. They'll be a nice addition to your carp collection, Masamune-sama"

"How old are you again?"

"I'll turn eighteen next spring"

"So you're seventeen and will stay seventeen for three more seasons"

"You're so mean to Mego!"

"Mego who? … Oh! You! Megohime is your name, right?"

Megohime puffed her cheeks and turned away angrily, just then Masamune realized how he was talking to her and how mean he was. He cleared his throat and quietly he said "… you may bring your carps. And if they need a separate pond, I will provide that". Megohime looked at him sideways her pout disappearing slowly. She nodded in appreciation and mumbled something like a "Thank you" then stood up and excused herself to go back and feed the carps.

"The most spoiled girl I ever seen in my whole life, Kojuuro!" Masamune told his strategist as he took another bite of his fried fish. "I think it's better to have your meals with your wife, rather than with me, Masamune-sama" Kojuuro replied. "**Irrelevant**!" Masamune yelled out and Kojuuro sighed. "I always had my meals with you or with the guys. This had always been my policy, ya know that. Oshuu's army should be one. Act like one individual, **right**?" the lord said waving his chopsticks at his strategist. Kojuuro sighed once more and thought it'll be a long way till his lord start acting like a proper married man. Masamune finished his fish and looked up at Kojuuro, "She calls herself "Mego", she sure has a big **ego**" he said and let out a sarcastic laugh. "What Kanji is used to write that name anyway?" and he added then took a sip of his green tea. Kojuuro placed his chopsticks carefully over an empty plate and turned to his tea, before taking a sip he attended to Masamune's question and answered it saying "The Kanji for "love", Masamune-sama". Masamune looked at him over his cup then gazed down at the bottom of his cup. "… I don't like that word" Masamune said in almost a whisper and a distant look appeared over his face, at that moment Kojuuro knew where his lord's mind went to. Masamune was remembering his mother, Date Yoshihime. A mother he hadn't looked her in the eyes for thirteen years now.

* * *

><p>The eleventh day was quiet since its morning and through its daytime, till it was evening. Before dinner was served every evening, Masamune used to have a bath, just after his evening training session. That evening as he walked back to his room after the bath he noticed someone sitting by his room's door. As he took couple of steps closer he realized that it was Megohime. "... What're you doing here?" he asked as he walked to her. Megohime looked up at him then down again without saying a word. Masamune opened his room's door and asked if she wants to go in, she stood up slowly and went inside. They sat facing each other like every time, but none was looking at the other, just as usual. Megohime slowly raised her face to look at him. Her cheeks turning pink slightly, "Can I have dinner with you tonight, Masamune-sama?" she asked and looked down at her hands at once. Masamune's shoulders went stiff, he was caught off guard, and he couldn't think of anything to say for couple of seconds. "I have this policy that…" he started to say but stopped and looked at his wife who was biting her lower lip and playing nervously with her fingers. He took a deep breath and decided to grant her this wish.<p>

The ones who were enjoying this private dinner the most were Masamune's men and his strategist. They were trying to imagine how their lord will survive that night. They had bets and they acted out their own scenarios and they put their theories. But they all wished it goes out well for their lord's wife. It's only eleven days, but she already won their hearts. She was friendly and sweet. She memorized the names of each one of them and she cheers them on whenever she happens to be passing by and sees them training.

For Masamune and Megohime, their dinner was very quiet. Megohime was happy for just being there having her dinner with her husband for the first time. So she was smiling happily throughout the dinner. Masamune noticed that smile after the second or third glance at her, and without realizing he was smiling too. "You must have felt lonely" he said after a while. Megohime looked at him surprised that he initiated the conversation, from the surprise she wasn't so sure about what he said. "Pardon?" she asked. This time he looked her straight in the eyes and repeated "You must have felt lonely, **right?**". Megohime looked away for couple of seconds then back at him and nodded. "Back at home, I always used to have my meals with my family members" she said and looked down at the rice bowl she was holding. Masamune had a bite of his pickles then said "I'm your family now". Megohime looked at him with wide eyes; she couldn't believe what she heard. Masamune himself couldn't believe what he just said. How he managed to say such a thing, he wondered, and so did Megohime for couple of minutes.

* * *

><p>Since that day and they started having their dinners together. Every evening Megohime waited for Masamune in his room. And on the twentieth day, she took another step forward.<p>

Masamune came back from his bath expecting to find Megohime in his room, and there she was, smiling and asking if he had a nice bath. They exchanged couple of words as he sat down on his usual spot, with a towel over his wet hair. Megohime got up once her husband sat down, he looked up at her wondering where she's going. She walked slowly till she was behind him and stood on her knees. Gently she placed her hands over the towel and tended to dry her husband's hair. Masamune sat there like a child who was told to stay quiet and act properly. He turned his head to look at her when he felt her closer to his left side. Megohime stopped for a second to look at his face as he turned to her. She giggled once she looked at him, "Masamune-sama, you're blushing" she pointed out. Masamune looked straight in front of him at once, "I'm not!" he replied. "Yes, you are" and she said teasingly. He murmured something and when Megohime asked him of what he said, he refused to tell her. Both fell silent till Megohime announced that she's done with drying his hair and stood up to walk back to her place. If Masamune knows something for sure at that moment, it was that it felt nice and kind of warm and he won't deny that he liked and enjoyed it. They have never been that close before. They stayed silent till their dinner was served. They chatted a little during their dinner, still can't find many things to talk about. After they were done and it was time for Megohime's departure, she looked at her husband and asked him to call her name. Masamune was never expecting that, but he smirked at her and said "I don't even remember it". Megohime giggled and replied "How mean. Will I need to make you write it down one thousand times to memorize it?"

"Megohime" he said. This time it was her who was caught off guard. Hearing her name coming out of his lips was something she couldn't imagine and expect even when she asked.


	4. Father in law and warrior

Again and again, thank you for the sweet comments and nice suggestions.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Father-in-law and warrior<strong>

Six weeks passed and when Masamune got confronted by his strategist about the one month deal regarding Megohime's stay in the castle before sending her back to her father, all he said was "I do not recall such a thing, Kojuuro". Masamune was getting more comfortable around his wife now. When he sits down and tries to remember when his acceptance of her started, he ends up with a headache. Now it felt as if Megohime was always there, as if she was by his side since forever.

"His childhood lacked a great deal of maternal love, maybe that's why he's quickly getting attached to Mego-chan"

Katakura Kojuuro nodded in agreement and slid the doors to one of the many guest rooms open, then stepped aside so Date Terumune would walk inside. He came over today to discuss Masamune's latest plans to conquer some of the surrounding lands.

Date Terumune was the only person that Masamune considered as family. Terumune was almost the only member of the Date clan that accepted Masamune for who he was. Masamune was his pride, his eldest son and his heir. The proud father had retired at the beginning of the year, letting his son become the leader of the clan in his place. He always admired his son's ambitious personality and strong will. "If I were like a bamboo swinging in the wind, in taking things as they come and deal with them swiftly. Masamune is like an acorn tree, forcing the wind to take another course to go by. He was born a leader. He might be reckless and ruthless now, but in no time thousands will bow their heads for him" Terumune used to say. Many who met those two together thought that there'll never be a father who is proud of his son as Terumune.

The retired daimyo seated himself comfortably on one of the cushions and waited for his son to join him. His son joined him very shortly. At the sight of his son, Terumune got up on his feet with a grin and arms wide open.

"Father, I'm no longer your Bontenmaru" Masamune said with a rare smile that he show only to his father.

"Yes indeed. You're Date Masamune, the daimyo and the leader of the Date clan" Terumune said. Yet he couldn't stand still, so he placed one hand on Masamune's shoulder and gave him a look that says he really missed his son. Masamune chuckled and looked away, and once he got his shoulder released he took a seat across his father.

"You seem so relaxed"

"Being a daimyo was stressful, I had enough"

"So you just threw it at me, huh?"

"It's more like I entrusted you with the clan"

"Mere pretty words"

"But seriously, you didn't inherit the hair loss curse, so don't worry my son. You'll rule long and still keep your hair"

"I wish I didn't hear that. No matter what you say, you're never serious, father"

Terumune laughed at that last remark. It was so true to be falsified. He always used to joke around with his two sons and wife. It was his way to get rid of stress. In addition that he was always serious with others.

"Masamune, how is it going with Mego-chan?" the father asked and a smirk formed on his face as he tilted his head a bit to the side.

Like father like son, Masamune smirked the same way and tilted his head to one side and answered "Get ready to be called "grandfather", old man"

"Slow down your horses, both of you! Let me lose some hair and grow a beard so I can fit the image!"

"I was just kidding"

They both laughed and chatted for a bit more, till a feminine voice was heard by the doors. It announced that their tea is about to be brought to them, and the door slid open a little to reveal the woman with that voice. She was none but Terumune's daughter-in-law, Megohime. The two men smiled at her as she bowed to greet them.

"And I thought I'll leave before meeting my beautiful daughter-in-law" the older man said joyfully. Megohime smiled shyly and said "How can I not come to meet you, honorable father? It's a great pleasure to have you visit us" as she walked in with the tray of tea. She sat down and carefully placed the tray before her and tended to distribute its contents between her husband and her father-in-law. When she finished placing the cups and the little plates with traditional Japanese sweets, she turned to the empty tray and excused herself, but Terumune asked her to stay a bit longer. So she obeyed.

"So, when are you guys planning to make me a grandfather?" Terumune asked and the other two looked at him surprised at what he said. Megohime turned red at once and looked down. Masamune blushed and glared at his father, "Father! That's not a thing you can ask so casually AND suddenly!" he said then looked at his wife and added "Now you made her so uncomfortable, apologize!"

"I-It's okay, Masamune sama" Megohime said at once looking up at her husband, then she slowly turned to her father-in-law and continued "It was just a bit sudden. It had only been six weeks, honorable father". Terumune let out a loud laugh, he sure entertained himself for couple of minutes.

"I was twenty four when he was born. If he wants to take my lead, that means I'll have to wait for six more years to see my grandchild. Who knows if I'll still be alive till then" Terumune said and smiled at them.

"Don't say that, honorable father! May you live a blessed life till Masamune-sama and I become grandparents too" Megohime said at once.

"Don't you dare die before seeing your grandchild, old man" Masamune said with a serious face.

Megohime tried her best after that to make the conversation lighter and joyful which she succeeded at. Knowing that Terumune means a lot to her husband, she didn't want him to think much about such a sad thing like his father's death. She didn't want to imagine how it'd be for Masamune to deal with such a thing.

After the two men finished their tea, Megohime excused herself and left them to be joined by Katakura Kojuuro to discuss Masamune's plans to conquer the surrounding areas. _"Already having strategic meetings. Shortly he'll be in the middle of a battlefield. So much for a happy and peaceful life" _Megohime thought and let out a sigh as she took another look at the closed doors of the room she was in moments ago.

In the evening of that day, and as Megohime was having dinner with her husband as usual, she asked about what he was planning. Masamune told her that he'll be invading the Torikyama clan's land since he felt that they're not happy with him becoming the new daimyo of the region.

"Maybe you can get the leaders of the clans in the region together and talk things over, instead of invading their lands and start wars" Megohime suggested.

"I'm a warrior, not a diplomat" Masamune replied at once. "And one more thing. The kind of loyalty of these people can't be won over by words. Unless you show them that you're stronger than them, they'll never follow you" he added.

Megohime argued no more. After all she wasn't experienced in warfares. But she was very concerned about her husband. It would be a lie if she said that the idea of Masamune getting killed in a battle hadn't crossed her mind more than one hundred times that day. She was so afraid and didn't want to send her husband to the battlefields. Even though she was born and grew up in a time of continuous wars, but she always thought that she'll never get used to sending someone dear to her to war with no extreme worries.

"May I join you? I-I can help in taking care of the wounded" she asked looking at her husband with pleading eyes.

"A battlefield is no place for a woman. You'll stay here" Masamune replied without looking at her. He wouldn't expect her to be worried. He got used to wars since his first campaign was when he was only fourteen. "It's not a big deal. We'll go over, kill some soldiers, show them the strength of the Date army and its leader which is me of course, and then we'll come back. It'll take four days maximum" he said.

Megohime felt her husband's confidence and knew its source, his skillful strategist, Katakura Kojuuro, and his loyal men. So she assured herself and tried to calm down a little. _"His time to leave isn't that soon yet. He'll stay around till the whole country bow for him"_ she told herself.

Masamune and his men moved out at the first day of the following month, and they returned victorious. So Masamune kept on invading and spreading fear around the region. And so the name 'Dokuganryu' was born and spread like fire.

Whenever Masamune comes back home from a war; Megohime stays with him, never leaving his side. She serves him herself, and tends to his wounds, and make sure that he's sleeping comfortably and so on.

One time Masamune woke up to find her sitting by his side fixing one of his garments that he wears under his armor. He chuckled a bit at her serious expression and sleepy face.

"You suck at sewing" he said and sat up. Megohime jumped in surprise. She was focusing so hard at what she was doing that she didn't realize he woke up.

"Masamune-sama! You scared me" she said putting one hand over her chest.

"Go to bed already"

"In a little while, I'm almost done"

"**Shut up**! You can finish it tomorrow! You need to rest; you had been running around all day, doing this and doing that" he said in a serious tone and looked her straight in the eye. "And you suck at sewing I said" he whispered to her. Megohime bit her bottom lip and looked at the garment she was fixing.

"… Let me stay by your side a bit more" she whispered, tears welling up her eyes.

"Oi, why are you crying now? Megohime, what's wrong?" Masamune said getting panicked. Without thinking beforehand he took her little face in his hands. "What's wrong, Megohime? Say something!" he demanded an answer, almost in a forceful way.

Megohime's tears dropped on his hands, warm and big. With eyes filled with tears she looked at him and said in a hardly audible voice "I hate it when you're away… I could die from worrying about you"

Masamune slowly leaned forward and whispered something into her ear and hugged her till she stopped crying that night.


	5. Wrath

Sorry for taking long to update. It was so hard to write this chapter orz

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Wrath<strong>

28th of November, 1585.

"Mego!" Masamune called out on the top of his voice as he walked in a quick pace towards his wife's room. "Mego" this time he said it melodically as he opened the doors and peeked inside.

"Just a second, Masamune-sama" she replied as she looked back at him over her shoulder with a smile. She was sitting in front of a mirror having her hair styled perfectly by her maid. The maid was caught giggling. Masamune turned pink at the thought that the maid is probably laughing at what he had done seconds ago. It was too embarrassing to have someone witness how he acts around the only woman he loves. He had always maintained a cool image. He never showed that lover boy side to anyone other than Megohime.

He slowly took a step back and tended to close the door, "I'll… come back later" he said. "But I'm done!" Megohime said as she stood up and turned to him. The maid quickly excused herself and ran out passing her lord, still smiling and thinking _"Too cute to be tono"_. Megohime walked up to her husband who was still standing by the door. She slowly took his hand and pulled him inside, then closed the door.

"What is it, Masamune-sama?"

"Umm…" he said and scratched the back of his head as he tried to recover from his embarrassment. "I came to tell you that I'm going out hunting, what would you like for dinner tonight?"

"Daifuku" she answered at once with a straight face.

He chuckled. "**What?** It's not meat!" he said and poked her forehead. She grinned at him childishly.

After some time of joking around with each other, Masamune made his way out and headed to his room to get ready for his hunting trip.

* * *

><p>"Terumune-dono, I ask you nothing but to command your son and make him stop his military campaigns! We can't sleep in peace because we fear we might wake up to find him pointing his sword at our throats" Hatakeyama Yoshitsugu begged Date Terumune, bowing low.<p>

"A samurai mustn't fear death, Yoshitsugu-dono" Terumune answered with a serious face. "In addition to the fact that I have no control over my son. He's the leader of the Date clan that I chose myself. So I trust him and trust his ways in keeping peace in Oushu. If you're not a traitor or not planning to side with anyone against him, he won't harm you."

"You might trust him, but we can't! His ways are too ruthless to say the least!"

"If you have a problem with the lord of those lands you reside in, I suggest you talk to him, Yoshitsuhu-dono!"

Both sides were running out of patience as they weren't able to reach an agreement.

As Hatakeyama Yoshitsugu couldn't get what he wants, he quickly thought of a more effective negotiation ways. He stated an order to get Date Terumune turned into an abducted person instead of a guest over dinner. Then he sent a letter to Masamune threatening him to grant their wish or his father will pay for his foolishness.

* * *

><p>"Hitto! Hitto!" one of Masamune's men came riding a horse and calling out to him at the top of his voice, sweating even in the coldest day of that winter. "Something awful happened!"<p>

Masamune was admiring the deer he hunted a while ago while waiting for Kojuuro and the other two men who companioned them to finish tidying up and taking care of everything else. Once he heard one of his men calling out to him in a panicked voice, he looked back and searched for the source of that voice. Not very long and the man and his horse appeared from behind the trees. As the man reached his lord he jumped off his horse and forced a letter into Masamune's hands repeating nothing but "Bad news, my lord… Very bad!". Masamune took couple of seconds to turn his attention from the panicked man to the letter in his hands. He slowly opened it and read it. Not believing what's written in there he read it again, and then ran to his horse. Kojuuro followed at once without knowing what's going on. Masamune hopped onto his horse and headed towards his castle, Kojuuro followed but once he got a briefing of what in the letter from the man who brought it.

Masamune reached his castle and gave Kojuuro one simple order "Gather the Date army and follow me to create a red pond out of Hatakeyama Yoshitsugu's blood" then he stormed to his room to get into his armor and get his six claws. He spoke to no one, even Megohime who joined him shortly in his room, as she knew about what was happening. Just watching his face, she knew that he's not going to exchange a single word with the Hatakeyamas, he'll just cut their throats open and rescue his father. She never saw him with such an angry face before. She quickly helped him wear his armor, and then she took another look at his face. She opened her mouth to say something but decided not to do so. She stood silent and watched her husband grab his swords and walks out of the room without saying one word. The moment he stepped out of the room she felt something heavy pressing on her chest, she had a bad feeling about the outcome. _"Make sure you come back… Masamune-sama" _she begged inside her head and heart.

The moon was full that night.

Masamune's men marched after their lord in total silence. Katakura Kojuuro observed the back of his lord for a while that seemed like eternity. Masamune was too calm and too quiet. But each man in his army that followed him knew that his blood was beyond boiling inside his veins. If not for the clear winter sky and the full moon, his eyes would be glowing in bright red.

Not long and the Date army stepped into the Hatakeyama territory. A shinobi was waiting for them with the information he gathered about the exact whereabouts of the abductors and the former daimyo of Oushu, in addition to the number of soldiers and generals and enemy formation.

"It seems that they sent for enforcement long before the arrival of their letter to you, my lord. For the current situation inside the castle no much information. We don't know how many soldiers are there yet." The shinobi said. "Time estimated for the enforcement squads to reach the Arai castle is a bit less than an hour. So I ask you give us more ti-" he was cut off.

"Shut up already." Masamune glared at the shinobi, and then turned to his strategist. "Kojuuro, we'll charge full force."

"But my lord, if the enforcement squads outnumber us it'll be suicidal facing them fatigued. It's better to leave half of the squads ov—" and even Kojuuro was cut off.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Kojuuro!" Masamune yelled, his voice echoing all around them.

"My lord, I ask you cool down and think rationally for the sake of saving Terumune-sama!" Kojuuro yelled back at his lord.

Masamune gritted his teeth and charged forth toward the castle's main gate. His forces taken aback by his sudden action they stood staring at him for couple of seconds till they were able to comprehend what was happening and charged after him.

Kojuuro followed as well, calling out for Masamune, but his lord paid him no ear and slashed the guards standing at the gate and forced his way in. Not long after they broke in they were welcomed by archers. The Date army slashed them one after another. Masamune ran through the deserted hallways of the castle looking for his father.

In a local temple not so far away from the castle, Hatakeyama Yoshitsugu and the generals who were with him and Date Terumune arrived through a hidden passage that connected the castle with the temple.

Not being able to find his father, Masamune was slowly falling apart inside. He was never so panicked before. With every second that passes the voices inside his head telling him that he'll see nothing but his father's corpse get louder and louder.

As the men of the Date army finished slashing all the archers and the not too many soldiers who appeared before them, the enforcement squads appeared at the castle's gates. Date's men charged forth and fought with all their might till a word from their shinobi set them on a hotter fire. They knew that the man they were after was nowhere inside the castle. The fight continued till it was almost dawn. The enforcement squads not letting the Date army step out of the gates, and the Date army trying hard to get out so to catch Yoshitsugu. Finally they were able to open the way for their lord and the rest of the still able to fight soldiers.

Clouds gathered and the little light vanished. Darkness fell.

In an hour or so the remnants of the Date army was able to close in on Hatakeyama Yoshitsugu and his men, near a river. And another fight started. As Hatakeyama's men fell one after another he decided to use Terumune as a shield. The Date army halted at once, and silence fell all around them. Till Terumune, in a loud and clear voice ordered that the fight continues and Yoshitsugu get killed.

"Charge forth. Kill the traitors. For my life, I'm giving it to god. Charge!" Terumune ordered.

"Halt!" Masamune yelled.

"We're sorry but an order from Terumune-sama is absolute, we're his men after all." One of the generals with Masamune said.

"Do you intend to kill my father, Yanagi?" the son yelled at the man's face and grabbed him by the collar.

Kojuuro quickly pulled Masamune back and as he opened his mouth to say something, Terumune ordered again "Charge!" and Masamune quickly yelled out a "Halt! None move!" The men were looking from one to another, till their general Yanagi charged forth. And they followed. Masamune ordered them to halt over and over as he tried to break free from Kojuuro. He kept on ordering his men to stop and kept on ordering Kojuuro to let him go till his voice was nothing but a faint noise coming out of a shaking body. The fight didn't last long. In a matter of minutes everyone but Date's men were soaked in blood and lying on ground, including Date Terumune. The moment Masamune saw his father falling to the ground he stopped struggling in Kojuuro's arms. It was so surreal to be real for him. Kojuuro slowly let go of his lord. Masamune stood still in his place till his men brought the body of his father to him.

Clouds started to clear, driven away by the cold wind. Sun was rising in front of them.

Masamune looked up and closed his eyes.

"_Dragons never cry."_

"_But it hurts, father!"_

"_Then you're not a dragon, how lame, Bontenmaru."_

"_I am a dragon!"_

"_Wipe your tears and never cry again then."_

"_I won't cry again!"_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Hell yeah, damned old man!"_

And Terumune's laugh from that time echoed inside Masamune's head. Terumune's smiling face was the only thing he can see as he faced the sky with closed eye. Everything was starting to feel real and painful as hell. But he won't let a single tear roll down his eye. Instead he opened his eye and got over his horse.

"My lord, where are you going?" Kojuuro asked in a shocked voice.

"Date Terumune's soul worth one thousand souls. You only killed twenty one" Masamune said and headed to slaughter the rest of the Hatakeyama clan. And that what he did. He killed each and every one of them, not sparing a soul. He annihilated them all by himself.

"Only three hundred and twelve, not even close. **Dammit father**! Why you're so damn expensive?"

Masamune laughed loud as he stood midst the dead bodies.

29th of November, 1585.

The day Date Terumune left this world.


	6. Acknowledging the love

Thank you for reading, reviewing and adding my story to your favorites, everyone.

I appreciate it so much.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Acknowledging the love<strong>

Months passed and snow started to melt. Oushuu's young lord was able to smile again. But he never set a foot out of his castle and never wielded a sword since the death of his father. Megohime watched him through the darkest hours he went through. For quite a while she thought that he'll never get over the death of his father. After the incident he isolated himself for weeks at the attached to the castle temple. He barely talked to anyone and he barely ate as well. Megohime just waited by his side in patience. The only times she left his side were when she's out around Oushuu negotiating and talking things over with the other clans' leaders. She worked with Katakura Kojuuro to maintain peace in Oushuu and keep things under control when Oushuu's ruthless daimyo was nothing but a man in grief.

But now he was nearly recovered, thin still but more like his old self. The only thing that kept him from going back to being the fearsome dragon was a dream, more of a nightmare that is repeated every single night. A nightmare that keeps on visualizing the day his father died.

"Megohime?" Masamune called as he stood at the door of his wife's room. He knew she wasn't sleeping yet since there was a faint candle light shining from behind the doors. Megohime opened the door and looked at her husband with a smile "Afraid of the dark so you came to sleep over here tonight?" she asked jokingly and stepped aside to let him in. Masamune smiled faintly and walked inside sliding the door shut behind him.

"What are you doing still?"

"I was just writing a letter to my mother. What about you, Masamune-sama? Why are you still up?"

"I just couldn't sleep." He said it avoiding eye contact. Megohime slowly averted her gaze from his pale thin face to the candle on her desk. She walked to the desk, blew the candle and walked to open the doors that open at the stone garden that she admires.

The moon was full, so it was on the night Terumune was abducted. Masamune would have asked her to close the doors, but she was quicker to command. "Come" she called for him as she sat down and patted over her lap. Was she telling him to rest his head on her lap? Not sure yet, Masamune was walking to her. He sat next to her not daring to do what he was unsure about. He looked down at her lap and her hand that rested there. But the hand didn't stay there for long. Seconds later he found his head surrounded by Megohime's arms. She was trying to undo his eye patch. He instinctively moved backward, away from her.

"What are you doing?"

"Do you sleep with your eye patch on?"

"… I do not. But I'm not sleeping now!"

"I'm helping you sleep. Now take off the eye patch, Masamune-sama."

Masamune covered his eye patch with his hand, "No! Like hell I'll take it off in front of you!" he said. She was too stubborn to just give up. Megohime slowly crawled closer to him. He leaned backward. "I'm not going to take it off!" she said and extended one hand towards his face. She slowly moved his hand away from his eye patch and held it in both her hands, and tilted her head to one side with a smile. Masamune felt a bit at ease, but knowing her he didn't let his guard down. So the moment she let go of his hand, he moved his hand up again, thinking that she'll try to undo the eye patch once again. But she didn't. Instead she turned her body a bit to the side, pulled her hair over her right shoulder and slowly pulled her kimono down, revealing her left shoulder. Masamune was shocked at what she did, _"Why the hell she's taking off her clothes?"_ he was thinking in panic.

"Aaah. I went all out and showed you the ugly birthmark I hate a lot." Megohime said with a shaking voice. "I always thought that if Masamune-sama saw it… You might get disgusted from touching my body"

Even that he wasn't able to see her face well, but he was sure that he was seeing tears well up her eyes. He stayed silent as his eye travelled from her face to the birthmark on her left shoulder. Megohime pulled up her kimono and wiped away the tears before they fall down her cheeks. She took a deep breath and decided to turn back at her husband who was so silent. Prepared to see a disturbed face she looked up at him. She couldn't look away after that, till she felt his hand holding hers. She looked down at her hand and there was Masamune's eye patch. At that moment she felt a happiness that she hadn't experienced before. Her beloved husband was accepting her, all of her, and at the same time he was letting her take another step into his world. She felt her heart giving a violent beat.

She looked up at him again and slowly a smile formed on her face. Moving his hair away from his right eye she whispered "You're beautiful, Masamune-sama." Then she got up on her knees and carefully moved closer to stand in between his legs. She took his face in both her hands, gently tilting it up to face her. She slowly leaned closer and printed a soft kiss on his right eye, then rested her forehead on his.

"It looks like a sakura flower." Masamune whispered, not opening his left eye to look at Megohime.

"What is it?" she asked moving her face away, and moving her hands down to rest on Masamune's shoulders, slowly sitting down.

Masamune moved his right hand up her back to her left shoulder. "It looks like a sakura flower. It's not ugly. You're beautiful, Mego." He said and wrapped his other arm around her to pull her into a hug. She was caught totally off guard, but slowly she let her chin rest comfortably over Masamune's shoulder, and she let her hands grab the collar of his kimono with a finger or two brushing against his chest. And just as she was getting used to the warmth of his body and getting comfortable in his arms, something he did made her eyes open wide. He kissed her on the cheek and looked at her. She looked back and started to blush. It was so rare for him to go beyond hugging and holding hands.

Masamune moved couple strands of hair behind her ear to clear the view of her face. He then stopped his hand at the back of her neck. Slowly he moved his head closer, tilting it a bit. As Megohime felt his breath entering her lungs she slowly closed her eyes and tried to calm herself a bit down as she realized how nervous she was. But before achieving that she was experiencing her first kiss. It was warm, soft and gentle. It definitely felt like Masamune for her. Just for Megohime, Masamune was all that, warm, soft and gentle. Megohime was selfish like almost any other princess, so she was enjoying and loving what Masamune gives her alone and not anyone else. Knowing that she's the only person who he grants their every wish, and being the only person he'll walk next to not in front of, and many things like that made her so happy and so in love with him. She was his treasure. And he was her everything.

The next morning Megohime opened her eyes to find herself sleeping resting her head on Masamune's chest. She slowly looked at him with a faint blush. He seemed to be sleeping. She stood up and looked down at his face. She smiled to herself and whispered "It seems that someone had a good night sleep." And once she extended her hand toward his head he grabbed it and opened his left eye. He got up and with no one single word he wrapped his other arm around her shoulders and kissed her.

"… I think I'll get addicted to this." He said and smirked.

"Warn me next time, Masamune-sama!" she growled and pouted at him as she blushed.

He laughed and got up stretching. "I think I love you." He said and turned to the door at once "I wonder if the guys are up."

"Masamune-sama! What did you just say?"

"Nothing. **See ya.**"


	7. Omake 1 (Extra 1)

Hello everyone. Thank you so much for the reviews and for adding my story to your favorites and tracking its alerts.

This chapter is just a side story or an omake if you want to call it. It was inspired by Nishino Kana's awesome song "_MAYBE_"

Next chapter preview at the end~**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6.5<strong>

Megohime lied on her side with eyes closed. It was already too late at night. Till moments ago she was chatting with her husband about random stuff. It had been a week since he moved all of his things to her room and declared that he's going to share that room with her forever. Sleeping next to him was still feeling strange to her.

Megohime, while lying facing the other direction from Masamune, felt a hand on her shoulder. "Masamu—" and before finishing her sentence her husband was printing a kiss on her cheek as he ran his hand along her arm till he found her hand and held it. Slowly Megohime turned to lie on her back while Masamune positioned himself on the top of her. He cupped her face in his hands and looked straight into her eyes. "You're too beautiful, Mego. Too beautiful that I don't want anyone else looking at you." He said that and leaned closer to kiss her on the lips. Then he moved up to kiss her on the forehead. Megohime felt something heavy pressing on her chest as she kissed back and looked at his face. She felt as if she was suffocating. Slowly she closed her eyes while he was moving her hair away from her face, and unexpectedly warm tears found their way out of her closed eyes. Seeing that Masamune whispered "Mego… Why are you crying?"

"I don't know…"

"You're really a cry baby."

She moved one arm over her eyes and bit her lower lip, crying silently.

"Mego?"

"It's too much…"

"What is it?"

"It feels… like… It feels like my feelings are overflowing…"

She slowly moved her army away and tried to wipe her tears, but he gently moved her hand away and wiped her tears himself. She opened her still wet eyes to look at him.

"Only Masamune-sama makes me feel like this…"

"…"

"It makes me want to keep you here and never letting you go… never letting you out of my sight."

More tears ran down. Masamune gently kissed her on the lips, then slowly moved up and kissed her eyes, feeling the salty taste in his mouth. "… I'm sorry for saying such a selfish thing, Masamune-sama." Megohime said as she opened her eyes to look at him. He was smiling. "Will I sound selfish if I said that your tears made me happy?" he asked. "Yes" she answered at once, "… but I don't mind." She always knew that he is just a child who longs for affection. Sometimes she wonders if he takes her love as just a replacement for the love he longed for from his mother. He surely enjoyed all the attention she pays him, and he surely acted spoiled a lot around her. But tonight she was the one who is acting spoiled and selfish with no doubt. No matter from which angle you look at it, their love was childish and intense.

And it was surely troubling someone so much…

* * *

><p>"Masamune-sama, do your best! Beat him! Oh, sorry Katakura-dono."<p>

"It's okay, don't you worry, Mego-sama."

"Ha! Kojuuro, you sound like a sore loser. Why don't you just get married and have your wife chee… Kojuuro?"

"Yes, Masamune-sama?"

"Did you just call her Mego-sama?"

"Yes he did call me that, Masamune-sama."

"My deepest apologies!"

"Your apologies won't erase what you said. Kojuuro, prepare yourself to be defeated by this mighty wooden sword of the one-eyed dragon!"

"Kya! Masamune-sama is fighting for me!"

"With all due respect, but aren't you being a bit unfair, Masamune-sama? Everyone in the castle are calling her Mego-sama"

"You did it again, Kojuuro! _**Now die**_"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter Preview:<strong>

"I'll perfect it because I'm Oushuu's Date Megohime." She replied with a solid stare. "If the time comes for me to hold a sword and fight, I'll do just that. We women don't like to be a burden for you, so we try to get stronger. And if we're strong enough, you men will be more at ease in the battlefield, right?"

Kojuuro wasn't expecting a well thought reply as that. He couldn't reply. He just nodded and smiled then his attention was back to his cup of tea.


	8. Where the Faith Resides

**Hello people~  
>Thank you so much for the nice comments.<strong>

**And I'm so sorry for taking so long to update.**

**I hope you had nice holidays~ And I wish that this dragon year will roar loud and be awesome with a great impact**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Where the Faith Resides <strong>

Megohime took a deep breath and let it out as she was drying her sweat. Nothing was more relaxing than watching the little koi lake with a cup of green tea. The cup ofgreen tea was brought to her by the loyal retainer of her husband, Katakura Kojuuro. He put down the tray and sat down.

"Thank you for being my partner for today's training session, Katakura-dono."

"Don't mention it… To tell the truth I agreed to train with you so I can observe your kage-ryu closely. I grew up hearing stories about how especially it was developed in your house. Hearing that your honorable grandfather, learning the original style and then developing it to something beautiful as I have seen today. It is surely magnificent to watch those sword moves."

Megohime watched Katakura as he was talking enthusiastically over the top of her cup. She smiled at him and looked back at the koi lake.

"It feels nice when I hear someone talk like that about my family's way of the sword. But it also makes me feel stressed. Did I do it perfectly? Did I mess up while doing that move? I think my grandfather was tilting his elbow a bit more than I did. Questions like that pop up inside my head. As I watch my grandfather and father duel, I wonder if I'll ever perfect that style one day."

"Megohime-sama, I'm sorry for what I'm about to say" he said as he placed his cup down, then he looked at her and continued "But for what do you need to perfect that style? You're a woman, and on top of that, you're the wife of the lord of Oushuu. We never send our women to battlefield. We protect them and never make them face the dangers of a war."

"I'll perfect it because I'm Oushuu's Date Megohime." She replied with a solid stare. "If the time comes for me to hold a sword and fight, I'll do just that. We women don't like to be a burden for you, so we try to get stronger. And if we're strong enough, you men will be more at ease on the battlefield, right?"

Kojuuro wasn't expecting a well thought reply as that. He couldn't argue anymore. He just nodded and smiled then his attention was back to his cup of tea.

* * *

><p>That happened not too long ago, that it felt as if it was a scene from a dream. Kojuuro recalled that conversation as he stared at his lord who was lying in front of him motionless, except for the faint movement of his chest that went up and then down in a calm fashion.<p>

* * *

><p>Two days prior.<p>

Megohime read the letter that she received from Kojuuro for the seventh time since morning.

Her husband went out to fight for Oushuu against the invading, Matsunaga Hisahide, who wanted to conquer Oushuu. This time Masamune had been away for six weeks. Their opponent wasn't someone to bring down so easily, a man with powerful military body, and a brilliant strategic brain.

Each time Masamune heads out to fight, he used to write to Megohime, telling her about his progress and how things are. Megohime always waited for the letter that carries the news of her husband's return. This time it wasn't Masamune who wrote it, but his right eye, Katakura Kojuuro. It was short and clear

"We're resting at Nishigawa. Will arrive in two days."

Why didn't Masamune write her the letter this time? Something definitely happened to him. Megohime read the letter for one last time and then decided to go pray at the attached to the castle temple. She stayed there till one of her maids came to her with the news of the return of the Date army. Megohime stood up at once and ran to the castle's gates. As she stood at the grand entrance to the castle with the other maids, she was able to hear the joyful cries of the people of Oushuu. Women and daughters, sons and old fathers, all were happy to be reunited with their loved ones who were out at the battlefield. Megohime wished from the bottom of her heart to join them in their happiness. She rested a hand over her chest as she stared at the gates of the castle for any hint of the army arriving. Minutes felt like years to her.

And there they were.

The Date army entered the castle grounds looking tired but sure happy to be back. Their happiness was clouded by an expression that Megohime couldn't decipher.

_Where's Masamune-sama?_

Katakura Kojuuro entered late on his horse. Masamune's horse was attached to his own.

_Masamune-sama isn't riding his horse._

A cart found it way inside.

_It can't be._

The servants went to greet the soldiers leaving Megohime behind, wondering where is her husband. Couple of maids stayed with her. One of them approached her.

"Megohime-sama…"

"Masamune-sama… Why he's still not here?" Megohime said eyeing the cart that was moving to the west entrance of the castle.

"It'll be okay, Megohime-sama"

"Why he's not still here?"

"…"

Megohime slowly started to walk towards the cart and Katakura Kojuuro. She started walking slowly at first, then as she was almost there she walked more quickly, then suddenly she stopped. She saw something being pulled out of the cart and carried inside. Katakura was blocking her view. She started walking again. At that moment, one of the soldiers who were carrying that thing out of the cart noticed her approaching them. He whispered to their general. Katakura turned to look at Megohime. He walked to her. She looked up at him and in almost a whisper she asked if that thing was her husband. Katakura nodded slowly, biting his lower lip. Megohime averted her gaze from the right eye to her husband. But before she takes a good look, arms where pulling her into something wide, blocking her view. It was Katakura who just wrapped his arms around her and embraced her.

"Katakura-dono!"

"I'm really sorry, but Masamune-sama ordered that you don't see him."

Megohime stayed silent for couple of seconds then tried to break free.

"No! He can't give such an order! Katakura-dono, let go of me! Let me see Masamune-sama!"

Katakura stayed as he is, never budging even that she tried her best to push him away.

"Katakura-dono, I'm ordering you to let go of me!" she cried out, her voice dropping in the end alongside all her strength. Yet she kept on trying to push him away. Seconds later tears were running down her cheeks, and her hands instead of pushing were grabbing Katakura's jacket, and her legs weren't supporting her anymore. "…Let me see my husband… I'm begging you… I'm begging you, Katakura-dono… please! I'm his wife… How can he push me away like this… Katakura-dono, I'm begging you…" she was whispering as she was staring at his pained face.

Katakura Kojuuro wasn't able to look her in the eyes anymore; he was getting more and more frustrated at his own lack of strength that led to the fall of his lord, with each time she calls his name. He lets go of her slowly. As he made sure that she can stand still on her own feet he dropped to the ground bowing his head low.

"My deepest apologizes for letting you down and show you Masamune-sama in such a condition. I'm ready to take my life if you ordered me to do so!"

When the soldiers saw their general do that, they dropped down to their knees too. They shared that same feeling as their general. They let Megohime down. As many of them closed their eyes while doing so, they remembered all the smiles that she gave them, all the words she used to cheer for them while training, all the salty rice balls she made for them, and all the faith she had in them.

Megohime looked at Katakura and the set of dirty blue behind him. Her tears stopped. She took a deep breath as she thought again about the whole thing more calmly.

"Raise your heads…"

Every man looked up, ready to hear the judgment that was about to be set upon them.

"Idiots." She said looking at each one of them with an emotionless face. The men and maids and other servants attending were all shocked, since it was their first time hearing their mistress use an insulting word. "Mego-sama, we ar—"as one of the soldiers started to talk she ordered him to silence with a gesture of her hand. Then she continued.

"If you all killed yourselves, who will protect Masamune-sama next time? I can't believe you!"

She walked away followed by her maids.

At the night, Katakura paid Megohime's suite a visit. He was still in no mental condition to face her directly, so he asked about her the first maid he met. "She never spoke after that" the maid told him.

"Was she crying?"

"No. She didn't shed a single tear too."

"Please take a good care of her."

"Of course, Katakura-sama."

Katakura left confused.

The next day in the early morning, Katakura sat the training hall all by himself, reflecting on how he fought in their last battle. From afar he would look as calm and collected as ever, but once you step close you'll notice his hands trembling in anger.

The first morning rays found their way into the training hall. Slowly they crawled towards Katakura and reached his knees. That's when Katakura got up and left to join his lord's side. Someone was waiting by his lord's side before him. As he reached where Masamune is, he stopped walking as he noticed someone sitting by the room's door. He took couple of steps closer. Megohime looked up at him with a pained face. She didn't stare for long as she looked back down again. Katakura approached her. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, Megohime placed both her hands in front of her and bowed before him.

"Please let me stay. I will never step inside!" she begged.

Katakura never expected such a thing. He froze from shock for couple of seconds before kneeling down and asking Megohime to raise her head, since he's no one she should bow her head for.

"Mego-sama…" he said. He looked kindly at her little pale face and smiled at her; then he gave her a nod. "I had been told that you hadn't cried at all yesterday." He added.

Megohime's eyes traveled down when he said that. She looked back at him, straight into his eyes and said "I'm sure that Masamune-sama ordered you to keep me away because I'm a cry baby. But Mego will never cry again, she'll be strong so Masamune-sama won't keep on worrying about her."

Katakura smiled as he stood up. "I told him that he doesn't have to worry this much. But I think he just loves you too much that he can't help but worry about you, my lady" he said and patted her head gently. Megohime looked up at him blushing in response to what he said. She looked away once their eyes met, and in almost a whisper she stated her gratitude.

Katakura walked inside leaving Megohime at the door.

She stayed there.

Morning turned into noon, and Megohime was still there.

Noon turned into evening and she didn't move and inch.

As she was absorbed in her own thoughts about her husband, the door before her opened and Katakura came out. "Masamune-sama wishes to see you, my lady". Megohime looked up at him at once. She couldn't believe what she heard till Katakura Kojuuro motioned for her to go inside. She tried to get up as fast as possible but her legs couldn't support her since she stayed seated in that spot for long hours. As Katakura saw her struggling to get up and stand steady, he offered her a hand at once and helped her gain her balance. Megohime's eyes never moved away from the slightly open door before her. She didn't pay that physical contact with Katakura Kojuuro any attention. Like a child who started to walk; she moved to the door. Slowly Katakura was letting go of her as she reached for the door. Once she put her hands on the door to push it open, her husband's voice called for her. "Mego…" he called. She felt tears trying to escape but she fought and kept them to herself.

As she pushed the door open gently and she was able to take a look at her husband; she felt a heavy rock being placed over her chest. Masamune was lying down with bandages wrapping almost all of him. His head, his neck, his right hand, and his left arm were all bandaged. Every visible part of his body was. Megohime felt suffocated. "Meg…" he called again with his one eye closed. She slowly walked towards him. She quietly sat by his side, thinking about nothing but to keep her eyes dry. He slowly opened his left eye and looked at her. She looked at him and reached for his hand, taking it in her warm hands.

"… You are a good girl, Meg" Masamune said and smiled at her.

She nodded and smiled back at him. Her smile was the pain killer he sought.

"Long time no see. How had you been?" she asked, smiling and extending one hand to move his hair away from his face.

Masamune let out a weak chuckle at the question, and enjoyed the feeling of the tip of her fingers touching his face. "Never been better. What about you?" he asked as he caught her had before it goes back to where it came from. He kissed her fingers then looked up at his beautiful wife. "I have never been better too, Masamune-sama" Mego replied and leaned down to kiss him on the lips. The kiss was brief but it was long enough to make Masamune regain complete thoughts from when he was on the battlefield. "Kiss me again" he demanded, not wanting any distance separating him from Megohime ever again. She obeyed and gave him another kiss. This time it lasted a bit longer but it had to end. When Megohime started to move away, Masamune tightened his grip on her hand.

She felt it.

She felt that he has something he wants to let out. She tilted her head questionably and smiled gently at his pained expression. "Yes, Masamune-sama?" she whispered.

A pause.

"Meg…"

"Yes?"

He took a deep breath.

She took one too.

"In the battlefield… I was afraid. Scared to death. When they started attacking us, I knew that we'll never win this one… and I might never return."

She opened her mouth to say something, but he looked at her and continued at once.

"Through the whole battle, I hadn't even once thought about Oushuu and its people. I was afraid that I won't be able to see you again. I realized that I'm too weak. I don't even have faith in myself. If I had that; I'd be sure that I will win and come back here. I fail at—"

"It's my fault!" she said and looked down as she went back to her previous position. "There was no single time that I have sent you to a battle with a real smile. I have always given you a fake one. And I know you would read it pretty well on my face that I don't want you to go. I'm the one who never had faith in you. Not once I did think that you'll be totally alright. I was always afraid. I was always worried. I never… had faith in you. And because of that, I killed a huge part of your confidence… Masamune-sama, there was no single time that you promised that you will come back and didn't. I should have learned by now that you never give a promise you can't keep. I should have more faith… NO! Absolute faith in you." She added then looked at him, straight in the eye and stated her reason in a simple sentence. "Because you're the one eyed dragon of Oushuu. Your time to descend hadn't come yet."

Silence.

"Love is blind, Meg. It doesn't allow you to see how strong this one eyed dragon is. And it doesn't allow me see how strong this one eyed dragon is too. It's the love's fault. Not ours."

"Masamune-sama…"

"I'll die by your side, Meg, not a yard away. Right next to you. Let's have faith in that."

"Masamune-sama… you became quite a romantic man."

She giggled and he blushed and looked away denying that point.

A thought was roaming around. Date Masamune, Date Megohime and Katakura Kojuuro, the three of them were thinking the same thing, but none was planning to share it with the other two.

"_Masamune's love for Megohime is making him weaker. How can it make him stronger instead?"_

They all knew that Masamune grew up with a lack of love, and now that he found it; he won't let go of it that easily. He's still a selfish child who doesn't know how to be less extreme or how to give up.


	9. Omake 2

**Hello everyone.**

**Thank you so much for all your support and suggestions and correction. I appreciate them very much.**

**The next chapter is a really tough one, so I had to take a break, and I'm taking you on a break with me. Hope you enjoy this extra chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Extra: Dango for Every Man<strong>

One fine day, Megohime went for a walk around Oushuu. She decided to visit the little local market they have. And she was accompanied by Katakura Kojuuro and two of her maids, Sayuri and Keiko. Sayuri happened to be the daughter of a kimono shop owner, so she took her mistress there and they spent a while in the shop as they had some tea and Megohime had to meet the neighbors of Sayuri's overly-happy-with-this-surprise-visit parents too. "I really can't believe that Megohime-sama took all the trouble to pay our humble shop a visit. You're so beautiful from up close, Megohime-sama." Sayuri's mother kept on saying. Sayuri was obviously feeling embarrassed by that. The father was just smiling as he drank his tea nervously. The intended to be a short quick visit lasted for an hour and a bit more. Megohime left after ordering three kimonos and got a fourth silk one as a gift.

"I'm really sorry for what happened, Mego-sama." Sayuri apologized and bowed just as they turned a corner. Megohime smiled and asked her to raise her head then said "You don't need to apologize for having such a kind honorable father and an honorable mother that's warm and happy just like the sunshine. When we were checking the cloths, I felt that I was home with my own mother."

(AN: in Japanese she's addressing Sayuri's parents with "Otou-sama" and "Okaa-sama" to show her respect to them)

Keiko came up to the two and in almost a whisper she told them "Girls, your apologies must be directed to Katakura-sama. I can tell from his solid expression that he's not the kind of guy who ever enjoyed a shopping trip before. I bet he'll go butcher something or someone once we get back to the castle." The other two slowly looked at Kojuuro's direction. He was looking away, but once he felt three sets of eyes gazing at him he looked at their direction. His three female companions jumped and looked away and started whispering again. Now he was totally lost on top of being really bored and almost out of patience.

"Should we just go back?" Mego asked her maids and looked from one to another.

"No no no. We're not finished shopping yet. We won't sacrifice our joy for any man." Keiko said.

"Kaiko-san! You must be more respectful to Katakura-sama! He's not just any man, you know!" Sayuri argued with an unbelieving expression.

"Indeed we're not over with shopping…" Mego said with a thoughtful expression and gazed at the horizon in a dramatic style. "Maybe we can just make this trip more fun for him." she added and looked at the other two.

"Yes! I always had faith in you, Mego-chama." Keiko said and smiled like a kid even that she was the oldest among the three of them. "What do you suggest then?"

"I have no idea… yet. Any ideas, Sayuri-chan?"

Kojuuro took couple of steps closer and asked "Is there something wrong, ladies?"

The fastest to open her mouth was Keiko, she extended an arm and opened her palm at Kojuuro's face and firmly said "Stay right there, Katakura-sama" then turned back to the other two and gestured to them to continue. Kojuuro just went back to his formal position and waited with a surprised expression.

"Erm… I don't know really how we can make it more fun for Katakura-sama… I don't even know what he likes or what kind of person he is… I rea—"

Keiko snapped her fingers at Sayuri's face. Sayuri jumped. "Exactly! If we're talking about a man, dango will make him happy, no matter what kind of a man he is. You're a genius Sayuri."

"I am?"

"Yes, you are."

"What about me, what about me, Keiko-san?" Mego said as she tugged at Keiko's sleeve.

"You too, dear. Now let's go to the dango shop."

And the three females started walking. Kojuuro just followed them from a distance as he had been doing since the morning. They reached a dango shop in a matter of minutes. Keiko just walked inside to order after telling the other three to sit down. There were two wooden benches. Mego and Sayuri sat on one. Kojuuro sat on the other one. A minute later Keiko came out.

"Why are you divided into two, my friends?" she asked.

"A man must keep his distance from women he has no relation to." Kojuuro said at once.

"Sayuri and I are your co-workers and Mego-sama is your lord's wife. We're all related here."

"That's not the relation I meant…" and before he was able to finish his sentence he was pulled over to the other bench by Keiko. She made him sit between herself and Mego. Less than a second and Kojuuro was up on his feet.

"Sit down, Katakura-sama."

"Never. It's shameful for a man like me to si—"

"C'mon! You'll never have a chance like this again. Three beautiful women wanting to spoil you a bit."

"Iida-dono! Please refrain from saying such things. Megohime-sama is a married woman!"

And he left.

"Did he just yell at me?" Keiko said and looked at the other two.

"You really gone too far this time, Keiko-san" Sayuri said, then looked at Mego who was silent. And just when she opened her mouth to ask if Mego is alright their dango orders were there. Mego looked at Kojuuro's portion and asked the waitress to wrap it for her. She paid for all the dango and the tea then took Kojuuro's share and went after him. Her maids asked if she want them to go with her and she just smiled and asked them to enjoy their snack.

"As if we can enjoy it now" Keiko said and pouted as she watched Mego walks away. "And she forgot her own dango too"

"I think you should apologize later, Keiko-san. By buying dango for everyone in the castle" Sayuri said and took a sip from her tea like an old wise lady.

Mego didn't walk much nor looked around much; Kojuuro was just keeping his distance from them. After all he was ordered to accompany them and protect his lord's wife. So he can't just ditch his mission because of a small matter like that.

"Ah, Kojuuro-dono!"

Kojuuro looked at her for a second then looked away and apologized for his actions.

Mego just walked up to him and handed him the small package with his dango. He looked at the package then looked at her. "That was really surprising. You and Masamune-sama are sure alike" she said and giggled. "Being all manly and tough but totally clumsy and shy when it comes to dealing with women. Now I know where did Masamune-sama picked those characteristics from" she added as she sat on a flat-topped stone at the side of the street, and motioned for Kojuuro to join her on the other stone. He joined her as she demanded.

"I think he's picking some things from you too, Mego-sama"

"Really?"

"Yes. He's more open now and he can express his thoughts and feelings better now"

"… I never realized. Well, he surely doesn't talk much around me. I wonder if he used to talk less than this before" she said as she tilted her head to one side thinking and trying to remember how Masamune was when she first came to Oushuu.

"When we get used to things we tend to forget how they used to be before. But he surely changed. I'm really grateful to the gods that they created you for him and him alone"

That last part made Mego turn pink. She placed a hand over her rosy lips and looked down.

Not long after that a stick of dango approached her. She looked from the stick to the hand holding it and up to the face of the hand owner. Kojuuro was kneeling before her and offering her the dango.

"I bet you didn't have your share, Mego-sama. Would you accept this from your loyal servant?"

She nodded silently and took the dango.

On their way back to join Sayuri and Keiko, Mego was walking behind Kojuuro. She stared at his back for a while. Wide and firm. Katakura Kojuuro is a man she can depend on and trust him with her life, a man she can turn to when in trouble. And now she understood even more why her husband respects and looks up to this man.

Kojuuro looked back at her over his shoulder.

Megohime looked back at him and smiled.

He chuckled at the kid face smiling back at him then looked in front of him again. And he thought of opening a daycare when he becomes old and retires. He surely took care of a troublesome kid and an innocent one too, not to mention all the young men in the army.

* * *

><p><strong>Megohime on the battlefield next... Stay tuned for the Megohime vs Matsunaga<strong>.


	10. From a butterfly to a dragon

Hello everyone.

When I started writing this story, I never imagined that I'll get more than 20 reviews. You guys are making me really happy, so I really want to improve more and give you better chapters. Thank you so much ;w;

Special thanks to **_Ringoko_** and _**Noc and NC**_, thank you soooooooooo much for the help. I hope I'm doing better now.

This chapter is the longest so far. And it was the toughest. I'm not very satisfied since I didn't spend more time watching historical dramas.

Might think about writing a modern Basara story. LOL.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: From a butterfly to a dragon<strong>

Standing before the doors of the room from which her husband ruled Oshuu, Megohime took a deep breath and thought about what she was planning to do once again. She knew very well that Masamune will never approve of what she's about to do, but for his sake she's crossing the lines and going against all his wishes. Next to her stood Katakura Kojuuro, he turned to her and asked "Are you sure about this, Megohime-sama?". She nodded and took another deep breath. In what seemed as slow motion, the doors to the room opened by Kojuuro, and nine of the Date army generals came into the view. Slowly, one after another, they looked towards the opening door, and then they bowed when Megohime stepped inside. She walked to the seat where her husband used to sit on, in dignity and confidence. And again, one by one, the generals raised their heads. Kojuuro sat in his usual place, just to the right of Megohime.

Silence.

Fear.

Terror.

Panic.

"Gentlemen, henceforth, the Date army will be under my command. And I humbly ask for your assistance and cooperation." she said and took a good look at the expressions that are being drawn upon the faces of the generals. "There had never came a day where a woman commanded this army, if I may say. I don't think the soldiers will accept this." said one of the generals. The other eight generals nodded in agreement. "Man or woman, it doesn't matter as long as they can put a perfect plan, and lead the army to victory. And I shall bring victory to my people. If you are afraid that I'll bring doom to you and your men, you're allowed to refuse assisting me. I did not come here to force you to die under my command, I came to ask you to help me gain victory and protect our lands. And I'm positive that the victory will be ours if enough men are ready to take orders from me." Megohime answered confidently, and the generals fell silent for couple of seconds. "May we start our strategy meeting now?" she asked with a smirk.

Arrogant.

Cocky.

A child.

Watanabe Ichiro, the oldest general in the Date army, saw none other than his lord, Date Masamune, sitting on that seat and explaining a bold strategy. Megohime may have spoken in better grammar and used more refined words, but her eyes and earlier smirk were identical to her husband's. After the meeting, Megohime got the agreements of six generals.

Now after everyone is gone, and no one left in that room but Megohime and Kojuuro, Megohime's hands started to shake, then her whole body followed. She wrapped her arms around herself and lowered her head. "Mego-sama?" Kojuuro asked with a shocked face. "I… I never thought I would be able to pull something like that. I was totally scared." she said. Hearing that, Kojuuro felt at ease, there was nothing to worry about if it is just that. He smiled and in a soft tone he said "You did well. And your plan is surely going to work perfectly."

With only three days left for the decisive battle, an unexpected visitor appeared. Megohime was busy revising the plan and the documents about the army when Kojuuro entered the room and announced that a messenger came from the province of Echigo. "Uesugi-sama sent someone?" Megohime took few seconds to comprehend what she was told. Kojuuro answered with a nod, and then turned to the door when he was ordered to bring the messenger in. In a few seconds, Megohime was face to face with an alluring female.

"I am Kasuga, Uesugi Kenshin-sama's shinobi. I had been sent to deliver Date Masamune-sama a message from Kenshin-sama."

"I'll be taking care of that, since I'm the one in command now."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, I'm the one in command until Masamune-sama regains his health."

"… Oh… Erm… Here's the letter… I'm really sorry."

"Don't be, Kasuga-dono."

Megohime took the letter from Kasuga and opened it. She read it twice and still couldn't believe what she was reading. After reading it for the third time, she handed it to Kojuuro. She stared at him as he read the letter. He was clearly surprised too. After finishing, Kojuuro looked up at his lady, she was smiling, and so he was. Megohime turned back to Kasuga and said "We humbly accept Uesugi-sama's assistance, and we're more than glad to alley with him". After explaining the plan to Kasuga and writing a letter to Uesugi Kenshin, Megohime insisted in having tea with the alluring woman. Kasuga was two years older than Megohime. They quickly became friends over that cup of tea, and by the end of their meeting, Megohime changed the way of addressing Kasuga from "Kasuga-dono" to "Kasu-nee", and they promised each other to have a longer chat when wars stop consuming their time.

* * *

><p>Few hours left for Megohime's first battle, and she was having her dinner with her husband. He never knew that she was going to fight against Matsunaga. He still had difficulties sitting up, so she helped him eat his rice porridge that she cooked herself. He said that it was salty but ate it all. That night, Megohime stood by his room's door for a longer while after she wished him sweet dreams.<p>

* * *

><p>Kojuuro walked in a quick pace towards Megohime's room. It was almost time for them to move out, and she still didn't appear. When he was allowed to enter her room, he wasn't ready for what he was seeing. Full warrior armor, two white katana sheaths at her waist, blue jacket, short hair, and a helmet with a crescent moon. "So, how do I look?" Megohime said in a melodic style. Kojuuro's gaze was fixed at a spot over her shoulder. "Your… hair" he finally managed to say. Megohime walked to him and took off the helmet and smiled wide as she ran her hand through her short hair and said "My head feels lighter like this. And it's all part of the plan, remember?". Kojuuro remembered every little detail, but he never remembered her mentioning this part in a serious tone. Before he can say anymore, she put the helmet back, and adjusted her two katanas.<p>

"**Are you ready, Kojuuro?**"

Kojuuro didn't respond.

"Did I say it wrong again?"

Kojuuro shook his head and answered with a smile that Megohime never saw before "No. It was perfect. Your illusion game is perfect, Mego-sama." She sighed in relief and walked towards the doors of her room as they were opened by two of her maids. "Let's salvage Masamune-sama's pride" she said as she looked back at Kojuuro over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>It was almost mid night when Megohime and Kojuuro walked to the dojo where the first squad waited. Megohime was supposed to lead this squad and move out to where Matsunaga's forces are; after the other four squads gain their stations. The moment she stepped inside after Kojuuro, some of the men stood on their feet in shock, and others were leaning forward and using their arms as support, and many of those called out their lord's name. The dojo wasn't lit; so many of the soldiers mistook Megohime for their lord judging from the helmet. Megohime couldn't help but laugh and teasingly she said "Perfectly fell into the trap."<p>

"Eh? It's Megocchi!"

"But… But…"

"Megohime-sama, why did you cut your hair?"

"Mego-sama cut her hair? Wait what? I can't see!"

The turbulence didn't last for long when it came into a halt by the sudden appearance of a blond ninja.

"Megohime-sama, I'm here to report."

"Oh! Kasuga-dono. Inform me."

"We took down the four spies around the castle. Now your squad may proceed unreported. And we found three watchmen around the Matsunaga base and took two of them down. It's only a matter of time till the third watchman find out what happened."

"Good. What about the other four Date squads and the Uesugi archers?"

"Two Date squads stationed successfully, the other two are on the move, and the archers are stationed too, waiting for your command."

"And my command shall be to attack once the Matsunaga army comes to conscious. I want them to witness the nightmare fully aware. And we, the first squad will move out this moment and wait for our turn."

"Understood."

And the blond ninja disappeared.

"Men, time to move!" Kojuuro announced and the soldiers gave him a war cry.

At the Matsunaga camp, it didn't take the watchman too long to find the bodies of his other fellow watchmen. At once he set off a canon announcing that their camp is under attack. When the Date squads and the Uesugi archers heard the canon; they expected to see some startled soldiers. But the Matsunaga army was well organized, in less than three minutes the soldiers were coming out in full armors and equipment. The archers wasted no time and attacked from their hilltop in the west. The Date squads swarmed into the camp from east and north. The Matsunaga army sent for reinforcement to their camp in the south, for their four canons won't do much against this ambushing army. Canons were stationed quickly to attack the archers, while the foot soldiers defended the camp from east and north.

Megohime and her squad were watching as they stationed in the woods at the south when one of the Date watchmen came to them with the Matsunaga soldier that was sent for the south camp. Kojuuro took care of him and sent a messenger to the castle to inform the remaining squads about the south camp and occupy it.

It was getting cloudy and visibility was dropping even more. The night was moonless and now it's even starless. Megohime decided to attack and barged into the center of the battlefield.

Matsunaga was at the back sending commands to counterattack the ambush. He was so sure that he sent Masamune back half-dead the last time. Is the Date army attacking on its own? Is it Katakura Kojuuro?

"My lord, it's Date Masamune!"

"… What?"

"It's him! And Katakura Kojuuro is with him. He's attacking us!"

"Impossible!"

When Matsunaga turned to look at the southern horizon, he saw it, a golden crescent moon. Even in that very dark night it was visible. The first squad looked like crows approaching. When the Matsunaga soldiers saw what's coming their way, they realized that not even their lord's exceptional planning abilities will help them survive the night.

"Halt!" Katkura Kojuuro yelled and all the attacking squads stopped, including the archers. In a slower pace, Megohime and Kojuuro approached Matsunaga. Matsunaga's soldiers hurried to defend their lord and gathered around him, but he moved towards the approaching party. "White katana sheaths?" he wondered and narrowed his eyes and took a good look at the young man on the horse. It was none other than Date Masamune whom he defeated by his own hands couple of days before.

Finally reaching her destination, Megohime got off her horse and walked towards Matsunaga as she took off her helmet.

Shock

"Good evening… Or should I say good morning, Matsunaga-sama"

"Who are you, woman?"

"Oushuu's leader, Date Masamune's wife, Date Megohime"

She bowed in grace.

He couldn't believe.

"So I get that my little Masamune-kun is so beat up that he sent his beautiful wife to fight in his place? Since when Oushuu's men hide behind their women?"

"I'm not fighting. I'm just accompanying the troops"

She smiled.

"After all, if I participated in this and you got defeated, what will become of your reputation, Matsunaga-sama? Getting defeated by a woman"

She smirked.

He moved closer and leaned closer to her ear. "Now now, beautiful bride, if you ever thought that you'll be able to defeat me, then you're mistaken. I'm undefeatable, ask your husband" He moved his head inches away and looked her in the eyes and added "Thank the gods that I'm a noble man who doesn't lay a sword on a woman" and smirked as he ran a finger down her left cheek. "Your answer is?" he asked as he tilted her chin up. She moved his hand away and answered "Look around you, your army is in pieces. You better stop whispering into my ear and rather command the remaining soldiers to pack up and withdraw" then she whispered "I don't care if you don't lay a sword on a woman, because I don't mind laying a sword on a man"

Matsunaga laughed hard and long as he turned back and walked towards his men. Then he turned to Megohime and said "Megohime's midnight ambush, a bold strategy that cost me much. It was thrilling. Next time I'll surely ask for you alongside the six claws of your husband"

* * *

><p>When the Date army entered their castle it was already around noon, since Megohime and Kojuuro met up with Uesugi Kenshin to thank him for his assistance.<p>

"He'd know by now, no?"

"I bet he's either really worried or really angry"

"How does he act when he's really angry?"

"In a ruthless manner"

"I think… I'll go pay my parents a quick visit and come back after my hair grows back, **you see?**"

Katakura Kojuuro laughed and gently patted Megohime's head in an attempt to ease her worries and fears. "He can't get so angry at you. He'll probably get angry on me because I let you do all that" he said. Megohime's expression didn't change much, but that pat sure did magic to her worried soul.

In Masamune's room the air was thick and heavy. Even that it was early noon, his wife and his faithful retainer felt that it was dark outside and even darker inside. Awkward silence lasted for quite a while. Masamune's patience was obviously fading. "Explain!" he barked. The other two jumped and looked at each other, they whispered a bit among themselves then turned to Masamune. Kojuuro started talking, "Oushuu was in grave danger so Megohime-sama came up with a brilliant strategy to-"

"Mego was the mastermind behind this?"

"Masamune-sama, she was a mastermind in a good way. If I ma—"

"MEGOHIME! What the hell were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry, Masamune-sama! Kojuuro-dono was there so it was alright"

"Alright? ALRIGHT? So he was with you in this! KOJUURO!"

"Please don't yell at him. I don't know what else Matsunaga-dono would have done if Kojuuro-dono was not there!"

"What did that fox do? ANSWER ME, MEGOHIME!"

"He… he did nothing actually… he just touched my cheek with ONLY one finger…"

"MATSUNAGA!" Masamune yelled as he clutched his futon tighter. He turned to Kojuuro and said "And you, how dare you let him touch her, KOJUURO?" Without waiting for an answer he looked at Megohime and as he opened his mouth to yell once again he started to cough. Thinking that one of his wounds opened again, both of his guests ran to check. "Oh my god! I killed my husband!" Megohime cried as she ran her hands all over his chest to check the wounds. Kojuuro was checking his back. Masamune was getting angrier that he can't yell the rest. Finally after the cough stopped he managed to hiss out "Don't any of you dare to worry about my health! Get lost" Megohime dramatically wrapped her arms around him and like an excessively spoiled princess clung onto him and asked "Even me, Masamune-sama?". Her husband didn't think much and answered at once "Especially you!". Megohime pouted and walked out following Kojuuro.

Outside the room, the first squad soldiers were waiting. When Kojuuro and Megohime came out the soldiers burst into laughter. Megohime pouted again and walked away in a quick pace. "You meanies!" she said and turned to stick out a tongue at them. Some laughed and others tried to assure her that everything will be okay and Kojuuro once again patted her on the head with a smile as he walked past her.

If she gained something from all of this, it's surely a caring big heart and too many friends who saw beyond her title and fancy kimonos.

And an angry husband.


	11. Mothers

Everyone who read/follow/review my humble fic, thank you so much for the support. I **really **appreciate it ( ^ u ^ )

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Mothers<strong>

The day after Megohime's first battle was lively. When her family heard the news, her mother and brother came over to check on her. A huge argument occurred and it lasted for couple of hours. Her mother was so shocked and thought that what her daughter did was reckless, unnecessary, dangerous, outrageous and stupid. Her brother was sometimes on her side and the other times on their mother's side.

"Just look at her! Look at that awful hairstyle! I'm shocked!"

"Mother, it was all part of the plan as she explained. Please calm down"

"I am calm. And totally disappointed! I didn't give birth to her so she can go cutting her hair and storm into a battlefield recklessly like that!"

"Mom! I'm not a doll"

"Megohime, remember, it's "mother" not "mom" when we're in your husband's house"

"You're changing the subject, mother!"

"Of course I am. That subject is causing me a continuous heart attack. Ask your bother how many times I fainted after hearing the news"

"How many times did she faint?"

"Two times"

"I'm sorry, mom… I mean, mother. I'm sorry but it was the only option we had to save Oushuu"

"What about my daughter? She can just die? You're my only daughter. I can't just accept the thought of you facing dangers like that"

Silence.

Megohime slowly crawled to where her mother is and rested her head on her mother's lap. Since she was a little child, she used to do that whenever she feels that she hurt her mother. In response, her mother patted her head lovingly and whispered "It's okay. Just don't get me worried like that again". The daughter nodded.

Megohime had always thought that she was really blessed. Unlike other high class families, hers was really close. Even with having a nanny to take care of her since her first hours in this world, she always had her mother by her side. Looking after her, teaching her how to read and write, taking care of her when she was sick, watching her grow; her mother was always present.

"So, how is Masamune-kun?" the mother asked as she ran couple of fingers through her daughter's recently cut hair.

"He's getting better, thank you" the daughter replied with a soft smile.

"Your father might come visit him during this week"

The daughter got up and a happy and excited expression appeared on her face. She always loved her father's visits. She would swear that it's because she loves her father so much; but everyone can figure it's because of the presents he brings each time. "I can't wait to see him" she said and smiled like a five years old child.

Before she enjoys the moment to its fullest, her mother stood up and walked to the door.

"Mom?"

"I better go see Masamune-kun now. We will be leaving shortly"

The daughter and the son stood up and followed their mother. Once they all got into the hallway, Megohime led the way to her husband's room. On the way she suddenly realized that Masamune had been so angry at her the night before, a sweat ran down the side of her forehead, she gulped as she stood by his room's door. And in a faint voice she announced their presence.

"Come in" Masamune said and a young servant opened the doors. Masamune was at his writing desk, well dressed, and tying his eyepatch. Seeing that, Megohime hurried to help him. And to her relief, he accepted her assistance without a hustle. "I am really sorry for meeting you in such a form" Masamune apologized and bowed his head. "Please make your selves at home" he added and smiled at his in-laws. Oushuu's finest tea had been served with Kyoto's best sweets. The in-laws didn't stay long after that. At the very end, when Masamune's mother-in-law was walking out of his room's door, she stopped and turned back with a mischievous smile and bluntly said "I can't wait till I see your little monsters that will call me 'grandmother'".

And she was gone.

It took Masamune and Megohime some seconds to comprehend what they just heard, and when they got it, their brains exploded. Megohime, who was few steps away from the door as she was following her mother and brother to see them off, fidgeted out without risking looking back at her husband's face. "M-Mother?" she called as she stepped out.

And she was gone.

Masamune was left alone. Too many things were running through his head. And his face was hot. It was too much and so sudden for him. He quickly pulled out his futon threw himself on it and covered himself with his sheets. But all of that didn't help in stopping his imagination running wild. Just that line of his mother-in-law made him start imagining Megohime in her silk night kimono. The kimono slips off her shoulder as she crawls closer. She then whispers something into his ear, and then proceeds to kiss him on the cheek. He can feel her breath brushing against his skin. Why can't his wounds start hurting like hell now and make him think about death instead?

Footsteps approaching.

Megohime had a hard time to get back to her husband's room. As she walked down the corridor, she wished that the corridor gets longer and longer and her destination never comes to view until she ages and dies. To her misfortune, she wasn't in Wonderland. She stood by the door for a while, blushing like crazy. Slowly she slid the door open and stepped inside. Her husband was covered with sheets up to his head. "I'm back, Masamune-sama" she said, still blushing, but also wondering when he managed to go back to bed. He slowly lowered the sheets and looked at her briefly before averting his gaze to the ceiling. Megohime sat next to him with her eyes fixed on her hands.

Minutes passed.

"Meg…"

"Yes?"

"… My father had me when he was twenty-four years old… I thought about following his steps… Is it okay with you?"

"… If that what you want, Masamune-sama"

He looked at her.

"What do _you_ want, Meg?"

She looked at him and quickly looked away as she blushed again.

"… I-I do not know"

"Ever thought about how many kids do you want?"

"… Maybe… A little"

"How many do you want?"

"F-Five… One girl and four boys"

"Can you wait for five years to have your first child?"

She looked at him, still blushing.

He slowly sat up.

"As long as it's Masamune-sama's child, I can wait forever"

"Come closer"

She moved closer, as close as she can get. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and with his free hand, he took her chin, ran his thumb over her soft lips, slowly parting them. He leaned closer and kissed her.

A letter got delivered to Masamune at the evening of that day.

Yoshihime – his mother – was coming to visit and stay for few days.

He wasn't able to sleep that night.

* * *

><p><em>Four days later.<em>

Megohime was checking her hair for the third time to make sure that she is totally ready to meet her in-laws. "Mego-sama, please stop playing with your hairpins or they'll come off" a maid said. "Sorry" Megohime replied and stopped touching her hairpins. Her attention got directed to her kimono instead, she turned a bit to the right and a bit to the left to check it. Suddenly she turned away from the mirror and walked out of her room. She went straight to Kojuuro's room.

"Kojuuro-dono, are you in there?"

The door slid open by Kojuuro. "Yes, Mego-sama? May I help you?" he asked as he stepped aside to let her in.

"What do you think?" she asked as she took a spin around herself with a childish smile. "And what do you say about this hairstyle?" she added when she stopped.

"Very neat and beautiful, my lady" the retainer answered with a gentle smile.

"I thought so too. I'm such a perfect human" she said and laughed obnoxiously. "Now I'm off to show Masamune-sama. See you" she added and walked out humming happily.

Since the letter arrived four days prior, everyone was tense, especially Masamune. Anxiousness filled the air. And Megohime tried to lighten up the mood for everyone. Yoshihime was viewed as the devil mother in this castle. Everyone heard a story or two about how cruel she is towards her eldest son. Megohime met her only twice, and exchanged very little words with her. She couldn't believe what she had been told about Yoshihime, for her, there can never be a mother that would hate her child as much as she had been told. Because Yoshihime was treating Kojiro – Masamune's younger brother – very gently and lovingly as she witnessed with her own eyes. Her only brother-in-law may have looked like an empty shell most of the time, but Megohime thought that he must be a very shy person.

Finally, Megohime reached the room where her husband was. She excused herself and went inside. He was sitting quietly, watching the magnificent garden, in his best suit. Dressed up in a formal, navy kimono, his hair is pulled back in a short ponytail.

"Masamune-sama…"

He didn't turn toward the voice.

She called again.

And one more time.

He turned.

"Meg!"

"Masamune-sama, look look! Don't I look like a goddess?"

He laughed and motioned for her to come and sit with him. When she reached him and sat across of him, he took her hands in his and asked "A goddess marrying a dragon, it sounds like a folk tale, don't you think?". She giggled. He leaned and kissed her on the forehead.

Something was different about that kiss. It didn't felt like Masamune at all. Like something was missing. Megohime wanted to ask if he's okay, but she already knew what his answer will be. He will not talk about it… Never. Even now, there are things that Masamune never talks about with her. And when he doesn't want to talk about something, he shows more affection towards her. Megohime thought maybe he's worried that if she knew about his darkest secrets and real feelings; she might come to hate him or put a distance between them, so he tries to keep her close. "Silly, I will never judge you or leave you" she said inside her head. Looking at his smiling face, she was able to see the troubled face he was concealing under that one. She wanted to hug him and tell him that it will be alright, and nothing will make her take a step away from him. She wanted him to take her love for granted and stop doubting.

She opened her mouth and started to speak.

"Masamune-sama, since your wounds are almost healed, may I ask you to do something for me?"

"I won't give you a piggyback again, you're fat"

"I am not fat! Wait! Stop distracting me from my objective, please!"

"I just stated a truth. That's what you get from eating all the sweets sent by old man Takeda"

He smirked teasingly.

"Masamune-sama!"

She pouted.

"Okay okay, I'll stop now. So what do you want?"

"I want nothing"

She turned away.

"Spit it out or I'm going to tickle you to death or something"

She turned to him with an indifferent expression.

"To death?"

He leaned back and used his arms as support. Then smirked.

"Or maybe torture you? How would you like that?"

"By doing what?"

"Slowly crushing you in my arms and suffocate you with a kiss"

Her expression changed to something he never seen before.

"Such a turn on" she said and smiled shyly

One of his arms went dead in shock and he lost his balance. He quickly got up and took her face in his hands.

"Meg! Where's my innocent and pure Meg? Oi! Meg, come back!"

She was in another world, her fantasy world. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest.

"I like it when you are aggressive"

"I like it when you are pure and innocent"

"Shut up, you like it too"

"Nope"

"Masamune-sama, if I said you like it, then you like it"

"I lost my wife"

"And you gained an adventure"

"… Meg, come back, don't sell your soul to the devil"

And they carried on.

Shortly after that a servant announced the arrival of the cruel mother and her youngest son. They arrived in an elegant cart that spelled nothing but high class. The Mogami clan was known to fancy beautiful things. And Yoshihime was a Mogami to the core. She was a perfectionist, and everyone agreed.

The cart stopped and the two visitors got out of it. Yoshihime was thin with a pale skin. Her hair was long and straight, styled in a perfect updo. Her lips were elegant. Her eyelashes were thick. Her eyes were brown, just like her two sons. People agreed that if she ever had daughters, they would be flawless. Kojiro, the younger brother was a bit taller than his older brother. He was well-built and had a slightly tanned skin like his late father. His eyes looked dead.

The mother looked straight at her eldest son who was standing some feet away with his wife. She walked up to him with a dry smile, Kojiro followed, and the servants bowed. Megohime walked to her mother-in-law and greeted her. When they reached Masamune the mother motioned for him to not to bow for her. "You're already low enough" she said in a husky voice and walked into the huge building that made the guest house of the castle.

He clenched his fist in anger.

Megohime took it in her hands and smiled at him.

A storm is approaching.


	12. All Shades of Pain

Hello guys~

I have a question for you this time. I'm trying to come up with a good design for Megohime, so can you please tell me how you imagine her?

I'm trying to draw her on a manga page. Speaking of manga, here i did draw a page based on the previous chapter. You can check it here: art/SB-fake-doujin-page-317469905

Now, back to the story~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: All Shades of Pain<strong>

They lit no candle. They just sat there in the dark. The moon seldomly took a peek at them from behind the clouds, its light reflecting upon their forms.

Yoshihime had asked Masamune to have a round or two of sake with her.

He obeyed.

As he placed his cup on the table after the third round, he took a look at his mother's face. She was looking at him with her cold eyes and cruel smile, slowly rubbing her cup against her lower lip. Finally she took the last sip of her sake and put away her cup.

Minutes of silence passed.

She started to play with her long hair.

"It had been a while since I cut my hair… Never after your father passed away"

She looked at him.

He stayed silent.

"I loved him. I loved him a bit too much, I think. I never thought I will. When you were born, I was supposed to kill him and take you back to the Mogami clan as a hostage. But many things went wrong, and one thing went pretty well, and that's Kojiro"

She let out a small giggle and looked at the moon.

"You took him away from me. You killed Terumune-sama. And above that, you took the Date clan from Kojiro. How can you be so selfish and heartless, Masamune? I always thought that you were missing and eye, not a heart, my boy"

She turned to him and crawled closer.

"He loved you more than anything, and anyone, even me. How dare you kill him just like that?"

She whispered into his ear as she played a bit with his hair and caressed his cheek.

"You had him for yourself while he was alive, and you had him for yourself in his death. I should have killed him with my own hands back then. Masa-"

"Enough!" he cut her off and got on his feet.

She looked at him with a surprised face. Her pretended surprise didn't last longer than a second or two though; it was instantly overtaken by a smirk. She wanted to break him and that what she managed successfully.

It was too much for him. He felt an uncontrollable anger creeping. He hated her, he always did. He hated everything about her. Today he had a really hard time with forcing himself to look at her face. No matter how much he thinks about it, he can never remember when he stopped looking at her face. If he were asked about how his mother looked like, he wouldn't be able to answer, he didn't know how she looks exactly, he forgot how she used to look. All he could remember was her cruel smile. And today when he looked at her, the smile was still there. The reason he stopped looking at her was still there. He wished he never looked.

The anger felt like a giant's hand squeezing his lungs, trying to suffocate him. Masamune walked to the door.

"Let Kojiro take care of the clan for you. You can retire and live happily with the cute princess of the Miharu castle."

He stood in front of the door for couple of seconds, then opened his mouth wondering if there's enough air in his lungs, or will it all run out before he finishes talking?

"The Mogamis shall never take control of the Date as long as I live. You and your toy of a son can die cursing me for that"

He opened the doors and added "One more thing, never talk about my father or my wife ever again, Yoshihime-sama"

He walked out.

The second he stepped out of the guest house where his mother and brother reside, he let out a cry filled with agony. Those who were nearby woke up startled. One of the young servants who were sleeping walked out of the servants' suite and ran to his lord to see what's wrong. Masamune shoved him aside and walked away, towards the stables.

Next morning, Megohime woke up to find that her husband didn't come back the previous night. His futon was untouched. "Did he solve all his problems with his mother and brother and decided to have a family sleepover?" she asked herself as she rubbed her eyes and got out of her futon. She walked lazily to the dressing room as she heard one of her maids talking. "Good morning, ladies" she greeted her maids. They didn't answer at once and cheerfully as they do every morning. There was a pause, forced smiles and a single worried face. "Oh, Kotaro! Good morning, kid, something the matter?" Megohime greeted the young servant with the worried face. He looked at the maid he was talking to. That maid tried to take him out of the room, saying "It's shameful to get into his Mistress's room this early in the morning. I'll take him back to the guest house where he should be working"

"Wait. Let him tell me what brought him here"

"Mego-sama, it isn't something to worry about"

"Kotaro, did something happen to Okaa-sama or Kojiro-sama?"

The kid shook his head.

"… What about Masamune-sama?"

The kid stayed silent for couple of seconds then answered.

"Yesterday, at night… Masamune-sama looked so frustrated… He rode his horse and went out"

"Out to where?"

"I don't know"

"He didn't come back yet?"

"No"

"Thank you, Kotaro" his mistress said and patted his head gently as she moved to the drawers and took out a kimono. She has to go find her husband. She changed her clothes quickly and in less than fifteen minutes she was at the gates of the castle. (A/N: They say that wearing a kimono takes up to 10 minutes if you're used to wearing it.). Katakura Kojuuro and some soldiers where there. Apparently they knew about their lord's disappearance.

"Katakura-dono"

"Mego-sama… So you already knew"

"Yes. Take me with you"

Just as she finished her sentence, her husband came through the gates on his horse. Noticing the party standing by the gates, he fiercely pulled the reins, and the horse halted with a neigh.

"What are you guys doing here this early in the morning?"

"Masamune-sama! Where had you been? I wake up to find that you have vanished?!"

"Whoa! Who said I vanished?" he asked his wife with an astonished voice as he got off his horse and let one of the soldiers handle it. "Can't I go on a walk alone?" he added.

"At least tell us!"

"Come on, Meg! I don't need to tell you about every little thing that I want to do!"

Her patience was running out.

"Katakura-dono, say something!"

"Eh?... Ah…"

The retainer cleared his throat.

"Sure… Masamune-sama, you're not a child anymore, so stop acting like a child, please. You got us worried, especially Megohime-sama"

Katakura Kojuuro's face was dead serious. Masamune rolled his eyes nonchalantly and let out a sigh as he nodded.

"What if Okaa-sama and Kojiro-sama knew? They would g—" Megohime was saying, till her husband grabbed her arm and pulled her after him.

Katakura Kojuuro cursed himself inwardly, if he could predict what Megohime was about to say, he would have done anything to stop her from saying it. Him and his mistress they both saw the face that Masamune made when Megohime was saying that last sentence. Extreme anger. Megohime wished if she didn't say a thing, as she felt her husband's powerful grasp around her wrist. For the retainer, he felt that it's his duty to calm down his lord before he attempts to do any foolish thing, so he ran after him. "Masamune-sama! Please, don't do anyt—" Katakura Kojuuro was saying when his lord turned back at him with his usual arrogant smirk. "Haa? We're off to have breakfast, I'm too hungry to hear your lectures, guys" Masamune said. Katakura Kojuuro couldn't say a thing more. He knew very well that his lord was on the edge since the moment he received his mother's letter. Masamune, being as unpredictable as he is, it was hard even for the retainer who stayed by his side for years to know if his words will calm down his lord, or just make him unleash his anger. So he decided that the best thing to do is to stay silent and trust his lord's judgment.

For the couple, Masamune walked in a fast pace towards their suite. Megohime was too shocked and scared to say a word. When they reached their room, some of the maids were still there, tidying up. Without letting go of Megohime's wrist, Masamune said "I need to talk to my wife in private". The maids walked out at once. Masamune pulled his wife into the bedroom that was way deeper into the suite, to make sure that no one can hear them. He let go of Megohime and closed the doors behind them. Slowly, he turned back to his wife. She was holding her wrist and looking at him with an anxious face. He walked to her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you… or hurt you" he said and took her wrist in his hands. "But I messed up, look at this wrist. I'm really sorry, Meg"

"It's okay. I talked carelessly"

"It's not your fault"

"…"

"Meg, do you love me?"

"Huh?! Why so out of the blue?!"

"Do you?"

He looked serious.

"Y-yes. You know that already!"

"Will you accept me with all my faults?"

"Masamune-sama, what's going on?"

"Just answer the **fuckin'** question"

Now he was angry again as he yelled out that last line.

She jumped in surprise. She was shocked and scared. She started to tremble.

"Your answer, Meg"

"Yes… I will accept you no matter what"

Tears started to well up her eyes.

"Now now, don't cry"

He smiled gently and kissed her on the forehead. But his smile was scary. It was cold and distant. Her tears ran down, and he didn't dry them as he always does. He just said "We better go now. Yoshihime and Kojiro must be waiting for us" and walked out. Megohime stood there trying to stop crying and shaking, gaining back her composure.

The breakfast went smoothly. Megohime and Masamune were smiling and acting like a happy couple, to the point that Megohime thought that what happened earlier was just a bad dream or hallucination. Their guests were acting friendly too; Yoshihime telling stories about the childhood of her two handsome sons, with seldom teasing acts here and there. Kojiro was quiet most of the time, but he was surely smiling more than the previous day. An outsider would assume that they are a perfect happy family having a nice breakfast together.

However, the happy hours have to end sooner or later.

When they were done, Masamune suggested that he takes his younger brother to the dojo and work out a bit to make use of all the energy they got from their morning feast. Kojiro was hesitant at first, but seeing his mother nod in agreement, he knew that he has to go.

Now it was only the mother and her daughter-in-law. Megohime was thinking hard about some way to start up a conversation with her mother-in-law, but she was afraid. She felt a fear that she couldn't guess its reasons. Something about Yoshihime was intimidating her.

The long silence is now broken.

"Mego-chan, I would like to ask for your assistance"

"Assistance?"

"Yes. I would like you to talk to Masamune and convince him to retire and let Kojiro rule the Date clan"

Shock.

"… I beg your pardon?"

"I want Masamune to resign and let Kojiro rule. It'll be the best for the clan"

"But, okaa-sama, if Kojiro-sama ruled, then there will be no Date clan anymore. He is considered a member of the Mogami house"

"Exactly. The Date era is over, thanks to Masamune. I had many clans' leaders come to me and asking me to make Masamune resign. He had been so ruthless, arrogant and irresponsible. And since I'm his mother, I have the right to order him to do so. And I'm doing this for the sake of the clan"

Megohime looked down at her hands and sat silently for couple of seconds, trying to comprehend what she just heard.

"I can't do that. The name of the Date is all that is left for Masamune-sama by otou-sama. It means a lot to him. The Date clan is everything to him. He always says that he'll make otou-sama proud by having the Date clan rule all of Japan"

Yoshihime giggled briefly.

"He's all talk. And he's still young and inexperienced"

"I'll stay by his side and watch him grow up and become a magnificent leader"

Silence.

"Megohime, I'm a woman, wife, and a mother. Each role bestowed a great pain upon my soul. As a woman, my life was controlled by men; I rarely acted on my own record. As a wife, I loved a man that I should have killed, and I grew to regret loving him since he tossed me aside and directed all his love to his son who killed him in the end. And as a mother, I lived hating my own son for stealing away my beloved husband from me. For the son that I loved and spoiled, I ruined him and I realized that very late. Megohime, you'll feel pain through your life. Never trust a man or love him unconditionally. There will come a day when Masamune hurts you, either by favoring his children over you or by any other means, getting a concubine or two, or just stop loving you"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I care"

"With all due respect, okaa-sama, I think you're just feeling bitter"

"…"

"Now, if you may excuse me. I'm expecting some guests"

Megohime got up and walked out.

Yoshihime smiled to herself. She enjoyed breaking people the most. There was an unmatchable joy to that act.

* * *

><p>For the two brothers at the dojo, the atmosphere was friendlier. They practiced for a while, then decided to take a break. As they put back their wooden swords, Masamune walked closer to Kojiro and started measuring their heights.<p>

"How dare you grow taller than your older brother, Jiro?"

"Eh!? It's not like I can control it!"

Masamune burst into laughter.

"I was just kidding. You never changed one bit!" Masamune smiled and patted his younger brother on the head.

"Nii-sama… Stop treating me as if we're five years apart. I'm only one year younger than you, remember?" Kojiro said and took a step back.

"You'll always be my baby brother, deal with it" Masamune said teasingly.

No matter how happy they looked from afar, there was always something dark and sad engulfing them. Each one of them knew very well that the other is viewing him with hatred for only one thing; their mother. Masamune was abused and hated by his mother, he hated her for the harm she's aiming at him. And it was always paining him that his little brother was on her side. Kojiro on the other hand believed everything she said and hated his older brother for opposing their mother. The only person that brought them together was their father. And now he had passed away.

Can they keep what left from their weak bond, or will it break? It's all up to Yoshihime to decide that.

"Jiro, why don't you become a general in the Date army?"

"I can't leave mother. She's like a lonely fragile child. I need to take care of her"

"She got uncle Yoshiaki and the rest of the Mogami clan by her side"

"Nii-sama, I think if father was here, he would punch you hard; a dragon isn't this weak"

Kojiro smiled.

Masamune understood that it's no use trying to win Kojiro and get him on his side.

"I miss him" Masamune said.

"Me too… But, nii-sama, you're the lucky one here; you have more memories with him. You were by his side most of the time… I barely knew him as anything else but that kind man"

"He was kind. Always kind. Always smiling. Always caring. He was nothing else but a kind man, till the very end"

They stayed silent after that as each one of them drifted into their own thoughts about their father.

* * *

><p>At the evening of that day, Yoshihime decided to carry out a plan she had thought long time ago. It was her last hope to get hold of the Date clan and rule Oushuu. She waited till after dinner to start the execution of her plan. First, she ordered that her carriage be prepared, since she'll be leaving that night. Second, she paid a visit to the kitchen, and insisted that she prepares some tea for herself and her older son. "Let me at least make him some tea before I take my leave, please. It's the last moments that we cherish the most" she told the maids and the cooks who were shocked at her sudden visit to the kitchen. She prepared everything and carried the neatly put together tray and walked to Masamune's room with a loving mother's smile.<p>

"Masamune, it's me, may I come in?"

Masamune felt a chill upon hearing her voice. He walked in soundless steps and opened the doors.

"Yoshihime-sama, what brings you here at this time of the night?"

She didn't wait for him to invite her inside, so she carried her tray and walked in. Uninvited too, she sat into the small table and started pouring the tea.

"We're leaving. Your grandfather seems to be sick. I'm pretty sure it's nothing serious, but you know him and his dramatic personality. Anyway, I thought about coming to say good bye and have a last cup of tea with you, my son"

For some reason she gave a detectable emphasis to the word "last" in that final sentence.

Masamune had his doubts, yet he sat down facing her. Her smile was different. It wasn't that sadistic smile anymore. It felt purer. She got on her knees and perfectly placed his cup in front of him soundlessly. Then she sat back and proceeded to pour a cup for herself.

"Kojiro told me that he had a nice conversation with you about your father"

"I just told him that he wasn't missing anything"

"That's so kind of you"

"It's not like I was making up things to make him feel better. I just told him the truth"

"And you chose the pretty truth"

Moments of silence passed. And they were done with their tea. Yoshihime put the cups back on the tray then got up, and started walking to the door. At the same moment Masamune dropped to the floor clutching his chest. Yoshihime turned back to him and whispered "Farewell, Bontenmaru" then exited the room. Masamune was feeling unimaginable pain, as if someone was pulling out his heart. The pain was killing him, his vision was getting blurry, and his arms and legs were going numb. He wanted to curse his mother but no voice came out.

Everything was fading to black.

"_Is this is it? Is this my ending? Is this how dragons fall … Father?"_


	13. Fading to Black

This is one of the hardest chapters I ever wrote in this fic... Masa-chan kawaisou...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Fading to Black<strong>

Everything was fading to black.

_"Is this it? Is this my ending? Is this how dragons fall … Father?"_

Many thoughts, voices and images were racing in.

"Don't touch me, you deformed child!" Yoshihime was saying and covering her mouth, shaking. That was when Masamune paid her a visit after he was finally recovered from the smallpox that took away his right eye.

"Masamune-sama! You can't just tell your guest that he looks like a pig even if he…" Katakura Kojuuro couldn't finish his sentence and burst into uncontrollable laughter. Instead of scolding his young lord, he became his partner in crime. Kojuuro was the older brother that Masamune never had. He was the only person that would punch him hard on the face and yell at him. Also, he was the one who always pulled Masamune up whenever he falls.

"If she wants me to rule the Date clan, that's what I will do. I owe her my life. She gave me part of her soul when she gave birth to me. And this fraction of her soul, I fight with all my might to protect it. My life belongs to her" that was Kojiro's answer to one of Masamune's questions. Whenever Masamune remembers it, he gets angry, yet he feels sorry for his younger brother.

"Soar, Masamune. Soar!" his father's voice was echoing, and then Terumune came into view with his usual kind smile.

Masamune's head was spinning, he felt dizziness. The pain was unbearable. He clenched his chest and tried to stay conscious. And then it hit him _"Mego!"_ the only face that didn't make an appearance. And now that he called for her inside his head; the only image his brain could retrieve for his wife is the one he saw earlier that morning. Her scared and shocked face as he yelled at her. He could see her tears falling down, and he didn't move a hand to dry them.

_"Not yet! I can't close my eye yet! … I… I have to dry her tears" _he screamed unsoundly, as he got up on his knees and tried to reach to the walls to get up. He made his mind. He's not dying till he dries Megohime's tears, and till he tells his mother that no one shall rule Oushuu other than him. He's going to live to dry a woman's tears, and he's going to live to crush another woman.

He stood up.

He couldn't feel anything anymore, even the tatami floor under his bare feet.

He couldn't see anything.

He couldn't hear anything.

He couldn't think of anything anymore.

His whole body stopped functioning and he was hitting the floor without realizing that.

* * *

><p>It was hot and humidity level was beyond the annoyance level.<p>

A candle was burning.

There was an old man bent over some bowels, mixing something.

"Sensei, my lord is waking up!" a woman screamed in joy.

She was so noisy. And the candle light behind her head was getting annoyingly brighter by the second.

The old man looked down at his young lord with a satisfied smile.

Masamune covered his one functioning eye with his arm.

_"Put that thing off… Where am I? What's going on? Who are these people?"_

"Masamune-sama, look at me. Masamune-sama, I need you to answer my questions, please"

"P… ut it off…"

"What?"

"Candle… **dammit**!"

"Matoi, put the candle off and go bring an oil lamp"

"Okay!"

It went dark.

He slowly moved his arm away and looked around to help his brain register where he is.

The old man was too close and the room was too hot. Masamune was sweating so much. He could see the old man's mouth moving, but he couldn't hear him clearly. Yet he heard the doors slide open, and he felt a cool breath caressing his wet skin. The walking out woman was surprised for some reason, but that didn't last for long as she walked out in a second. A familiar voice was echoing so far away. It took Masamune three seconds to know to whom that voice belonged. "Kojuuro…" he called as he looked towards the source of the voice. A tall man was approaching him quickly. Masamune extended a hand trying to reach his retainer. "Kojuuro…" he called again. Katakura Kojuuro quickly sat down and took his lord's hand in his. Masamune smiled faintly and in an almost a whisper he said "He surely looked like a pig…"

* * *

><p>The next morning, Masamune was fully recovered. All that humid treatment paid off handsomely. The castle's doctor was a bit disappointed that his lord couldn't recognize him as quick as he recognized Katakura Kojuuro though.<p>

Kojuuro filled his lord in with all that happened. And Masamune shared his thoughts of revenge with his right eye. The right eye didn't like the sound of those thoughts; neither had he liked his lord's face while he was sharing them. After that Masamune asked about his wife. He hadn't seen her since he fully gained his consciousness this morning.

"She's at the temple" Kojuuro answered with an assuring smile. "She had been there since the moment the sensei told her that you are in a critical condition"

"No one told her that I'm back to this boring life?"

"I sent a servant to tell her earlier"

"…"

Masamune looked down remembering her scared face and tears. Then he stood up. His right eye said nothing and asked nothing, he knew very well what his lord wanted. His eyes stayed fixed on his lord till he exited the room.

* * *

><p>Megohime was in the temple, crying silently in joy, and thanking the god for keeping her husband alive. She heard footsteps at the gate but she didn't turn. She couldn't let a mere mortal get her attention at the presence of god. The footsteps were moving closer. She kept on thanking the god. Then a hand came to rest upon her head. She opened her wet eyes as she heard a holy voice in her heart telling her that it's okay to stop her showers of thanks and turn to see her surviving husband. And so she obeyed and turned to look up at her smiling husband. She got up on her feet and hugged him tight.<p>

"Thank god… thank god… Masamune-sama"

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her in return. He was able to feel her fast heartbeat.

"Mego, I…" he started to form an apologetic sentence but he stopped as his wife moved her arms from around his neck and took his face in her hands. She was smiling so happily. She stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him on the lips. He felt confusion and guilt, but he kissed back as he grabbed her waist tight and pulled her up against him. After few seconds, she was hugging him again.

"I was so scared yesterday"

"Mego, I need to apologize to you"

She let loose and looked up at him with questioning eyes.

He couldn't look into her eyes.

"I'm sorry about what I did yesterday… Sorry that I yelled at you like that"

She felt like putting a finger over his lips to silence him and tell him not to worry about it, since it's all in the past. But part of her wanted to hear his apology. She wanted to feel that he really treasures her and care about her feelings.

He kept on apologizing for a whole minute.

"So, please forgive me"

"Baaaaaaaaaka" she said and smiled. "Long apologetic speech indeed. I always thought that your vocabulary is lacking, but now I know that I worried over nothing" she added and giggled. He just blinked and looked at her; he never expected a response like that. "It made me happy. So, apology . " she said and kissed him on the cheek. He sighed in relief as he held up her wrist that he almost bruised and printed a soft kiss on it. Then he spoke again "I'd like to ask you one more time, Meg. Wou—" and he was silenced by a finger pressed on his lips.

"It goes without asking! I accept you. Your beautiful side and your ugly side too, with all your faults and imperfections. I love you for all of that"

He just took her tiny, soft face in his hands and kissed her on the forehead.

None of them said anything more after that. They just stayed in each other's arms for a while.

* * *

><p>The next morning Masamune told his wife that he's paying the Mogamis a quick visit. He needed to give his mother a piece of his mind, once and for all. Megohime helped him get dressed in his formal attire. She even brought him one of his six swords when he asked for it. She knew very well that he was going out to kill someone, but she wished hard that he doesn't and just come back after settling things with his mother and brother.<p>

She walked him till the castle's main gates and watched him till he disappeared. He went all alone. He was going to decide his destiny, no one else would do that for him.

The trip didn't take him long.

Even that no one from the Date informed the Mogamis that their lord is visiting them; they seemed to be expecting him. He was even greeted by his grandfather and his uncle, Mogami Yoshiaki, and Kojiro. Masamune didn't waste any second and didn't even wait till he gets off his horse, he just asked "Where's Yoshihime-sama?". His flamboyant uncle walked to him and smiled cheerfully as he replied "Masamune my boy, why don't you get off your beautiful horse first. And then we have some delightful tea, and after that you can meet Yocchan"

The nephew glared at his uncle as he got off his horse and adjusted his sword and haori.

The grandfather kept on observing in silence. Yoshihime surely took after her father, unlike her older brother Yoshiaki. Like father like daughter, they both had intimidating stares and sadistic smiles.

The grandchild walked to his grandfather and respectfully greeted him. "Are you here for revenge, Masamune?" the grandfather asked as his grip tightened around his cane. "Yes, ojii-sama" Masamune replied. Hearing that answer, Yoshiaki fidgeted to the two men and said "Masamune! My poor child! Revenge brings nothing but hate and ugly things, please reconsider! I know Yocchan did something bad to.." and he was cut off by his nephew. "Something bad?! She tried to kill me, uncle!". Before Yoshiaki was able to respond, his father tapped the ground with his cane one time to silence them. "This is no place to discuss this matter. Get inside both of you. And you Kojiro, go get your mother" with that said, all the three younger men bowed their heads and followed their orders.

The argue continued inside for a while with Yoshiaki defending his little sister on one side, and Masamune defending his rights to rule Oushuu on the other. The older man stayed silent. He surely wanted to rule Oushuu and suppress the Date clan. But his daughter's failure in killing Masamune was putting him in a bad position; he couldn't either attack or defend.

After a while Kojiro came to the meeting room where the men of his family were arguing, and his mother wasn't with him. "Where is Yoshihime?" the grandfather asked. Kojiro apologized and asked permission to deliver her message, his grandfather granted him that.

"Okaa-sama wishes not to see nii-sama at all, not in this life, nor in the later life. And she is telling him to…" Kojiro stopped talking and looked from his grandfather to his brother, the looking down.

"Telling me what? Spit it out"

"Nii-sama, I know very well that she does not mean it, it is ju—"

"Spit it out, Kojiro!" Masamune barked.

"… She's telling you that she will… she will be praying that the gods… take… take your life… in the ugliest way possible, so I would… rule Oushuu and… you… you fail our father"

Masamune stood up and said "That won't happen, **you hear me?**" as he walked towards Kojiro. He grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him up. "Take me to Yoshihime-sama" he ordered. Their uncle tried to interfere but the grandfather ordered him to keep his mouth shut.

As the brothers reached their mother's room, Kojiro tried to stop Masamune. "Please, nii-sama. Please don't do anything foolish… She's our mother" Kojiro pleaded, almost crying. Masamune said nothing and stormed into the room, pulling Kojiro behind him. There stood an alerted Yoshihime. She called out for her younger son who succeeded at getting free from his brother's grip. Kojiro ran to shield his mother from his brother's wrath. Masamune unsheathed his sword and ordered Kojiro to step aside, but the younger brother refused to move an inch.

"Nii-sama please!"

"Shut up and step aside!"

"Masamune, what are you doing?! You are going to cut down your own mother?!"

"**Yeah**, you have never been a mother to me. And I'm not going to fail my father!"

The three of them kept on shouting for couple of seconds more until Masamune grabbed his brother's head and threw him aside, then walked to stand above him and pointed his sword to his throat. Yoshihime shouted and pleaded "Stop it! Don't you dare kill my Kojiro! Don't you dare kill my son!". Kojiro lied there wide eyed and trembling, unable to say a word. Masamune's expression suddenly changed, his angry expression changed into a peaceful one, a pained smile appeared across his face. He turned to Yoshihime who was on floor crying.

"Mother… I always wondered if you really thought of me as your son, as a part of your soul. Did you ever thought of me as that?" he asked and tilted his head to one side.

Yoshihime just cried.

He removed his eyepatch with one hand and pushed his hair back.

"You abandoned me because of this ugly eye? You stopped looking into my heart because of my deformed eye? Just because of one eye you made my life a living hell? I was ready to accept your apology and forget anything… But that apology never came, that acceptance I longed for never knocked my door. You smashed me into pieces, mother"

He threw his eyepatch at her knees, then turned to look at his little brother.

"Mother, let me show you how your love works"

He smiled just like his mother.

Kojiro's tears fell to the floor.

Masamune swung his sword and slit Kojiro's throat open, blood splattering everywhere, and Kojiro's feet kicking hard. Yoshihime let out a loud cry and crawled to her bleeding son. She reached him and took him into her chest, calling for him and asking him to stay alive. Her older son just turned to walk out, but he stopped in his place as Yoshihime said "What? Kojiro what did you just say? Kojiro talk to me!", he turned back to look at his dying brother.

"I… for… give you… nii… sa"

And then Kojiro closed his eyes, forever.


	14. Moving Forward

_YAY another quick update. I wonder what's going on these days XD_

_And I'm even feeling about putting Yukimura or Motochika in the next chapter._

_And an arc came to an end with Yuna Ito's 'Trust You' playing in the background. I think the last part of that song fits Masa and Mego so much.  
>You can check it here<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Moving Forward<strong>

Masamune came back. And he went straight to where his wife is. He entered the room without announcing his arrival. Megohime was working on something with two of her maids. As Masamune stepped inside, the three faces looked at him with surprise.

He looked hollow.

The two maids walked out at once and closed the doors behind them.

Megohime stood up and walked up to him. Looking at his face, she knew that someone had been killed by her husband, but she couldn't figure if it was Yoshihime or Kojiro.

He was shaking and holding his sword firmly in one hand.

"Jiro… I… I…"

Megohime was shocked, even that she expected it. She looked down at once, hiding her shocked face. She felt her heart stops working after a violent jolt. She took Masamune's free hand in hers and nodded her head as she said "I see". Slowly she took him into their bedroom. First she took away his sword and returned it to its place, then she helped him take his haori off (A/N: the jacket worn over the kimono). She exited the room and came back in shortly after she called a servant and ordered them to get the bath ready for Masamune. Her husband was still standing at the same spot. She stared at his back for some seconds and proceeded to get him a change of clothes. The servant didn't take much time to come back and inform his mistress that the bath is ready; she thanked him with a smile and went back to her husband. She held his arm gently with one hand and held his clothes with the other and led him out to the bath.

No one said a thing on their way to the bath. And Masamune was still shaking and hollow.

As they reached the bath, Megohime took off the outer piece of her kimono and tied her sleeves to the back so she'd be able to work easily. Then she proceeded to help her husband undress. She did it slowly and gently. It was her first time to see his fully nude body. There were many scars that she never knew they existed. She asked him to sit down, and started to wash his hair and continued downwards till she reached his toes. She thought that if this was any other normal day she'd have been tickling him and splashing him with water and playing around with him like kids. But today, she was taking this as a purification ritual more than just a bath.

When she was finally done, she looked up at his pale face. With his wet hair pulled back and his eyepatch not in place, his face appeared paler. And for some reason, it looked smaller. Megohime stood up and walked till she was behind him. She hugged him tight from behind and kissed him on the cheek. "You just took a step forward. And I love you" she whispered into his ear and let go of him. She moved towards her clothes and she pulled down her sleeves. "You can get into the tub now, Masamune-sama. Take all the time you need. I put your clothes and eyepatch over here for when you're done" she said as she started to tie her obi.

Megohime waited patiently for her husband. During that Katakura brought her the full story of what happened and what Masamune did. She cried silently.

"It hurts. It hurts me to imagine how Masamune-sama is feeling"

"Mego-sama… you are already crying his share too"

Megohime looked at Katakura with wet eyes.

He smiled gently at her.

"My lord will never let a tear roll down his eye, and you're crying all those tears instead of him. You're taking half of his pain"

Megohime thought about what Katakura Kojuuro said for a while after he left, and she decided to get even stronger, for the sake of her husband. She needs a stronger heart to endure half of her husband's pain. While she was lost in her thoughts, the doors slid open and Masamune walked in. She got up and walked to him with a smile.

"Masamune-sama, your hair is still wet. Just a second, let me get a towel" she said and ran to the elegant drawers she got as a wedding present from one of her relatives. Just as she grabbed one, she felt Masamune's arms approach her and pull her into a tight hug from behind.

"I killed him. I slit his throat open with one swing. I wasted the soul he got from mother and fought with all of his might to protect it… and yet, he said that he forgives me. How can he talk after I cut him? Am I imagining all this? Is Jiro okay?"

"He is in a better place"

"..."

In the end Masamune slept with his hair still wet, and Megohime hugging him.

* * *

><p>The memory of that day is still clear and vivid for Megohime, even that four years had passed now. She dismissed it once she heard one of the new young soldiers calling for her. "Mego-sama, please cheer for me!". She smiled at him and nodded. That young soldier claimed that he joined the Date army just to protect Megohime. Hearing his claim, Katakura Kojuuro's face bore a scary glare as he yelled at him "Show respect, lad! You're in the presence of your lord!". Masamune was surprised, but he laughed loud and smirked at the eighteen years old soldier-to-be and challenged him "Let's see if you will be able to beat me in that, boy"<p>

The now twenty two years Megohime was even more beautiful and mature that Masamune was always against her coming over to watch the soldiers practice and help with making food for them. He thought that she's more of a distraction than anything else. And another reason for him to be so against it is a reason he keeps denying.

"Masa-chan gets too jealous, no?"

"Not at all"

"Then why I'm not allowed to cheer for Yuujiro-kun?"

"For too many reasons"

She giggles and presses a finger against Masamune's cheek.

"You're pouting. You are so cute when you are jealous"

"I'm not jealous. I don't get jealous at all. Why would I?"

"Hmm… Because Yuujiro-kun keeps on practicing so hard to be able to protect me, and I acknowledge that. And I cheer for him"

"So childish. You're mine, heart, soul and body, and everyone knows that, including you. That's why I don't get jealous, **you see**?"

She replied with a kiss on the lips. "So unfair! You know it turns me on whenever you say "You're mine"" she said and kissed him on the neck, with one of her hands running down his bare chest that she can access due to his loosely worn kimono.

Just as Masamune opened his mouth to reply, Katakura came out of a corner with some papers that he was checking. The retainer raised his eyes from the papers to find his lord and his wife standing at the middle of the corridor, each one of them facing a different direction. The older man realized at once that he brought those two back to earth by his appearance. He greeted them and as he passed them he chuckled.

"Kojuuro!" his lord yelled with a blush.


	15. Heir (part 1)

**Sorry for taking so long.  
><strong>

**I was trying to make things easier to take, but history is so cruel. A new character will appear this chapter.  
><strong>

**P.S. I'll probably post the next chapter tomorrow or few days later.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Heir part 1<strong>

February 1591

"Masamune-sama, you'll be twenty four years by next autumn"

Megohime reminded her husband as she helped him with his armor. He was heading out for battle once again.

"I'm getting too old for battles then. If only I had a son to do this work for me" he said in a dramatic tone and sighed with a concerned face. His wife giggled as she put his jacket over his shoulders, then she hugged him from behind. He held her cold hands wrapped around his waist.

"Meg"

"Yes?"

"No matter what, make sure that my son won't get those cold hands of yours"

Now she was blushing as she giggled once more.

Smiling, Masamune rubbed her hands a bit trying to warm them up. Then he turned around and printed a kiss on her cheek. "I must go now" he said with a warm smile. She nodded and replied "Take good care of yourself, and always keep yourself warm. And come back quick". He gave her a nod and walked towards his swords and helmet and put them on.

* * *

><p>The battle didn't last for long. Two weeks and it was over. Now the Date clan is ruling the lands of Isaka. Masamune felt accomplished. Now he has more lands to offer to his heir. He was already having his fatherly daydreams. He wanted to go back to his wife as soon as possible, but he has to wait for the head of the Isaka clan to come over to his camp and do the regularities, like showing Msamaune how much land he owns and swearing loyalty to Masamune and the likes. The hour that Masamune waited felt like a year. And just when he was about to issue and order about leaving, Kojuuro announced the arrival of the head of the Isaka clan. "<strong>Finally!<strong>" Masamune said throwing his arms in the air. A man who seemed to be in his late sixties entered Masamune's tent. _"And I was wondering what was taking him so long. Hello gramps"_ Masamune said inwardly as he offered his old visitor a seat. The regularities didn't take long. It was all over in less than fifteen minutes, but the old man wasn't showing any signs of leaving. Masamune was running out of patience.

"Is there any problem, Yoshihide-dono?"

"Masamune-dono, I was wondering if it's okay for me to ask you something. More like a favor"

"What is it?"

"It saddens me greatly to have someone who isn't from the Isaka clan to rule the lands of my fathers; my own father entrusted me with these lands and those people of the clan"

"Old man, this won't work, sadly. A Date must rule these lands. I promise that I'll take good care of your lands and people. As long as you stay loyal of course"

"Then let us adopt one of your sons, and he'll rule us when he comes of age"

"I have no children… yet"

"Then have my daughter"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm aware that you're married to Tamura-dono's daughter. So have mine as a concubine and give us an heir"

"Old man, what are you saying?!"

The old man pleaded and pleaded. Masamune couldn't bear watching him plead that desperately so he took a deep breath and told him "Old man, I will not accept till my wife does. I'll send for her now, so you go back to your place and wait".

Isaka Yoshihide was able to hope again.

Megohime answered her husband's summoning without knowing the reason. Once her arrival was announced at the Isaka residence, Masamune hurried to the gates to meet her, followed by Isaka Yoshihide and his servants. Yoshihide sure was eager to see the woman who is holding the future of his clan in her hands. As the formal greetings ended and the noble party was heading into the meetings room, Masamune took a hold of Megohime's hand. He surprised her with that unusual action. It was considered inappropriate to do so in public. Megohime whispered to her husband who was walking in front of her "Masamune-sama… we can't simply hold hands in public… Masamune-sama?" she said and took a look around her, everyone was shocked at the holding hands passing couple. When their host saw the shocked expressions on the people they passed, he took a look back over his shoulder, and he got shocked too so he just cleared his throat as he looked back in front of him and continued walking. Masamune never answered his wife neither did he let go of her hand till they reached their destination. He finally let go when they sat down. Megohime was blushing and looking down at her hands.

"Please let me introduce my daughter, Isaka Noihime" Isaka Yoshihide said with a proud smile.

Shortly a girl in her late teens, wearing a fancy kimono entered the room and sat next to her father. Like a fine lady, she greeted her father's guests.

"I am Isaka Noihime, pleased to meet you, Date Masamune-sama, Megohime-neesama"

_"Neesama?"_ Megohime wondered as she bowed to greet Noihime back. As the greetings ended, Noihime proceeded to serve the tea. She was smiling through the whole act. Megohime took couple of side glances at her husband, demanding an explanation of this situation. The letter he sent her contained no details, he just asked her to join him immediately. The explanation was delivered while she was distracted by the sweet aroma of the green tea she was served.

"Mego, Yoshihide-dono asked me a favor yesterday. But I asked him to let me bring you here, since I won't take the decision if it's not okay with you"

Megohime was confused again of why her husband is acting so casually in front of strangers, now calling her "Mego" just like that. But she had to concentrate on this favor Yoshihide asked which made her husband look so serious and disturbed.

"A favor of what kind?" she looked from her husband to the old man seated across of her.

"Megohime-sama, I asked to keep the ruling of this region within the Isaka house. But as you are aware of Masamune-dono's new policies, that can't be done. So I asked him to either let the Isaka house adopt one of his sons or have my daughter and let her give us a son with the Date blood to rule the clan"

Time stopped.

Megohime lost all of her senses for a second or two. She didn't came back to her senses till she felt one of Masamune's arms around her shoulders and his other free hand securing her tea cup in both of her hands. _"My cup, it almost fell down. It is a pretty cup, how can I be so reckless?!". _Slowly she looked up from the cup to her wide-eyed husband. He was saying something that she couldn't understand. At the back of her head there was an echo of what Isaka Yoshihide just told her. "Mego, are you okay?!", finally her husband's voice reached her. She nodded as her brain was processing and understanding the words of her elderly host. Her cup was taken away from her by Masamune. He put it down and helped her onto her feet, and asked for a private room.

Megohime took a glace over her shoulder at the teenager who was putting on a fake concerned face before Masamune takes her out of the room.

* * *

><p>Once they reached the room and been left alone; Masamune wrapped his arms around Megohime and pulled her as close as he can manage. Having her head rest on his chest, she was able to hear his fast heartbeat.<p>

"Hey, are you okay?" Masamune asked and printed a kiss on Megohime's forehead. She nodded.

"I don't want to give them any of our children"

"I thought so"

A moment of silence.

"That will leave you with only one choice, right, Masamune-sama?"

He nodded.

"It is okay" she said as she seated herself properly and took his troubled face in her cold hands. "It is okay. It is a political thing. It is the norm these days, there is barely a daimyo that does not have a couple of concubines. It is all for the sake of keeping control over the lands they conquer. I understand" she added and gave him an assuring smile. He smiled back and buried his face in her shoulder, and she wrapped her arms around him in response.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be"

"No matter what, I want you to give me my first child"

"I want that too"

"Then I'm going back to Oushuu with you"

"What?! But, Masamune-sama!"

"I'll come back here after we try one more time"

"… Okay"

* * *

><p>Her sleeping face was so peaceful and angel-like. He always loved watching her sleeping face. As he watched her figure moves slightly and quietly with every breath she takes in and let out, he remembered the previous night. "I can't do it with any other woman but you" he whispered as he moved closer to print a kiss on her soft lips. She frowned upon the brief physical contact and turned her head slightly. Masamune chuckled, he thought that she's the cutest thing alive. He lied close to her and whispered into her ear, "Wake up, Mego. Wakey wakey, little thing. Wake up, <strong>Love<strong>". She shifted in her sleep and turned to face him. Slowly she opened her eyes. Once she made out that the face belongs to her husband, she pushed him away and said "Shut up", then she turned to the other direction and covered her head with the sheets. Before she was able to go back to sleep again, she was laughing and kicking, he was tickling her feet.

"I said wake up"

She was laughing so hard that she hardly managed to say "Okay! Okay!"

The tickling stopped and she was sitting up wiping the tiny tears away with one hand, with the other she was holding the sheets up, covering her bare chest.

"Masa-chan is so cruel!"

"Hmm?"

His eye traveled up to her face; leaving the foot he was holding in his hand and kissing.

A second later she burst into laughter again as he licked the tip of her toe teasingly. She pulled her leg towards her at once to protect it from his tickling attacks.

"Stop it already!"

"But I like it when you laugh"

"Liar! You just like to tease me. Now put on some clothes or you'll catch cold. It should be snowing outside"

"I don't feel like getting out of bed yet. What about another round?"

"No no no! If you started, you will never get out of bed till noon!"

"Just one more time!"

He crawled to her, but she stopped him by pressing a foot against his chest trying to make him halt. He just smirked and took a hold of her leg and pulled it. She fell flat on her back, and before she gets what happened, he was there under the sheets moving up. She felt his hands run north, starting from her thighs to her waist, taking a break on top of her bosom while his lips made contact with her neck. He heard her make a small short gasp then a low soft moan; that kind of moan always makes him excited. He wanted more of that, so he worked for it, and he worked aggressively.

It was one more hour and half before they were able to stop playing and getting out of their warm bed. Even as they walked away from their bed and started to get dressed, they were still taking every chance to kiss for a minute or two. At the end of one kiss where Masamune was trying to tie his obi around his hips, using both hands, Megohime was having her arms around his neck and giving him couple of mini kisses. "Let's have a bath together" she said between the kisses. He took the chance while she was talking and playfully bit her lower lip. He gave his reply after two more kisses, "No, if we did, then we'll be back in bed once again. And I got some work to do". She stopped kissing and looked at him.

"Earlier I said no more, but you insisted and you got what you wanted. And now when I ask to have a bath together you say no?!"

He chuckled and rested his forehead on hers.

"Forgive my selfishness, Meg"

"I wish I married Motochika-sama"

"C'mon! Don't mention another man's name in our bedroom! … Especially that pirate"

"You jealous?" she smirked.

"Very much"

"Then you're forgiven, you may go have a quick lonely bath and then go to your work"

"Well, tha—"

"But!"

"But?"

"But, give me a chu first"

He rolled his eyes with a smile and leaned to kiss her. Just as she closed her eyes, he walked away towards the door with a mischievous smile.

"Workaholic!" she yelled after him.

* * *

><p>A day after that, she was sitting alone in their suit, surrounded by her maids. Her husband was spending the night with Noihime. Even that Megohime tried her best to stay as cheerful and energetic as always, but her maids were able to see the change in her actions and personality. She was trying too hard to act normal.<p>

"Mego-sama, if you want to talk about it, then we will lend you our ears. Most of us are married, and we know how it feels" one of the maids said with a warm and kind smile.

Megohime smiled back and thanked her.

"I don't know what to talk about. But if you have anything to say to me about it, please go ahead"

"Yes, Mego-sama" the maid called Osen answered with a small bow. And then she took both of her mistress's hands in hers and started talking.

"Megohime-sama, being a wife of a daimyo means you will have to share your husband with many people; his army, his people, his retainers, and… his concubines. It is a fact that you need to accept fully. But another fact is that you are his wife. He will forever be faithful to you, and you will always be the owner of his heart. That's because it is Masamune-sama. He is that kind of man. And we all know how much he loves you"

"You guys can spend a whole day in each other's arms" Keiko, the bold maid said as she was pouring some tea for her mistress.

Some of the maids gasped. The others started to giggle and nod in agreement.

Megohime was turning redder by the second. "I… We… Oh god! I mean…" she was trying to say something that she never knew what it was supposed to be. An explanation or a statement or something else.

Keiko brought her the tea and poked her cheek with a mischievous smile "We all saw you guys do a thing or two"

"Keiko-san, I think you had enough fun" Osen said giggling.

"Keiko-nee is a meanie!" Megohime said and stuck out a tongue at Keiko who hugged her and started laughing.

Katakura Kojuuro heard the many laughs as he stood by the door to Megohime's quarters. He came by to check on his mistress, but from what he's hearing, she must be doing just fine. Her maids are doing a good job. He smiled to himself, feeling relieved, then he walked back to his room.


	16. Heir (part 2)

**Chapter 14: Heir part 2**

"Megohime-sama, I had just been told that Masamune-sama is back. He will be home in a little while. Let's get you ready to meet him"

"Eh? Didn't you just finish doing my hair?"

"I think it needs more work. And I think it will be better to wear your crimson kimono instead of this. And let's put more makeup"

"Just a second, Osen-san! What are you trying to turn me to?"

"Mego-sama, we must show him that you are like a goddess. That lady Isaka is nothing compared to you"

Keiko and little Sayuri were watching with concentration. Their mistress was being cornered like a little rabbit, and their senior, Osen, was acting so aggressively like a wolf. Keiko now matching the atmosphere, she got up on her feet and joined Osen. "Yes! Lady Isaka isn't half as beautiful as you. We must make Masamune-sama have you in his heart and mind at all times! We can't have him think about any other woman but you!" Keiko said.

"I don't think Masamune-sama is capable of thinking about any other woman besides Mego-sama. All men are simple minded, you know" Sayuri said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Osen opened her mouth to scold the shocked little maid who just realized the meanings of her words, for speaking rudely about her lord, but the moment she opened her mouth, Megohime started laughing.

"Thank you ladies, thank you so much. What you have done and what you have told me, all of it means so much to me. I am really happy to have you by my side"

"Is this where we start crying and hugging each other?" Keiko asked.

Everyone laughed.

A servant at the door announced the arrival of Masamune.

The maids tidied up quickly and bid their mistress cheerful goodbyes and walked out of the suit.

In the short time Megohime spent alone in the room, waiting for her husband, her mind started to generate images of her husband with Noihime. She shook her head trying to get rid of them, but she couldn't. A strange feeling was filling her, and unconsciously she was wrapping her arms around herself, as if trying to protect herself from being hurt by such thoughts and images.

Masamune walked in.

"I'm back" he said cheerfully, but a hint of fatigue was showing.

Megohime came back to her senses and let go of herself. She tried to put on a happy face as she stood up and turned to her husband. "Welcome back" she greeted him and walked to him to take away his haori.

As she came close to him, Masamune extended his arms and pulled his wife into a hug. She flinched once the physical contact occurred. She pushed him away and took couple of steps back, wrapping her arms around herself once again, and whispering in fear "Don't touch me…". Both were shocked at what happened. Once, Megohime's brain was able to comprehend what happened and what she did and said, she turned to her husband with a shocked face. His left eye was wide in shock. She opened her mouth to explain, but what to explain? She herself didn't know what's going on. She closed her mouth and turned to the door. "I… I need to go and see Osen-san" she said in a shaking voice as she left. Both of them were unable to get the weird situation that just happened. Many questions and fears were filling them.

The maids were shocked as they saw their mistress walking towards their quarters. One of them rushed to her "Mego-sama, what are you doing here? You could have just asked for one of us if you needed anything!". Megohime's gaze was distant and her face was pale, she said nothing but "I want to talk to Osen-san". Seeing her mistress like that; the maid took her by the hand where Osen was. Osen was surprised as she saw her mistress in front of her too, but her surprise been replaced by concern as she saw Megohime's face.

Megohime cried.

And cried.

And cried.

Osen stayed silent, hugging her, and waiting patiently for her mistress to talk.

Keiko was the most worried of all the maids.

Sayuri was afraid to hear that their lord had hurt their mistress.

It was their first time seeing her crying that much and looking so hurt.

Masamune just waited in their suit. He wanted to consult his right eye in the matter, but then he thought that it's better to talk about it with Megohime first.

* * *

><p><em>"You feel hurt because you think you had been replaced or casted aside by Masamune-sama. Maybe you are unconsciously afraid that you will be rejected by Masamune-sama if by any chance Lady Isaka gave him an heir before you do. Prepare yourself for the worst, Megohime-sama. Just keep in mind that no matter how bad things turned, you will always be Masamune-sama's first and most loved. He is a loyal man"<em>

Megohime sat in her suit remembering what Osen told her a week ago.

Since Masamune's return, they never shared the room. He was back to his old suit, but he visited his wife frequently, never touching though. He hated himself for hurting her like that. He was ready to take his life if that erased what he did to hurt her.

That night, Masamune came by to pay his wife a late visit. She was sitting in the veranda watching the crescent moon. Masamune joined her and sat with her, leaving a comfortable distance between them. She looked at him for some seconds then turned back to the moon.

"Hi" he said.

"Hello" she replied.

"How was your day?"

"Uneventful and good, thank you for asking. What about yours?"

"Too much work. Kojuuro is taking me for a slave or something"

She smiled at the thought of Kojuuro being cruel and harsh to the little and scared slave husband of hers.

He smiled in relief. She is able to smile again.

"It's cold, are you okay?"

"Yes. I love winter. But you Masamune-sama must go and put something on"

He obeyed. He went inside for a minute and came back wearing one more layer. He sat down rubbing his hands, unnoticeably reducing the distance between them.

"Masamune-sama…"

"Hm?"

"May I ask you a question about Lady Isaka?"

"… Okay"

Silence.

"When you… When you were with her… I mean"

"I got it, go on"

She looked up at him briefly then continued.

"What were you thinking about?"

Silence.

"Oh god… Just forget it" she said and covered her mouth as she looked away.

He answered in almost a whisper.

"You"

She didn't look back. And she never expected this answer.

"As I entered that room, I knew very well that I can't do it. But I had to. You're the only woman I want to share a bed with; so I started to think of you. But she was too noisy and ruined my fantasies"

He chuckled.

She looked back at him to find that he is less than an inch away from her. Her eyes went wide in surprise and her prepared question got changed into another. "When did you get so close?" she asked as she observed her body reaction to this situation, her body stayed calm and she felt longing to Masamune's warmth. "Can I touch you?" he asked. Her head nodded in agreement without her brain's permission. Masamune smiled and shared his cover with her as he placed his arm around her shoulders. Few seconds later he whispered into her ear, "I missed you"

"Kiss me" she ordered.

* * *

><p>Two months later a letter arrived to Masamune from Isaka Yoshihide.<p>

The letter said:

_Noihime is pregnant._

The despair.

The devastation.

The breakdown.

Megohime wept in agitation at the feet of her husband who came to her with the letter.

Masamune was angry and disappointed. But never from the news he received; it was Megohime who made his blood boil.

_"Broken doll… I need none"_


	17. Choosing Another Future

_Jou-sensei, thank you._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Choosing Another Future<strong>

Masamune was angry and disappointed. But never from the news he received; it was Megohime who made his blood boil.

"Broken doll… I need none"

Masamune watched his wife cry all night. He never attempted to dry her tears or give her a hug. He turned a cold shoulder to her when she needed him the most. His cold demeanor continued till the next day. He just sat there and watched his wife.

Megohime started to feel the coldness of her husband the next morning. All he did the previous night was to get her a blanket and cover her with it. He left her right on the spot where she was weeping. Before he left her side that night she asked him in a shaking voice "Are you mad?" and he answered with a nod and left.

The next morning Masamune went through his morning routine as if nothing had happened. Megohime lied there in the same spot watching him walk in and out. She wondered if he had noticed that she was awake or if he was just ignoring her. She didn't have the energy to get up or even to call for him since he wasn't going to come her way by his own. At some point she heard him talk to one of her maids and order her to stay away from their mistress for the day; he wanted no one to be near his wife for the day.

_"Why? Why are you sending everyone away? Why are you ignoring me? Am I of no worth for you anymore? Masamune-sama…"_ Megohime begged for the answers to questions that were echoing inside her head.

After what seemed an eternity, Megohime was finally able to push herself up from the floor. She sat hugging her knees and resting her forehead on top of them. Slowly she moved her arms and released her knees. She placed both of her hands over the lower part of her stomach, where her womb was. Her tears fell down. How could she be a woman if she couldn't bear children? She failed as a good wife. She failed to fulfill her husband's wish to be the mother of his first child. And she deserved to be casted away like this. Thoughts like that filled her thoroughly.

Masamune walked in. He noticed her sitting and holding her stomach. He had a clear idea about what she would be thinking. After all he knew very well about how she always tended to belittle herself. If anything went wrong, she'd put all the blame upon herself. If something didn't go the way she expected, she'd presume that it's her fault. Masamune always thought that she lacked confidence and self-esteem, sometimes to an annoying extent.

Megohime felt his presence and looked his way. He was looking back. It was the first time that their eyes met after he brought the letter. He even walked her way. She never expected that, she looked at him with wide eyes till he sat down in front of her. "I need to slap you, Meg" he said with a dead serious face. Fear was growing inside of her. She wanted to run, but how? She had no energy even to cry anymore. Her eyes looked away from his left eye, then she shut them closed, inviting him to hit her. And he did.

At first she only heard a sound and felt nothing, but slowly she started to feel her cheek going numb and hot. When she opened her eyes, her head was looking at the door instead of her husband, she slowly turned it back to check what kind of expression he was making. He was furious.

"You cried enough, Megohime! Just what the hell are you thinking? It was your own decision so stop whining! I thought you were stronger than this. I thought you' were less emotional than this. If you think about it, you have no reason to cry. You took a bet and you lost. It's all due to your very own choices. You told me that it's okay and you understand and all that shit when we were at the Isaka's, why are you acting like this now?"

What he said was right, it made sense in a very painful way. She had said no to giving the Isakas one of their children, and pushed her husband to do what he didn't want to do.

"Stop being selfish!"

Yes. She was so selfish. She was still acting like a little spoiled princess. If something had changed since the day she married Masamune, it was that she grew more selfish. What she had been doing up until now, it was all to feed her selfishness. She might have thought and felt that she was sacrificing for her husband, but what she was really sacrificing was her husband himself.

"I love you and you know that. And I know what you're thinking about yourself right now."

He moved closer and placed one of his hands over hers which were still resting on top of her stomach.

"You're not a failure. You're perfect as a woman. I want you the way you are."

He looked aside and a small smile appeared on his face, then he looked back at her and added "Just stop being a cry baby and grow stronger, okay? Seriously, you cry too much." She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him in response. "I still want to be the mother of your first son…" she whispered. "Be the mother of my first daughter." he said without thinking. And just after closing his mouth he realized how reckless he was. What if he had to have another concubine and she gave birth to a girl? What if Megohime never bore him children?

"She'll be a crybaby." Megohime said and stopped Masamune's train of thoughts.

"Then you'll feel my pain."

"Speaking of pain." she said and released him from the hug. She placed a hand over her slapped cheek and continued "It hurts."

"I'm sorry for releasing all that anger at you like this, Meg." he said with a sad face and caressed her red cheek.

"It made me think straight though." she said. Seconds later she started giggling. Masamune was confused so he asked "What? Why are you giggling?" She looked at him and answered "I remembered Shingen-ojisama and Yukimura-dono." Masamune burst out laughing remembering the bizarre duo of Kai and their punching rallies.

* * *

><p>The next day Megohime paid her husband a visit in his office.<p>

"Masamune-sama, what you told me yesterday made me think a lot and I have decided on two things."

"Oh… And those two things are…"

"One, I will think first, then feel later. I need to do this to grow up and be stronger. Two, as you said, I had been so selfish, and so far my priorities were you and my own self if it's not the other way around. Anyway, from now on I'll be thinking of Oushuu and its people. I want to work for Oushuu."

"… **Wow**!"

"So? You're okay with my decisions?"

"Yeah, I guess. But, how will you work for Oushuu?"

"I'll be a diplomat of course. I did it many times before. I can be pretty convincing and logical if I want to. I'll protect Oushuu!"

"Good job, good luck with that."

"Thank you. Now excuse me, I got some studying to do." she said and walked out cheerfully.

Katakura Kojuuro who was following her with his eyes turned to his lord once the doors were slid closed and said "Women can surely get over things quickly." "She's trying so hard, ya know?" Masamune replied and sighed. "When you see her so overjoyed and cheerful just know that she's still sulking over the matter." he added and continued writing. Kojuuro too turned back to his papers and smiled "And when I see you doing your work like you should; I know that you're worried about her." "What?! Don't make me throw this brush and push those papers away now! I'm always doing my work. Perfectly!" Masamune said as he pointed his brush at his right-eye. Kojuuro gave him the "Oh yeah?" look and ordered him to finish his work.

* * *

><p>South-west of Oushuu, in the Osaka castle, sat two men discussing the current state of the nation. "Keep on persuading him." the huge guy in red armor said. "He's insisting that he doesn't want to be dragged into this war and stay as neutral as he can, Hideyoshi-sama." the albino strategist replied as he played with his curly hair. "He's a fox, it's better to keep a grip around his neck, that sneaking Matsunaga." Hideyoshi said and gritted his teeth to the warm spring breeze. Takenaka Hanbei smiled and nodded.<p> 


	18. Goodbye

_**Hello everyone!**_

_**Here's my Christmas present for you. Merry Christmas!**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 16: Goodbye<span>**

December 1591

_"Noihime gave birth to a boy."_

"A winter child." Megohime said as her eyes were still tracing the writings on the letter they got from the Isakas. "What do you think of the name Hidemune?" Masamune asked and threw himself on the floor, using one arm as a pillow.

"I think it's better to ask Noihime, she's the mother after all."

"Okay… Then, what will you name our first child?"

"Eh?"

"C'mon, I know you thought about it once or twice, tell me."

After the news about Noihime's pregnancy Megohime decided to stop thinking about having children of her own. She didn't want to get too hopeful, she doesn't want to get hurt. She decided to forget the names she picked, so as not to get too attached to the impossible.

"Tadamune if it is a boy and Irohahime if it is a girl." she said with a pained expression and a faint smile. Seeing that, Masamune got up and printed a soft kiss on her cheek then smiled at her. She smiled back.

Next day Masamune visited the Isakas.

* * *

><p><span>January 1592<span>

It was a freezing night when a letter from Osaka arrived, and it was addressed to Megohime. Her husband was on his way back from the Yoshiakis after one of his regular visits to see his mother who was nothing but an empty shell since the day she lost her Kojiro. After Masamune took the life of his little brother he didn't step into the Yoshiakis' lands for a whole year. Megohime persuaded him to visit his mother; she thought it'd help him feel less guilty.

Now, with the letter in her hands Megohime was thinking whether to wait for her husband or ask his right-eye to check it or just read it and then decide. She chose the last option; after all, the letter was addressed to her. A letter from Takenaka Hanbei.

_"Megohime-sama, greetings._

_I, Takenaka Hanbei would like to have the honor to congratulate you on your remarkable and astonishing achievements as Oushuu's number one diplomat through the last year. Oushuu and its leader, the One-Eyed Dragon shall be proud of you and thankful too._

_If I may, I would like to point out that your prowess as a diplomat and a strategist had caught my attention, I am at a loss of words, your proficiency is astounding._

_Therefore, I would like to humbly ask you to lend your talents to us, the Toyotomi army. With your help, we will be able to bring peace to the nation. Of course Oushuu will be the first to taste the fruits of our hard work to unify Japan._

_Megohime-sama, I want you to know that you are totally free to refuse our request, but I do not advise you to do so._

_Best regards,_

_Takenaka Hanbei, Strategist and councilor of the Toyotomi Army."_

""I do not advise you to do so."… As if I can be free to refuse now. He really lives to his reputation, that underhanded Takenaka Hanbei." Megohime said to herself and bit her thumb as her eyes moved from the letter to the full moon illuminating the freezing night's dark sky, and many thoughts started to take form inside her brain. _"Through the last year, the Date army surely got strong, we won many allies and many lands, the number of soldiers multiplied, and Masamune-sama made his opposition to Toyotomi Hideyoshi-sama as clear as a summer's sun. All that must have made Toyotomi-sama start thinking about annihilating him. But taking Toyotomi-sama's style, he would rather get him on his side… even if by force… using me. Persuasion is surely Toyotomi-sama's style but a threat engulfed in coaxing is Takenaka Hanbei's alone."_

After some more thinking Megohime summoned Katakura Kojuuro and showed him the letter.

"You will be taken as a hostage!" he said as he placed the letter on the table they were sitting at. Megohime nodded with her cheek resting on her fist, her index finger of the other hand was tapping the table the whole time Kojuuro was engaged in reading the letter. "You are too calm about this, Mego-sama." Kojuuro said with a worried expression. "I am not. I just can't see a way out of it." Megohime replied and sighed.

"Let's think it over one more time, together. We might find a way!"

"That's useless, Kojuuro-dono, Oushuu is weak; we can't risk starting a war that we can't win!"

"So it's okay to lose you? Mego-sama, think about Masamune-sama for a second please!"

"I did! And you're not losing me. I'm just going over to ensure that Oushuu will be fine. I can't stay, and you know that."

Kojuuro stayed silent for a minute.

Her tapping stopped.

Kojuuro nodded and said "Yes I know. Understood, Mego-sama." He gave her the look a father who is confident that his child is doing the right thing, yet wishing that his child will come back safe… come back alive. Megohime gave him one small nod with a smile and thanked him. Then he left.

Masamune arrived not so long after that. The news reached him in whispers through Kojuuro, specially the unspoken and unwritten part where Kojuuro received through the table tapping Megohime did. The messenger ninja who delivered the letter didn't go back to Osaka, he stayed around, spying on Megohime, making sure that the Oushuu army wasn't going to attack. Also making sure that no plans to attack the Toyotomi army were being put out, or Megohime and her husband exchanging some kind of code to use in letters later after she reaches Osaka, and finally, making sure that Megohime isn't equipped with any kind of weapon or poison, the ninja was watching her and listening to every word she said. Two more ninjas joined him hours later, and they kept their eyes on Masamune and Kojuuro.

Masamune was furious when he heard the contents of the letter; he argued and insisted they head to Osaka at that moment, sparing no single soldier. He couldn't simply accept sending his wife as a hostage. He pushed Kojuuro away and headed toward his room, but Kojuuro took a firm grip of his lord's arm and pulled him back. Masamune opened his mouth to shout out an order but Kojuuro was faster to order, "Let me finish!" he said. Silence fell around them and they were able to hear the faint sound of the cold breeze outside. Kojuuro started to whisper.

"The messenger is keeping an eye on Mego-sama, we need to watch what we say and what we do around her. Probably more spies will be around, so we need to be careful for the sake of Mego-sama's safety in the Toyotomi court where we can't be around. Masamune-sama, you should be aware by now that we're not free to even move a finger, one wrong word or gesture will not put only Mego-sama's life, but all of Oushuu at a risk. It's such a shame but we're at Takenaka's mercy."

Kojuuro watched his lord's face change with every sentence. His expressions were just shades of the same emotion; anger.

"Masamune-sama, of course we could have taken the whole army and attacked at the moment…"

Masamune opened his mouth to say something, but he was silenced by Kojuuro once again.

"But! But, we will lose. And this time we won't just lose, we'll lose too much. The army will be annihilated, you'll probably get killed, and Oushuu will be no more. Mego-sama might be killed too. So, she decided to take the risk and join the Toyotomi court, to minimize the losses if there were any. She said that she will work for Toyotomi Hidesyoshi while ensuring that Oushuu will stay safe and out of Toyotomi's invasion plans, she said that she can keep him out of here for a year at most, so with this time she is going to buy us we should discretely make our army stronger, and we should gain more allies, then we attack and take his neck. Masamune-sama, in less than one year we should do whatever it takes to come up with a winning plan."

Masamune pulled his arm free from Kojuuro's grip and cursed at the top of his voice, then he pressed his index finger to Kojuuro's chest and hissed, "Plan A: attack that mountain monkey if he does anything… Anything, to Mego. And kill his pretty boy not once, but ten times, understood?" Kojuuro nodded. Masamune stormed out of the room once he got Kojuuro's answer. On his way to see his wife he thought about everything Kojuuro told him, everything was calculated and reasonable, yet he wanted to take the risk and attack Toyotomi Hideyoshi. Anyone who saw Masamune that night would describe him as the personification of anger and wrath.

When he arrived at the door, he took a deep breath and tried to wash away his anger. He adjusted the collar of his kimono and announced his arrival, something he rarely does before going in. Megohime invited him in and in a flash he was inside the room, with her, and with someone else. A ninja was standing at one corner of the room, and Megohime as if not noticing him sat at the table drawing and coloring some china, she even greeted her husband with a smile and a happy "Welcome back, Masamune-sama" that he didn't hear. Masamune turned his bewildered gaze from the ninja to his wife and asked "Who is that?" Megohime looked back at the ninja then up to her husband and answered "Takenaka-dono's messenger. I thought it was freezing outside so I invited him in."

"Invite an enemy's spy in?! Megohime are you out of your mind?!"

The ninja flinched when Masamune spoke and started to move towards the doors that open to the stone garden where he was for few hours.

"It's freezing out there! And he's here only here to keep an on me, nothing more and nothing less. Calm down, Masamune-sama."

"Like I care if it's freezing or burning! How can you be so—"

"I… I am very sorry, Dokuganryuu-sama! I will go back to my post now. Thank you, Megohime-sama" the ninja said quickly and opened one of the doors.

"Ninja-san" Megohime called.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry but can you please give me some private time with my husband?"

"… But my orders are to hear everything and see everything"

"Don't worry I gave you my word earlier."

The ninja nodded and walked out. Instead of going back to where he was under the veranda, he climbed a distant maple tree. Megohime waved at him and closed the door.

"Explain yourself, Meg."

"Show them mercy and you'll gain their respect. It's our last night together Masamune-sama, let's not waste it in fighting over trivial things."

Hearing that last part Masamune started to feel the reality of what was going on. Up till he heard that, he was thinking that it's all a bizarre irritating dream that he could wake up from if Megohime told him that it's just a dream, but no, she just dragged him deeper. She's leaving tomorrow, for how long, only god knows. Without thinking much he was holding her so close that both of them could feel each other's heartbeat. _"I'd prefer killing you here and now with my own hands than sending you there."_ Masamune thought and buried his face in her left shoulder. He slowly turned his head and printed a kiss on her neck just under her ear. From that kiss she knew what he wanted to say, she knew how much he hated this, she knew how much anger he suppressed. None of them spoke a word, Masamune thought that he might cry if he opened his mouth, Megohime didn't want to hear anything or her resolve would be shattered, they just embraced each other and felt each other's warm breath and violent heartbeats.


	19. Osaka

Sorry for taking so long to update this time.

Thank you guys for following this fic, you're the reason why I'm still writing (Masa-chan is the reason #1 tho lol)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 17: Osaka<strong>

Megohime looked out of her carriage window to check how Osaka looked like. The city was big and busy and noisy, just like Sendai, the economic center of the Oushuu region, but it was warmer and there was no snow. People in Osaka were of every color, there were more foreigners here than in Oushuu. While passing by what seemed like a flea market, Megohime's eyes caught a glimpse of a large man with big blue eyes and dirty blond hair pulled back in a braid, he disappeared once she blinked. She looked around for him but there was no sight of him, she smiled to herself as she recalled the pure excitement she felt moments ago. She whispered to herself _"Everything is going to be alright"_. She was heading to the enemy's lair as a hostage, yet she can still have feelings other than anger, sadness, fear, anxiety, and worry. But the moment she passed through the huge gates of Hideyoshi's castle she felt nothing but horror, she cried out for her husband and her father inside her mind.

Megohime was led into a huge room with doors that are decorated with drawings of rivers, Sakura trees, and cranes. She didn't pay attention to the doors; she was busy calming herself down as she waited for whoever would come. Then she realized that she never knew how Toyotomi Hideyoshi or Takenaka Hanbei looked like. She only heard that Hideyoshi was huge. One time when Maeda Keiji visited Oushuu he told her some stories about the time he spent with Hideyoshi and Hanbei. According to his stories they were nice people, but to Keiji everyone is a good person. Her husband and his retainer never agreed with him. Her husband always acted annoyed whenever Keiji came to visit, he always told her that Maeda Keiji is the single person in the whole world that he can never get along with nor understand his nonsense. She on the other hand enjoyed Keiji's visits, he tells many stories and he's always smiling brightly, she thought that he's a very interesting man. Megohime caught herself smiling in a big empty room where she was waiting for the enemy; that amused her even more.

Finally the arrival of Takenaka Hanbei was announced and the doors slid open. He was a skinny, pale man with silver curly hair and purple eyes circled with long eyelashes, _"Too beautiful! And not huge, so it must be Takenaka Hanbei" _she thought. He smiled at her as he walked to the empty seat across of her. None of them broke the eye contact. Hanbei had a look of triumph while Megohime had a challenging one. Hanbei seated himself and finally decided to greet his guest and introduce himself properly. "Takenaka Shigeharu Hanbei, the strategist of the Toyotomi army. It's such an honor to finally meet you Megohime-sama of Oushuu and the princess of Mutsu" he said with a little bow. "I am here as Megohime of Oushuu if I am not mistaken, Takenaka-dono. So if you may, please keep Mutsu out of it" she replied.

"Don't worry Megohime-sama, Mutsu can be conquered without a single sway of a sword"

"That if you can survive the downpour of arrows and break through the Heaven Walls that surrounded Mutsu and stood unbroken for decades. If you have a good offense, then Mutsu have a better defense"

"But as you said, Mutsu is not the reason you are here, so shall we discuss Oushuu and put an agreement?"

"Yes please"

Hanbei snapped his fingers and a man with two scrolls and a writing kit entered the room. As the man started to put his things in order the tea was brought to be served. The writer was ready in few minutes; his ink dissolved with enough amount of water, his brush wet and ready to be dipped into the ink, and one of the scrolls spread before him on a small writing desk. Yet, Hanbei decided that it's not good manners to discuss politics with female guests over tea, so tea was served and the writer was asked to wait till his master and his female guest finish their tea.

"So Megohime-sama, if you may allow me to know you a bit better, after all your stay here will be for longer than you intended"

"How assuring, then I shall unpack everything and prepare myself to settle down. Problem is I don't think I brought enough kimonos"

"Leave it to me and I will get you the finest in Osaka, no, the finest in Japan"

He looked at her with a smile that sent a chill all over her body. "I bet crimson will suit you very well, it will compliment your pale complexion perfectly. You will look like a doll, snow princess doll" he said.

"I'm more like a maple tree princess than a snow princess. You'll make a perfect snow prince, Takenaka-dono. Momijihime and Yukihiko" she said and smiled dryly.

_(A/N: 'Momiji' means 'maple', and of course you know that 'hime' means 'princess' and it's used in girls' names. For the boys they use 'hiko' which means 'prince', and 'Yuki' means 'snow')_

No one was backing down for the other as they continued their "chat". The man with the scrolls gulped in silence as he watched them exchange sarcastic remarks and throwing a smirk after another at each other. _"Cold war… And I'm in the middle of it…"_he thought. And then came a moment of silence. They both finished their tea at the same time which made the writer wonder if they were even competing in drinking tea.

"I like you already, Megohime-kun. I think we'll get along in no time" Hanbei said as he played with his hair.

Megohime's eye twitched at "Megohime-kun". _"What?! Show respect, you! You can't just drop the honorifics! I'm not your little cousin or something! … Wait, this is a game that can be played by two. You want to play house? Okay then, Takenaka Hanbei". _

"I think so too, Take-nii" she replied with an innocent smile.

"Oh! That sounded pretty nice and intimate. Great start indeed, my little sister"

"_How shameless… I'll make you pay soon, Takenaka Hanbei!"_

"Now now, enough chitchatting. Let's discuss our main topic now"

The writer dipped his brush in the ink and stood ready to write down everything.

"I'm listening"

"So, Megohime-kun, as of today you will be a diplomat of the Toyotomi court. You will be sent for negotiations and will be asked to report to the council. We might also ask you to attend war councils. Your work schedule will be decided by Hideyoshi and me, all clear?"

"Yes"

"Good. Regarding your daily life in this castle, you are to be accompanied by a guard at all times. You are not allowed to have visitors, or leave the castle without permission. Also, the letters you send and receive are to be checked. Any questions?"

"No"

"Do you agree to all what has been said?"

"Yes"

"Good. Now you may state your conditions and limitations and the likes"

"I have only one condition"

"Please"

"Never attack Oushuu as long as I'm serving Hideyoshi-sama faithfully"

"One cannot be faithful to two sides, especially if they're enemies"

"This applies only to men" she said with a smirk.

"Oh really? Explain to me"

"I'll show you"

"Then I'm looking forward to it"

Afterwards two copies of the agreement were given to them to sign and keep. A third copy was later delivered to Toyotomi Hideyoshi.

* * *

><p>Next morning Megohime asked to meet Hanbei. Their meeting occurred in the afternoon; they had lunch together. Megohime didn't like the idea of having a "private lovely lunch" with him, but she had to be patient. Hanbei was testing her; he believed that anger reveals many truths about a person, so he was trying to drive her to the edge to see what kind of person she is, and upon knowing that he'll be able to use her right. And if he's lucky, he'll have a thing or two to hold against her and use them to blackmail her if needed. After all, he feared cunning people with too many layers, he disliked to be deceived, and he disliked being unable to see through people. What he disliked and feared the most is encountering someone like himself. Thankfully Megohime isn't like him; he knew that she's straight like an arrow, yet he needs to get her angry, maybe for his own amusement more than to know her real personality.<p>

"So what did you want to see me for, Megohime-kun?"

"I want to meet Hideyoshi-sama and the army generals and anyone else that I might work with. Also I want to go around Osaka at least once"

Long minutes of silence passed.

"So, I get that you're trying to create a place you can relate and belong to?"

She looked up at him.

"You can say that. After all, I can't be faithful to just a name, or feel like protecting a place that I know nothing about. I am that kind of person"

"Alright, I'll arrange for your meeting with Hideyoshi and for your tour around Osaka"

"Thank you"

He nodded.

* * *

><p>In a week she had already went around Osaka and talked to its people, many of them asked her if she came from North. Men told her that her accent revealed to them where she was born and raised and lived. Women told her that her kimono's fabric can only be woven in Echigo, and the southern areas rarely export that kind of fabric since it is not suited for their weather, they even recommended her kimono shops.<p>

Megohime also met with Toyotomi Hideyoshi and his generals and retainers in the same week. She seemed to have difficulty trying to communicate with Ishida Mitsunari at first, but she managed to have a full conversation with him after couple of tries. Another general she met is Tokugawa Ieyasu who she quickly got along with. Takenaka Hanbei who was watching her all the time took notes and put plans for her. He congratulated himself on taking her to their side. A person who can communicate perfectly with the commoners and get the ones on top to listen to them is a perfect asset in this war; she played the role of the ally of everyone pretty well.

For Megohime, she wanted to see for herself what kind of people the enemies were. The people of Osaka were always smiling and treating her very kindly. Some of them eyed her suspiciously but she couldn't blame them, she was one of the people who killed some of their relatives in a battle or two. She felt responsible and felt that she deserved their hateful glares. For Toyotomi Hideyoshi, he was a man of few words, even that they didn't talk much but she felt that he told her a lot about what is in his heart. There was a great amount of grief in his deep voice and eyes. She kept on wondering what was causing him all that pain. Her meeting with Ishida Mitsunari and Tokugawa Ieyasu was short, she met them over dinner. Tokugawa Ieyasu was a bright and enthusiastic man that she felt infected by his enthusiasm and overflowing energy. On the other hand, Ishida Mitsunari was really quiet. When she finally got him to talk, all he talked about is Toyotomi Hideyoshi and how much he owes him and how far can he go for him. At some point she felt that she was being threatened by Mitsunari, but she kept on smiling.

After that dinner she talked shortly to Ieyasu on the way back to her room. She told him that she wished if everyone would just sit down and gets to know each other as they did, maybe like that the wars would cease to exist, and then Ieyasu shared with her his dream about forming bonds with everyone and help bringing peace to the land of the rising sun through those bonds. At that moment Megohime thought that she might have found a friend in the enemy territory.


	20. Children of War

YOSHIHIME IS BACK! O A O

This took me like forever! I don't know if this is getting harder or I am just having some writer block.

Be ready for too much drama... as if previous chapters had less drama lol.

And thank you so much for the reviews and follows TT v TT

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Children of War<strong>

Three months in the Toyotomi court and Megohime already had seven missions; five of them ended with the Toyotomi getting new allies, the other two required the Toyotomi army to spill some blood. The depression from failing to save the lives of the people whose daimyos refused to ally with the Toyotomi almost killed her. A day after another she was forced to come face to face with the ugliness of the human nature; the selfishness of those with power, and the hatred of those under them, all the ugly things that lead people to wish for nothing but the death of each other. Day after day she felt that she's gradually being pulled down into a dark abyss by the souls she couldn't save. Her dreams about a peaceful time were all replaced with nightmares about wars and carnages.

_"I need you, Masamune-sama"_

She used to call for her husband in the middle of the night when she wakes up from those nightmares, but he was never there.

* * *

><p>In Oushuu, Masamune was crumbling a paper after another and throwing them away, he threw the brush after them and lowered his head to rest it on his desk. "I can't take it anymore, Kojuuro" he said without lifting his head up. Kojuuro stopped what he was doing and turned to his lord, paying him all his attention. "Masamune-sama, I want you to stop thinking about what you're thinking right now".<p>

"Those cowards don't deserve to live"

"Stop it, Masamune-sama"

"I can't. This is what I had been thinking for the past months… And this is it. I can't take it any longer. Just for how long do I need to live like this? Having everything being taken away from me like this?"

Masamune lift his head up and got on his feet. Slowly he walked to the veranda and sat down, resting his head on a pillar.

"Kojuuro, you had been around all the time, so you must know. But let me remind you"

"There's no need, my lord"

"**Shut up! **I said I'll remind you!"

"…"

"That disease took away my right eye. With that my right to be my father's heir was taken away by Yoshihime, but I took it back"

Masamune chuckled, and then continued.

"What happened next? Oh yeah! My father was taken away from me. I had to see him fall in front of my eyes. I had to feel his body go cold in my arms. I had to lose the only family I ever had"

"Masamune-sama, eno—"

"I'm not done. Don't interrupt me when I speak!"

"My deepest apologies"

"Whatever… Next she, that wicked woman, she forced me to take away my little brother's life. Once again she took something away from me. Then it was that damned old man and his daughter, they took away Mego's and my first son… Finally…"

He got up on his feet and walked towards Kojuuro with eyes red with anger.

"Finally, they took away my wife. They took away my Mego. They took away the only thing that was left for me. For how long do I need to live like this, Kojuuro? For how long? Answer me!"

Masamune was shaking with anger, both hands clenched in fists. He felt his nails pressing deeper and deeper into his palms.

Kojuuro didn't know what to say. He felt responsible for all the pain his young lord was feeling. He failed in protecting him. He failed to be the support his lord needed.

Masamune sat down in front of Kojuuro and asked him again in a whisper that sounded so distant and cold, "For how long, Kojuuro?"

"I don't know" Kojuuro said in a fading voice.

"What did you say?"

"I don't know, Masamune-sama"

Masamune looked aside then turned to look outside as he took a breath in, then turned back to Kojuuro, finally looked down at his dirty with ink hands, the marks that his nails left on his palms were visible in a shining red.

"Kojuuro, write a letter to Mego and tell her that I'm fine. And ask her to be more detailed in her letters from now on. One page finishes too quickly, I want to read more. I want her to write more. I want to see more of her handwriting. Can you do that Kojuuro?"

Kojuuro nodded and grabbed a piece of paper and a brush, but stopped briefly after he started.

"Masamune-sama, you better write it yourself"

"No. I can't write to her anymore without telling her how down I feel. And I don't want to tell her how I'm feeling now"

"If I write it she'll get worried"

Masamune looked blankly at his retainer. Then he took the paper and brush from Kojuuro and walked to his desk. Kojuuro was right.

"I didn't mean right away. At least wait till you're sober, Masamune-sama"

"I AM sober, thank you!"

It was very rare for Masamune to drink since he can't hold his liquor very well. But lately he had been drinking too much. Kojuuro couldn't control him anymore, and he couldn't tell Megohime about it either. His last resort was bringing the three months old child of his lord to Oushuu, so he headed to the Isakas the following day and brought the little boy over. Masamune was furious at first and ordered Kojuuro to take the child back to his mother and grandfather. Kojuuro refused and told his lord that this is all was for his sake and for the child's sake as well. Masamune was left alone with a crying infant in his room.

For the first few minutes the clueless one-eyed papa circled around his crying son then he sat down and kept on watching his crying son. "What should I do with you?" Masamune asked and got a loud cry as an answer. The child was already pink from crying so hard. Hesitantly Masamune extended a hand to his son; he softly touched the little fist with his index finger. The baby lowered his cries to check what his father was doing.

Their eyes met.

The little Hidemune stopped crying and examined the man that was looking down at him with surprise.

"You stopped crying!"

Hidemune realized that this man was someone he doesn't know. He might have seen him two or three times before, but he was no one he can feel safe with. He wanted his mother and his grandparents instead, so he started crying once again. Masamune stroke the little fist again, but this time the spell had no effect whatsoever.

"**C'mon! **Do it again, kid. Stop crying. At least tell me what I should do!"

Masamune felt too clueless and really annoyed.

"Why the hell I need to go through all of this? It's not like I wanted you to be bo…"

Masamune quickly covered his mouth as he realized what he was saying. He was telling his own son that he didn't want him. He was just doing the same thing that made him hate Yoshihime for life. He has her blood running through his veins after all, there was no running away from what he really is. As if the child understood what his father said; his cries got louder again and he started kicking. Masamune was in panic. His mind was in total disarray. He could hear his mother's laugh, and he could feel her hands on him, he even felt her hair brush against his cheek as she whispered into his ear.

"_My son… You are my son, Bontenmaru. You are mine. I gave you half of my life when I gave birth to you, the other half…"_

"Shut up!"

_"you slaughtered it. You threw the other half of my life away… You killed Kojiro, you threw him away. You threw me too… and you are about to throw your own child into hell…"_

"Shut up!"

_"I am impressed. You are way wickeder than I thought… I loved you, Bontenmaru… I hated you for a very long time… I love you and I hate you at the same time… Am I going crazy?"_

"Please…"

_"What? … I think you will be going crazy too then, my crazy blood is running through your own veins… I will forever be with you, Bontenmaru"_

And she was gone after printing a kiss on his cheek. Her words were lingering still and echoing around Masamune.

Slowly he came back to reality. The child was running out of breath due to his cries, but Masamune was so numb to do anything. "… I don't… I don't… I won't let you have the same life… I won't do it. I won't become like her… I won't allow it. I won't let you suffer as me" he mumbled as he gently tried drying the child's tears.

Hidemune stopped crying when he felt that his body was leaving the floor. The flight wasn't as comfortable as his mother provided but he was being lifted up slowly, he looked up at the man who was carrying him. He was smiling, yet he looked sad, and his one eye was watery. Little Hidemune felt peace in that unusual situation, he even felt comfortable in those strong arms. And this time, when his father offered him his finger, Hidemune took it in his tiny hand. Little by little Hidemune was getting used to this stranger who seems to be obsessed with his little hands.

* * *

><p>To the north of Osaka, opening to the northern seas, there were the lands of the Gouda clan. They were allies of the Toyotomi. Megohime and Hanbei arrived there just a day before to discuss some business with their leader. They woke up in the middle of the night to the noises of barbarians and smell of burned flesh and smoke. The Gouda clan was under a surprise attack by a neighboring clan who was opposing the Toyotomi.<p>

A shocked, confused, and scared Megohime found herself taking shelter in the woods with some of those who fled from the burning castle, strangers that she never met before yesterday. Her companions; Hanbei and the few Toyotomi soldiers who came with them stayed behind in the castle to try and help fighting those enemies. She was alone, exhausted, and dirty. She looked around, women were crying and men were wounded. Gradually the crowed multiplied, the villagers were joining them. It was a very crazy situation and Megohime was getting more scared every passing second. She was away from her home, husband, parents, and friends. She was about to start crying when a hand grabbed her arm and shook her. She looked around to find a shaking crying woman.

"Can you please help me carry my husband here? He's wounded and bleeding so bad. Please! Please!"

Without thinking of asking the man who was standing few feet away to help them, or thinking of the dangers she might find herself facing, or just realizing that she was wearing a single slipper, Megohime followed the woman. The husband was barely conscious and his right leg was badly wounded and bleeding.

"Ah… I guess… I mean, we need to stop the bleeding before moving him" Megohime said with a shaking voice. The wife bowed at once and grabbed her kimono; she tore a long piece and looked back to Megohime. Megohime quickly sat down and carefully held the husband's leg up and told the wife to tie the piece of cloth tightly under his knee. As soon as they were done they proceeded into helping the husband to get up on his feet and go back to where the rest of the villagers were. The man was huge and heavy. While helping him Megohime took a look at the wife, she looked strong, she looked unaffected by the weight over her shoulders, while Megohime was struggling to move her own feet forward. She thought if she would be as strong as this woman if the one wounded was her own husband, Date Masamune. To fight better, you need someone to protect. To survive, you need someone to live for. To defy all physical and mental pain and move forward, you need someone to love. Humans are in constant need of each other. Megohime wondered how can she make everyone believe in that, how can she make them stop the wars because they need each other. Slowly fear and confusion were replaced with determination and resolve.

Near dawn Hanbei came to find Megohime. She was helping the local doctor taking care of the wounded with some other villagers. While Megohime was helping some old woman drinking water a hand touched her on the shoulder, and as she looked back she found Hanbei there, she finished helping the old woman and stood up to talk to her tired companion. The woman from earlier, the wife with the wounded husband appeared from behind Hanbei, she was shaking. She slowly walked to Megohime and dropped down in a low bow, almost burying her face in the ground.

"I am sorry. I am terribly sorry. Please forgive me, Megohime-sama. If I knew who you were back then I wouldn't have caused you all that trouble. Please forgive my ignorance and accept my appreciation and thanks for the kindness you showed me. I am really sorry"

Hearing the bowing woman; everyone gasped and dropped to the floor. In seconds there was no one standing but Megohime and looked around herself in shock, then she looked back at Hanbei for help, he mouthed "Say something" to her. Megohime looked around her once more hoping that she can find words to say.

"Ah… Everyone please rise your heads"

Everyone obeyed and looked up at her. _"Oh my! Having to face all those gazes…"_ she thought as she tried to tidy her hair a bit and look as someone worth all that respect.

"I am really in loss of words… I mean… Wait, first of all, no one need to apologize" she said and looked at the shaking wife with a smile. "Just look at me, messy hair, dirty clothes, and only one slipper. Even I wouldn't recognize myself. When I came running here, I came as a scared human who wanted to survive, just like anyone of you. You helped me get on my feet when I fell, you offered me clean water when you saw me tired... you made me feel safe when I was feeling lonely and scared. I am really thankful to all of you from the bottom of my heart. And to repay you; please let me help. Until we're over this crisis, please forget that I am Megohime of Oushuu, just think of me as the ordinary dirty woman you knew for the past few hours"

"We can't do that now that we know!" a man said and many heads nodded in agreement.

"But…" Megohime started to talk but the old doctor stood up and handed her an empty bucket. "Mego-chan, go get me some water, we have a child with fever here" he said with the same serious face he had since they started working, but a playful smile appeared shortly on his dirty face. Megohime smiled wide at him as she took the bucket. She gave him a quick nod and walked quickly to the well. Hanbei rolled his eyes in disbelief and sighed, he wanted to go back to Osaka and have a long bath but now he has to stick around helping strangers because Megohime wants to. He regretted encouraging her to say something to those people earlier.

Couple of hours later, Megohime was nowhere to be found. Hanbei cursed under his breath as he looked around. He wanted to go back to Osaka already since the leader of the Gouda clan already managed to get things under control. He asked around and ended up being directed to the burnt down side of the small village. He was told that Megohime accompanied some people who went looking for some woman. After some minutes he found her. She was sitting on the ground, facing the other way. Even without seeing her face, Hanbei felt that something was wrong so he walked quickly to her. As he reached her he saw that she was carrying something in her arms, a little motionless baby.

"Megohime-kun…"

She looked up at him with a blank face.

"Takenaka-dono…"

"This child… it is dead, isn't it?"

She nodded and looked down at the dead baby, then she looked up at the sky.

"Don't you feel that the sky is closer than usual, Takenaka-dono?"

"What do you mean?"

"It feels as if it is being pushed down by the weight of the souls of those who we couldn't save"

"Megohime-kun, let's go back. You're too tired"

"This child's mother is missing, everyone went looking for her. If she's alive what should I say to her?"

"You don't have to say anything"

"What if she's dead? I would like to make sure that she's buried next to her child"

Hanbei decided to wait with her, in silence.

The mother of the child was found dying. Hanbei forced Megohime to leave the place before witnessing the death of that woman. He didn't want Megohime to get more mental damage than she already had. In less than an hour they were in their cart heading back to Osaka.

* * *

><p>Megohime's eyes were still wet with tears when she finally fell asleep. Hanbei just watched her. After what seemed hours to him he decided to grab a piece of cloth and wet it with some water; and slowly he started to remove the dirt off her face. After he was done with her face, he started on her hands. To his surprise, she didn't even shift in her sleep while he was doing so. "If not for those running tears, I'd have thought that you're dead" he whispered.<p>

Something was changing inside of him. For Hanbei, words like "family" and "love" had no meaning. He was an albino child with tuberculosis; all kids were told to stay away from him so they don't get sick or turn white and invisible. For his family; his parents tried their best to keep him out of sight. For most of his childhood and teenage years he was alone, shut in a dark room, surrounded by nothing but books about history. All by himself he studied them all and while doing that he attended a dojo and learned the way of the sword. His master who taught him how to fight with a sword taught him strategy too since he thought that Hanbei was smart enough to become a great strategist one day. With that master he learned and felt the word "respect". Not long after he turned sixteen, his parents died in a fire. Then he joined the army. Slowly and steadily he went up the ranks and at the age of twenty he took the castle of the Saitou clan that he was serving. Hearing of his tactic, Hideyoshi sent for him to join the Toyotomi clan, and Hanbei accepted. He was thirsty for power. He wanted nothing more but being acknowledged and well-known throughout the whole country. And he gained it in no time.

And now because of one of his own strategies, he was holding and cleaning the hands of a young woman that keeps on making him feel unsettled and uneasy. But no matter what, there's no way that Takenaka Hanbei would put a failing strategy. _"An unseen situation has developed. Best course of action would be making use of it" _he thought as he put down Megohime's hands.


	21. Omake 3

Taking a break from the seriousness of the main story to deliver this chapter to you. Please enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake 3: The Dragon can get insecure too<strong>

One hot summer day, Masamune and his men were having a long break from the morning practice. They were laying lazily all around the dojo and under the trees in the courtyard. Three maids were moving from one man to another with cups of green tea. As Masamune sat up to get his cup he heard a man behind him ask one of the maids about some woman, and inquiring if the maid knows about her whereabouts, but the maid told him that she does not have any new information about the subject. Shortly another man joined the conversation and mentioned a familiar name. Masamune knew at once that they were talking about Minoru, one of the best soldiers that Masamune ever had. Now he was curious. He turned to the two men behind him and asked "Did I just hear you guys talking about Minoru?" They nodded.

"Is something wrong? He didn't show up for like three days now"

"The thing is, his wife ran away with some other man"

"And poor Minoru is so heartbroken. I visited him yesterday and he looked like a ghost"

"His wife ran away with another man? **Seriously!**"

"It's unbelievable, right? But I heard that this is like a new trend among women. We married men should keep a close eye on our wives from now on"

"Yeah, exactly. There were other two cases like Minoru's. The young merchant who lives next to me, he just got married four months ago, and his wife left him couple of weeks ago. I heard that she ran away with his older brother"

"What the hell! What's wrong with women these days?"

Both men shrugged.

"All women are crazy, hitto. You never know what they're really thinking. And you can never predict their mood swings. Their hearts beat faster than men's too, that's why they easily fall in and out of love. Better make up with Mego-chan quickly or she might leave you"

"Shut up! She won't leave me like those sluts. Show some respect to her or I'm gonna kill you!"

Masamune barked and got up on his feet. But before he starts walking away he sat down again and asked the man "Wait wait wait, how did you know that Meg and I had a fight?"

"Well, it's pretty obvious, hitto" the man answered with a mischievous smile.

"Yes yes. You have never been skilled in hiding your feelings and emotions, hitto. It shows pretty well on your face. And on top of that, Mego-chan doesn't even try to hide it. She's obviously ignoring you when she comes by or walks past you" that other man said and patted Masamune on the shoulder as to console him. But Masamune shoved his hand away and got up on his feet once more. Without saying a word he walked away furiously. When the break ended, Masamune let all his men have a taste of hell, by making them go through the harshest training they ever had.

* * *

><p>Three days ago the walls of the castle were shaking due to the fight that Masamune and Megohime had. It started as a small quarrel over some missing battle report. Masamune was out of patience as he looked for it around their room after turning his office upside down earlier and leaving Kojuuro cleaning it up. As he stormed into a room he asked Megohime if she had seen the report, but never bothered to hear her answer, instead he started emptying the drawers and sending both his writing desk and Megohime's writing desk into complete mess in his quest to find the report. While doing so Megohime asked him couple of times about what he was looking for, but he never answered and kept on cursing right and left. After the room was in complete mess as if a whole army invaded it, Masamune turned to his wife and asked her if she saw the report. Megohime told him that she already answered that question with the little patience that she had left.<p>

"You answered? Then what did you say? I didn't hear you. Are you sure you answered?"

"If you waited a little bit before attacking the drawers you could have heard my answer. And while you were wreaking havoc all around the room, I asked you few times about what you were looking for, but you didn't even answer me and kept on doing whatever you were doing!"

"That's not the answer I asked for, and that's no way to talk to me, Megohime!"

"Oh really? Then what about yell louder at my face to teach me how to talk to you?"

"You just crossed all the lines, little lady. What's wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with _you_! You ask questions and never wait to hear the answers, then go creating all this mess and throw my stuff all around the place and come yelling at my face demanding answers that I gave you already and then telling me that I'm being unrespectable to you! I can't believe you, Masamune-sama!"

"What? You can't believe me? You have been married to this Date Masamune for how many years now? This is me. This is how I always had been. If you had a problem with my personality you could have stated that a long time ago, ya know!"

"I always had problems with your attitude. Problems. With an's' at the end. Do you want me to state them now? Or is it too late? Or you're too busy to hear them?"

"Not at all, throw them at me" he said and folded his arms challengingly.

"First of all is this anger problem of yours. Learn to control your anger, will you? I had enough! I'm not here to contain your anger for you. Why should I sit quietly while you yell nonsense at my face? I don't do anything wrong and you just come in fuming and start yelling at me! Second; your attitude. Third; your stupid and silly pride. Fourth; you're simply irritating. Oh and let's don't forget that you're childish and provoking. Sometimes I feel really worried about your men and Oushuu. Your recklessness never ceases to amaze me."

"That's all?"

"I can go all day if you want."

"No no no, let me tell you first about my problems with your beautiful personality. My list is way shorter, so I'll be over pretty quickly and then you can continue. My problems with your personality can be summed in one word, "everything". At the end of each day I realize that you're nothing but a pretty face. But now, I can clearly see that you lack even a pretty face."

"What?!"

And from that point on, the castle knew no peace until both of them went to bed. Megohime of course ordered that her things get moved back to her old room, and she spent the night there. To provoke her even more, Masamune carried some of her kimonos out of their room and put them in her old room. She answered him with throwing one of the kimonos at him and telling him that she doesn't need it since it was a gift from him in one of their anniversaries. If not for Osen the chief maid of Megohime's staff, the couple could have continued fighting till the morning.

* * *

><p>Two weeks after their fight, they made up. Masamune apologized and Megohime accepted his apology. It was the longest fight they ever had. And because it was their biggest fight, some things still lingered. They knew it will take some more time for their relationship to be as smooth as it was.<p>

While the waters of the couple were still troubled, Chousokabe Motochika paid Oushuu a quick visit. He was on his way to the sea of China, and instead of taking the south route he decided to take the north one to enjoy a cooler summer.

Masamune welcomed the Demon King of the West Sea with the usual annoyed expression he gave to Maeda Keiji and many more.

"You seem like having a foul mood today, Date-kun." Motochika said as he patted Masamune's shoulder.

"The only foul thing I'm having is you." Masamune answered and moved out of Motochika's reach. "Get in already. Drink your tea quick and get lost." He added.

Motochika shrugged in disbelief and sighed as he followed his host into the room.

Not long after that, Megohime joined the two men to serve them the tea. The norm was to sit silently and quietly as the tea is served, but Motochika was not following tradition; he kept on chatting with his hostess. He complemented her attire, hair, fingers, laugh, and almost everything else, hoping to get Masamune lose his cool. Megohime just giggled at his remarks and thanked him. Masamune on the other hand was getting more and more annoyed but keeping control.

"So what have you been up to lately, Motochika-kun?"

"Nothing in particular really. Just taking care of my six pack. Don't they look perfect?"

"Well…" Megohime started but couldn't find the words to describe the perfect muscular body of her guest. She quickly averted her gaze from the tanned abs of Motochika when she felt her cheeks go hot.

Motochika laughed at her and said "Why so shy, Mego-tan? A married woman should be used to such sight, no? Or could it be…" he smirked and looked at Masamune who was glaring back at him. And then he continued "that your husband lacks the body of a man on top of being short? Show me what you got, Dokuganryu."

Masamune put his cup down and took a deep breath. And just as he opened his mouth to answer that last insult of Motochika's, Megohime started talking "Well, I can't allow that, Motochika-kun. Masamune-sama's body is mine to admire. It's a private property" she said and made her two male companions fall silent for few minutes.

"Too bold" Masamune finally managed to say.

"Way too bold than I had ever imagined" followed Motochika and gave Megohime a thumb up.

Megohime smiled sheepishly and blushed as she moved slowly to sit next to her husband and hide her face behind his shoulder. She was very embarrassed of what she said. The two men laughed at her cute action of hiding herself behind her husband.

Motochika didn't stay long after that; he finished his tea, and reported few things regarding the southern lands to Masamune, and then left.

* * *

><p>Later that evening while going through some documents, Masamune recalled Megohime's behavior during Motochika's visit, and thought that maybe she was already over their fight. He smiled in relief and put down the documents to head to his chambers and have some lovely time with his wife. He went in happily and looked for his wife. She was reading at her desk. Masamune slowly approached her and sat close to her. She turned to him after finishing the line she was reading, and blankly she said "What?" That was definitely out of the happy scenario Masmune imagined in his head on his way to see his wife. He scratched his cheek and asked "Are you still mad at me?"<p>

"A little" Megohime answered and turned to her book pouting.

"How little? Like you'll forgive me completely tomorrow? Or maybe next week?"

"I don't know. I'm still irritated"

Masamune stayed silent for few moments. "You won't leave me and go somewhere with some other man, will you?" he finally said. Megohime turned to him in surprise and asked "What other man?" Masamune looked sideways and started to mumble, he told her about the stories of runaway wives that his men told him a while ago. Megohime stayed silent for few moments then took Masamune's face in her hands. With the most serious expression she told him that she'll never leave him, not for some other man or because of some silly fight or anything.

"You can be so stupid sometimes, Masamune-sama"

"What an insult! It's not my fault that I can't get you. Women are so complicated"

"No we're not" she said and kissed him.

Masamune argued no more and had his _lovely time_ with his wife.


	22. Visitors

I'm still alive!

And the Osaka arc is almost over... phew.

Sorry for taking too long to update. Please enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Visitors<strong>

A week passed after the Gouda incident and life resumed its usual course, for Megohime at least.

"May you inform Hideyoshi-sama that I'm requiring an appearance in his court?" Megohime asked Hideyoshi's young secretary. The boy apologized and informed her that Hideyoshi was not in his office. He was even generous to tell her that he went to visit a grave. Megohime didn't ask whose grave he was visiting, thinking that she must not make use of the boy's generosity to feed her curiosity that might only upset Hideyoshi. If he wanted her to know he would have told her before leaving; he always shares his destinations with his advisors and generals in case they needed him for an emergency. Megohime thanked the secretary and walked back to her office to finish some other reports. On her way back she decided that she can't survive the day without knowing something of the same importance as the mysterious grave visit, so she changed her direction and headed to Hanbei's office.

She hadn't seen Hanbei since they came back from their last trip. And she never asked, thinking that he might be resting or taking some days off after that incident, he looked very tired when they arrived in Osaka after all. But now she was very curious of why he wasn't around after one week has passed. As she reached his office she came across Ishida Mitsunari who was walking out of it. She greeted him but he never replied and walked away. She shrugged and excused herself as she entered. Again, Hanbei was absent. She asked his assistant of his whereabouts and he told her that he took some days off and went back to his home at the suburbs of Osaka. _"He has a house in the suburbs? As expected of Yukihiko"_ she thought as she walked out.

(A/N: Just in case it slipped off your minds, dear readers. Megohime calls Hanbei "Yukihiko" every once in a while. And "Yukihiko" means "Snow Prince". It was mentioned in chapter 17)

Knowing where he is just made her more curious. She wanted to see what kind of life he's leading. She was bored to a great extent that anything trivial seemed very interesting for her these days. So she decided to pay him a visit, first she needs a good excuse to leave the castle, so she turned back to his office and gave his assistant an innocent smile. The assistant gave her a puzzled look.

"I forgot to ask when Takenaka-dono will be coming back"

"I have no idea actually, I am really sorry, Megohime-sama"

"Now that will be really troublesome" she said with a sigh as she crossed her arms. "Did he leave any note for me?" she added.

The man shook his head.

"There's an important report about the Gouda incident that I need to present in today's meeting, you see. And I really need Takenaka-dono's signed statement to attach to my report. Maybe he forgot?"

"Maybe…"

"Or maybe it's because of the confidentiality of the subject"

"Or maybe that indeed"

"Which means I won't be able to acquire what I need unless I meet him"

"But, Me—"

"But, I can't leave the castle, you're absolutely right" she snapped her fingers at the man. "But, there are exceptions. In case of emergency, or in case I got permission from Hideyoshi-sama, or been accompanied by some trusted official"

The man stayed silent as he started to have a clear idea of what was coming next.

"This is an emergency, and you're a trusted official. Let's go"

"I'm not sure if this is an emergency, Megohime-sama"

"But I'm sure you're a trusted official, Kawasaki-san" she said with another innocent smile.

"I am not really sure if it is okay to—"

Megohime's expression turned serious as she moved closer to the nervous Kawasaki. "My life depends on this, Kawasaki-san. Did you forget that I'm an enemy of the Toyotomi and a hostage? If I failed in doing what they order me to do, I'll be killed without hesitation. Do you want to be the one responsible of my death, Kawasaki-san?"

A sweat ran down Kawasaki's forehead as he shook his head.

"I always knew that you're a very good man, Kawasaki-san. I'll go get ready and wait for you in the courtyard in fifteen minutes" Megohime said with a smile and walked out.

* * *

><p>Megohime and Kawasaki waited patiently for Hanbei to appear, but it was his servant instead. "Hanbei-sama apologizes for not being able to come to you, so if you may kindly join him in his room" the old female servant said and politely gestured for them to follow her. Megohime got on her feet at once with a look of concern on her face. Something was wrong. As she walked out of the tea room's door after the old woman, she turned back to Kawasaki and asked him to wait for her in the room since she wants to speak privately to Hanbei. Kawasaki obeyed and went back to his seat.<p>

Without too much noise, Megohime walked into Hanbei's room and bowed to greet him. The room was dark with no doors or windows open, and humid air filled the room. She noticed two huge pots filed with water on fire, the source of humidity. Hanbei nodded weakly at her as he got up on his feet and walked towards her. "What is wrong, Takenaka-dono?" she asked with a worried expression. Hanbei opened the doors behind her and walked out to the veranda. "Let's talk here, Megohime-kun. It's too much for you inside, and I don't think Dokuganryuu will be excited to know that his wife was in another man's room" he said with a weak smirk. Megohime joined him silently.

"So, what brings you here?"

"I needed your signed statement for the Gouda incident to present with my report in today's meeting… or so I told Kawasaki-san"

"So you're here just to interfere in some affairs that don't concern you" he said with a smile.

Megohime nodded feeling guilty.

Hanbei sat down slowly with the assistant of the nearest pillar. Megohime tried to help him but he gestured to her that he's fine. She waited for him to sit then joined him and sat across of him. She wanted to ask if he was sick but she was afraid to upset him. Maybe this is something he doesn't want to share, that's why he left the castle and came here.

Hanbei took a deep breath and said "I have tuberculosis"

The news hit Megohime hard that she felt paralyzed for a long time. She never looked up at him. She just held her hands tighter as she listened to his heavy breath.

"It seems that the last trip had a greater toll on my health than I expected"

"Will you be okay?" was what she managed to say after a long silence, but after doing so she cursed her stupidity _"He has tuberculosis, how can he be okay?"_

"Yes. I'm not planning to die anytime soon. Not on my bed"

Megohime forced a smile and reluctantly looked up at him. He was paler than usual and he seemed skinner too; his collar bones stood bold as if to announce how much weight he lost.

They stayed silent for a while until Hanbei started to cough. Megohime ran to his side and rubbed his back instinctively hoping that it'll help in stopping his cough. The coughing fit stopped after couple of seconds. When everything went quite again Hanbei chuckled. Megohime looked at him confused. He poked her on the forehead and said "Stop clinging to other men, Megohime-kun. Dokuganryuu will get upset" Megohime never realized that she was clutching his sleeve with one hand while she was rubbing his back. She quickly let go and took a step back.

"I am sorry"

"It's okay, just stop falling in love with me"

"What?!" Megohime looked at him with pure shock and a red face. "W-What makes you think that I'd fall for you?!"

Hanbei laughed until a small cough interrupted, but that didn't stop the laughter.

"Stop laughing or you'll start coughing again. And this time I'll just walk away and let you cough for eternity"

"I was just teasing you" he managed to say between laughs.

"Please don't" she pouted and turned away.

As he stopped laughing, she asked without turning back to look at him "Did you see a doctor?". He nodded and gave her a "Yes". She asked him another question "When will you come back to the castle?" still not looking at him and acting all angry. "Maybe next week. I'll be fine in no time, don't worry"

"I'm not worried about you. Not even slightly"

"Then maybe you were just missing me that's why you came to visit me?"

"Takenaka-dono!" she said firmly as she turned to face him, but he was looking in the other direction admiring his garden. He slowly turned back to face her and said "Thank you for the visit. It made me feel better, Megohime-kun". He wasn't smiling as before. He was giving her his usual annoyingly cold smile. After that he stood up and offered to walk her to where Kawasaki was waiting for her. She assured him that she will not get lost on her way back and left.

He ended the visit and she turned down his offer because they both knew that she isn't supposed to see what will come next. The blood that painted Hanbei's hands crimson.

Megohime stayed silent on their way back to the castle until Kawasaki asked if everything is fine. She nodded with a smile. Her mind was occupied with contradicting thoughts; she couldn't make out how she must feel about Hanbei. She's frankly worried about him, but yet again, he's the enemy who took her away from her home and beloved husband, but he is also a good man despite his bad actions. He never once treated her badly since she stepped into Osaka castle. But he was always clear when it comes to his dissatisfaction with Oushuu's oppositions. By the end of the short journey she has made up her mind.

* * *

><p>Just as Megohime reached her room, a maid informed her that she has a visitor. <em>"A visitor? Am I allowed to have visitors? Who might it be?"<em> she thought as she adjusted her kimono and checked her hair real quick on the small mirror. "Should I meet him somewhere else or he'll be joining me here?" she asked the maid, it was her first time having a guest after all. "He's actually standing out of your doors at the moment" the maid replied. Megohime's eyes grew wide in shock but quickly she calmed down and ordered the maid to send him in. In seconds her eyes were big in shock once again.

"Kei-chan!" she said and a hand went up to cover her mouth due to the shock.

The visitor laughed at her surprised face and placed a big strong hand on one of her shoulders. "Hello, Hime. Good to see you" Maeda Keiji said with a big cheerful smile.

"Just… What brings you here?! Wait, you're friends with Hideyoshi-sama if I'm not mistaken, right?"

"Yep! I came to pay a grave a visit with him, then I thought it'll be a waste if I didn't drop by and see how you're doing before heading back to Echigo"

And Keiji just pushed the curiosity button unintentionally. Today must be her lucky day, even that some of the things she learned turned out quite upsetting.

"A grave visit? Who's grave?"

"Nene's. She was a very important person to Hideyoshi" he said and sat down. Megohime followed and sat down too as she wondered if that never fading look of grief on Hideyoshi's face was because of Nene. "She died shortly after the breaking of the Akiyama-Kyoto that time they were married for only two years. Her death drastically changed Hideyoshi" Keiji added with a painful look taking over his face.

"How sad. And I was always wondering why he looks so pained"

Keiji smiled warmly at her and said "You never fail to get concerned about people, no matter who they are" then he took one of her hands in his and added "Thank you for worrying about him"

She smiled back at him and nodded.

Keiji was just another human just like her, he can never stop getting involved with others, and he's constantly worrying about someone. And these qualities were what made them good friends.

"Masamune-sama might not agree with me but I believe that Hideyoshi-sama is a good person, Takenaka-dono too, and of course Tokugawa-dono too. Ishida-dono is a bit hard to approach but so far he's alright. I can forgive him for his occasional rudeness… I think"

Keiji laughed at the last part and assured her that no one is capable of dealing with Ishida other than Hanbei and Hideyoshi. Other people meant nothing to him.

"They are a good bunch indeed, but their perspective is a bit different from Dokuganryuu-kun's. Hideyoshi is like this because he hates wars too much. He lost Nene for conflicts after all. And that hatred is the fuel for his cause of unifying this land. Hanbei has his reasons too, but he never likes to share them, such a cold fella" Keiji said and sighed.

Megohime went deep in thought for a second before saying "Everyone is pretty scarred… that's why they fight"

"There's no human with no sadness in their pasts"

"That's the more they need each other. And that's the more they must know that they're all the same and they can understand each other without the need to fight"

"Now I see why Ieyasu is quite fond of you"

"Eh?!"

Keiji laughed at the shocked face looking at him. "He just admires pacifists. You probably earned his total respect with that peace loving personality of yours, Hime. You grew up into a fine and intelligent woman while I was chasing the ladies all over the country"

Megohime laughed with embarrassment from his last remark and nudged him on the arm. "Stop it, you"

They chatted for few more minutes about random things as they finished their tea. And just when Megohime secretly wished in her heart that this surprise visit lasts a bit longer, Keiji announced its end.

"I'd have liked to stay longer but I need to head back to Echigo"

"I'd have liked you to stay longer too, but it seems that you missed Kasuga-nee more than you missed me" she said teasingly.

Keiji laughed hard for few moments before telling Megohime the hottest rumor.

"I have no chance with Kasuga-chan. It seems that there's something going on between her and Takeda's Sasuke-kun"

"No way!"

"That's what we had been hearing here and there"

"But I thought that Kasuga-nee gave all her heart for Kenshin-sama!"

"Maybe she found out that he's bald" Keiji said with a thoughtful expression.

"He is?!"

Keiji's laughter roared through the room once again. And this was his last one as he got up on his feet and said "I was just kidding. Even I don't know what's under that veil"

Megohime stood up and followed Keiji to the door. "I miss everyone"

Keiji turned back and waved a folded piece of paper before her face and winked "I know, that's why I brought you this" he whispered as he handed her the letter and added "I told him that he can write whatever he wants since I'll get it to you without letting anyone insect it as they do to your letters"

Megohime looked at the letter hard. There was something scribbled on it that she couldn't understand. She looked up at Keiji and said "But I thought that you—"

Keiji was placing a finger on his lips. Megohime fell silent then smiled brightly and thanked her friend. A minute later he was gone. Nothing was left but the letter he brought to her.

Megohime sat by her window for a while before opening the letter. It had been almost a month and two weeks since Masamune wrote to her. She kept on sending him letters, but he never replied. Now she's holding a letter that would keep her occupied for a considerable amount of time. After taking a deep breath, she carefully unfolded the letter.

_My Megohime,_

_I bet you have no idea what that scribble was. That's your name in English. I finally learned how to write it. Looks neat, right? Both your name and mine start with the same letter in English. W̶h̶e̶n̶ ̶I̶ ̶l̶e̶a̶r̶n̶e̶d̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶I̶ ̶b̶e̶c̶a̶m̶e̶ ̶r̶e̶a̶l̶l̶y̶ ̶h̶a̶p̶p̶y̶.̶_

_Forget about that last lame line. More importantly, how are you? Are you doing fine? Eating well and sleeping well? _

_I'm really sorry for not replying to your letters, too many things happened. More like I wasn't able to write you a proper letter that will make you smile and assure you that everything is fine. I wasn't fine._

_I miss you so badly and I can't believe that I just wrote that down._

Megohime fought back her tears as her fingers rested over the words "I miss you so badly". There was so much left in the letter and she wanted to read it all, but she lost to her tears and they came racing down her cheeks. She was too happy to be able to control her tears.


	23. Women in War

Thank you so much for supporting this fic, guys!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Women in War<strong>

"And?" Hanbei asked without looking away from the piece of paper he was writing on.

"And nothing more. That's all what he said in the last letter. The same thing he said in the previous two letters" Megohime said and sighed as she put her brush away. "I'm stuck here doing loads of paper work while my husband is spending a happy week after another relaxing and playing around with little Hidemune" she added and sighed again.

"How do you feel about it, Megohime-kun?" again, Hanbei asked without looking at her.

"About what? Masamune-sama spending time with his son?"

"Yes."

A moment of silence.

"I feel left behind… He already has a son of his own, and that son is almost a year old… and they're growing closer and closer with every passing day. And I'm here…"

"All alone."

Another moment of silence.

"Sometimes I feel lonely, yes. But, I have many good people around me here." she said and smiled to herself.

Hanbei put his brush down and looked up at her. "Megohime-kun, you're growing lazier by the day. Please finish your work." he said as he pointed at the documents she needs to go through.

Megohime looked at the documents then turned back to Hanbei and pouted. "Did you even hear half of what I was telling you?" she asked.

He nodded and said "Every word. Now you need to finish your work. If you don't get it done by the end of the day; I'll make sure that you won't be getting any more letters from your happy husband."

"So unfair! Really cruel!"

"Not at all. This is your punishment for telling me the story of little Hidemune crawling under the horse twice."

"I told it only once!"

"Twice."

"Then I apologize for any inconvenience I caused you by telling you the same story twice. Now, can you help me with those documents?"

"No."

"Please, Take-nii"

Hanbei narrowed his eyes then got on his feet and walked out of the office leaving Megohime faking a cry. _"Too spoiled!"_ he thought.

Megohime tried to concentrate on her work but Hanbei's question kept on ringing inside her head _"How do you feel about it, Megohime-kun?"_ How she is supposed to feel other than depressed? She was a woman unable to give birth, give life. Everyone knew that really well, even Masamune. Yet, as supportive as he is; he keeps on assuring her that she's definitely going to give birth to a charming child, it's just that the right time for her hasn't come yet. That only made her feels more stressed. What if her time never came? She'll betray Masamune's expectations. At first, they were both on the same position, no one knows within which one of them lies the problem. Then, after Noihime got pregnant it became crystal clear that it was Megohime who was defected.

_"I am barren."_

"Megohime-sama" a voice at the door interrupted her train of thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Hideyoshi-sama asks for your presence."

"Understood. I'll come right away."

The man bowed and left leaving Megohime clearing her desk and straightening her kimono.

Hideyoshi was sitting leisurely peering out of a big window when Megohime joined him. He motioned for her to come closer. "I thought we might talk over a cup of sake." he said as he looked down at the sake tray sitting untouched between them. It was very rare for Hideyoshi to invite someone for a drink, especially Megohime. Megohime smiled politely and offered to be serving him the sake. He nodded in appreciation.

"In a month time," he started as he drained his first cup "We will be heading north." He declared as he extended the hand holding the cup to Megohime who was waiting ready to fill it again. But Megohime was frozen. _"Heading north."_ She repeated the words inside her head as the empty cup came to focus before her eyes. She filled it with sake and looked up at the huge man.

"We will take the Odawara castle firstly, and make it our base of operations that will open the north for us. Of course, if Dokuganryu realized that he has no chance against our army and force by then and just surrendered; Oushuu will see no war."

Megohime stayed silent as she refilled Hideyoshi's cup for the third time.

"As much as I want to let you go back to Oushuu, I just can't, Megohime." He said in a softer tone. They both knew why he can't. Even if she was loyally working for him for the past ten months, she's still a member of two clans that are boldly opposing the Toyotomi, if they can't threaten the Date and Tamura clans using her, then they won't let her go back and share everything she knows about the Toyotomi with her people.

Megohime just nodded in silence.

"We really don't know how we can say this in a kinder way, but… you should prepare yourself for the worst."

Megohime nodded again. Someone is going to get killed, either her or her people, unless Hideyoshi was defeated.

Hideyoshi put down his empty cup without asking for a refill, then he shifted in his seat and properly faced Megohime, which made her raise her gaze from the tiny tray and look at him. He was looking at her directly in the eyes. But that didn't last for more than a second, what happened next perplexed her for a while. Hideyoshi was bowing down before her.

"Megohime of Oushuu, princess of the Mutsu. We, Toyotomi Hideyoshi, humbly thank you for your help and loyalty despite all the unjust we befallen upon you. We are really grateful to you and your assistance. You gained our full respect."

Hideyoshi kept his head low for few seconds after he was done speaking. When he raised his head he saw a pained smile on Megohime's face, her eyes were teary. He couldn't blame her since he just delivered what sounded to him like a farewell speech to a prisoner sentenced to death.

"It is my turn, now." Megohime said and bowed. "Thank you so much for taking care of me for all those months. I had been wishing for quite a time if I met all of you under some other circumstances, because I came to learn how great people you are. I really appreciate all the kindness and respect you showed me." She said then raised her head and added "If… Just if we came out of this alive, I wish that we can figure out a way to be on good terms and live with no conflicts among us."

Hideyoshi nodded with closed eyes. Megohime thought that she saw his expression soften for a second as he nodded agreeing. She smiled brighter this time as she offered to refill his cup again before she goes back to her pile of documents.

* * *

><p>As she went back to the office that she now share with Hanbei – without asking his permission first, she noticed that Hanbei was back. When she turned to her desk, half of her documents were gone, she turned back to Hanbei.<p>

"I have a good idea about what Hideyoshi have told you. Go back to your room and have the rest of the day off." He said as he went through some pages. Megohime opened her mouth to reply but he was faster, "I'm not this kind usually, so you better take this opportunity and make use of it" he said as he put down the papers and looked up at her. Megohime bowed her head as she stated her thanks and walked out.

* * *

><p>A maid came to retrieve the dinner plates from Megohime's room. Megohime was numbly lying on floor, staring out of her small window at the crescent moon. Her dinner was untouched and cold. The maid asked if she must reheat the food for her, but she just declined the kind offer.<p>

Earlier she attempted to write an encoded letter to her husband warning him but she stopped shortly after she wrote the first few letters. She was worried about her husband, but she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if her betrayal lead to Hideyoshi getting killed. Yet, holding such information and not telling her husband is also a betrayal. She thought about it for hours trying to figure out a way that would just end this without casualties. While doing so she realized why Hideyoshi didn't order to imprison her or never letting her send any more letters to Oushuu.

Because of her loyalty.

* * *

><p>A month has passed and Megohime was on the way with the rest of Hideyoshi's army and generals and tacticians, heading north as Hideyoshi promised.<p>

Megohime barely spoke to anyone during the long journey, only Ieyasu and Hanbei were able to get her to speak. Ieyasu's cheerfulness was contagious that whenever he talks to her she ends up smiling. Hanbei was more of a listener to her, he listened to every word she said, every fear she had, all the sadness she felt, and every thought she shared, even that her thoughts were disoriented that day. When those two men weren't next to her, she would be looking at their backs and wonder for how long more she can have them at sight. Also while looking at their backs she can't help but remember Masamune and Kojuuro as they head out to war. In a matter of few days, those four men will point their swords at each other, and she'll lose some of them, or maybe all of them. _"If only they can understand each other…"_ she keeps on thinking. She was the one midst the biggest conflict in this war. And there was no way that she'll come out victorious.

As she was deep in thought, her horse came to a halt. She looked around wondering what was going on. She found herself surrounded by high towers and what looked like an army training field. At the front, Hideyoshi was standing next to his horse accompanied by his generals and head tactician. Some soldiers with firearms were greeting Hideyoshi and his men. "We must be at the Saika's highlands…" Megohime whispered to herself. She was actually interested in meeting Magoichi Saika. Her interest was piqued upon knowing that Saika was a woman. Megohime wanted to meet this strong woman who brought victory to every army that hired her. The timing may not be the best, but yet, the chance of meeting a woman who proved herself in battlefields, dived into a battle after another, and kept her neutrality, might not come by any time soon. Deep inside of her, Megohime wanted to see if she was as strong as Saika. She also wanted to confirm if her way of doing things was right. She wanted to know if she was making any difference.

And there she was, Magoichi Saika with her ginger, shoulder length hair, sharp eyes, thin lips, and well-toned body, welcoming Hideyoshi and smiling professionally. As if Saika felt the intense stare, she turned to look Megohime in the eye.


	24. Feelings

A semi-fast update, no? XD

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Feelings<strong>

At the Saika highlands, the last stop for the Toyotomi army before entering the northern region, Megohime's job as a diplomat and a assistant strategist came to an end. She was no longer asked to attend meetings or do reports. So, she was staying alone at her tent as Hideyoshi and his strategist and generals were having a strategy meeting with Saika and her generals. She sat there in total silence thinking and praying for the safety of her husband, her family, and her people. As she was deep in thought, someone joined her. Megohime didn't notice until an unfamiliar voice called her name twice. She turned toward the voice and found herself face to face with none other than Magoichi Saika. Her brain went blank for a second due to the unexpected situation that she found herself in. Earlier she asked a soldier to come and inform her when the meeting is over so she can meet up with Hideyoshi and ask for permission to meet Saika. But instead she found Saika right in front of her. Few more seconds passed as the two women exchanged greetings and introduced themselves to each other.

"I apologize for earlier." Megohime said and bowed apologetically.

"Don't mind it, please." Saika said with a soft smile. "I still find it hard to believe that you're that one eyed turkey's wife."

"Turkey?!"

"Ah, sorry. I have this habit of calling men turkeys. Maeda Keiji is an exception though, you know him, right?"

Megohime nodded.

"He's a peacock." Saika added.

Megohime let out a small giggle. "I think I can figure out why." she said. "So, you were talking about Masamune-sama?" she added in an attempt to get the conversation go back to its original path.

"Yes. I met him couple of times in the past few months." Saika started and paused as she ran a hand through her hair. "He's fearless, ruthless, aggressive, loud, proud, and cocky." She continued. "And here you are, nothing like him at all. Not even slightly. So it's hard to believe that you're his wife." she finished.

Megohime smiled lovingly as she remembered some of her moments with her husband, then she replied saying "He's everything that I am lacking; self-confidence, strong will, decisiveness, and strength. And I am the softer side of him."

"That's what loving a person is. Becoming their other half and completing them." Saika said and looked down at her hands. Megohime felt that Saika had more to say, maybe something about someone she loved, but she couldn't bring herself to ask her… maybe that someone is already gone. "I already lost the one I love." Saika started again after raising her head and looking straight into Megohime's eyes. "I'll never be complete again, but I got nothing more to lose. I don't have to face fear anymore on a daily basis. But you… Your loved ones are still here fighting and putting their lives at stake before your eyes. You're facing fear each single day. Surviving this long is a sign of strength, Megohime. You're strong."

Megohime stayed silent for a while as she thought about what Saika said again and again. "I think that you became complete after your loss, Magoichi-sama." Megohime said. "The person you loved is still alive inside of you, and that makes you complete. It's not like you don't have to face fear of loss because you already lost him, it's more like you don't need to face that kind of fear anymore. Because he's safely living inside of you, you're protecting all his memories by surviving and keep on living after courageously facing all kinds of dangers."

The two women looked at each other in silence for few seconds until Megohime started talking again. "I don't know what kind of person he was. And I don't know much about you, but I'm sure if you looked at yourself you'll find that you gained what he had to complete you."

Saika felt a rush of emotions engulfing her. She feared that tears might have found their way to her eyes that have been dry for years now so she looked away. For the first time in years she wanted to talk about the man she loved so dearly and feel like a woman with a beating heart once again. But today wasn't the day. She cleared her throat and said as she turned back to Megohime "Your words are surely powerful, and I really want to talk to you more, but now isn't the time for that."

"Then let's have some tea after we're done with this war." Megohime replied with a kind smile.

Saika smiled back and gave her a nod. Then she got on her feet and excused herself to go and finish preparing for the next day. At the entrance of the tent she looked back at Megohime.

"Call me Saika."

"Saika-sama?"

"Just Saika is fine, Megohime."

"Okay then, Saika-san." Megohime said and smiled sheepishly.

Saika giggled, waved and walked out.

Megohime was back to being alone again, so she went back over her not so long conversation with Saika. There were many questions that she wanted to ask but couldn't, so she just hoped that she'll be able to ask them when they meet again for the promised tea.

* * *

><p>"I heard that you met with our little Megohime-kun." Hanbei said as he approached Saika while she was checking how her men were preparing for the next day.<p>

"Yes indeed."

"So, what do you think?"

"Fearsome. And that's something I didn't realize till later."

Hanbei chuckled as he leaned over a fence then said "Exactly. She can easily gain extreme control over a huge number of people if she wants for sure, yet…"

"Yet? That's not what makes her a threat or a power to be feared to you?"

"What worries me the most is if she also has the ability to conceal her true intentions behind that innocent and honest demeanor of hers too. It appears as if she's ignorant about how powerful her words are and how effectively they affect people. But I always wonder if she—"

"She's an honest person. She says those words exactly as she feels them. She hides nothing behind them, that's why I was dragged into her pace and was able to be completely honest with her." Saika interrupted.

Hanbei smirked as he eyed Saika and let his index finger and thumb play a bit with his hair. "I see you took quite a liking to her, Magoichi-kun."

Saika just blankly looked at him before excusing herself and walk away.

"Maybe it's about time onii-sama gives his little cute sister a meaningful lesson." Hanbei told himself and walked towards Megohime's tent. The plan he had for Saika might have backfired, but it didn't concern him much. He was initially planning to plant seeds of doubts inside Saika to ensure that no matter what happens in tomorrow's battle she'll never leave the Toyotomi side and stand by Megohime's side or the northern alliance. Just knowing that Saika will always maintain neutrality wasn't enough for him. But now that he knew how Saika feels about Megohime, he felt more at ease for a reason he wanted to dismiss but couldn't. Now that he was standing just outside Megohime's tent he felt a pain in his chest. _"This is not the time… My time isn't up yet."_ he repeated inside his head. The long trip and the usual stress before a battle were wearing Hanbei out. Few more seconds and the pain was gone, he took a deep breath and announced his presence and went in once he was permitted to enter.

"And here I thought that you'll never make more time for me today." Megohime said with a mischievous smile.

"Stop being so cheeky, Megohime-kun." Hanbei said as he poked her forehead playfully and sat down facing her.

Megohime made a fake pained face and rubbed her forehead, then she asked "So, what with the sudden visit?"

"I was thinking about sharing some final wisdom with you."

"Final?"

Hanbei just ignored her question and continued "Are you aware of your ability to control other people's hearts?"

Megohime stayed silent for few seconds obviously looking like she had been aware of that ability of hers. "Yes. But I don't realize it until later. It's not like I talk to people with the intention of controlling how they think or something." she finally said.

"To grow stronger I suggest you start taking it seriously and employ it for your advantage."

"I can't do that!"

Hanbei leaned closer and looked into Megohime's eyes and said "You can if you want. You're not a pure angel that fell from the heavens. You can never convince me that you never wished someone would cease to exist or just felt the urge to wrap your hands around their necks and watch them struggle for air or never felt that your happiness was more important than someone else's. You're just a human, Megohime-kun."

Megohime was shaking.

"When time comes and you need to protect what's precious to you or just get rid of someone without killing them like everyone else, you have to use that ability to get what you want."

"Why… why are you telling me this?"

"Because you might lose what you love if you didn't act more greedily. And because I dislike that 100%-good-girl act of yours." Hanbei said with a wide smile. "Now if you may excuse me, I need to get some rest for tomorrow." He added as he got on his feet.

"Tomorrow…" Megohime said in almost a whisper.

"What about it?"

"I hope we make it through it… alive."

"So irrelevant to what I was just telling you." Hanbei said as he rested his fists on his hips and looked down at her. "Anyway, " he started to talk but stopped and smiled at himself as he realized that he let himself get dragged into her pace, yet he decided to continue with honesty. "I don't think this body of mine will be able to serve Hideyoshi longer than this."

Before he finished his sentence Megohime was on her feet and only a foot away. "Don't say such thing!" she demanded forcefully.

"You don't say such things so carelessly like this, Megohime." he said as he cupped one of her cheeks in his hand. "You keep on forgetting that I'm a man too." he added and leaned closer.

Megohime was took off guard and didn't know how to react, she instinctively raised her hands to push Hanbei away, but before she can even put them on his chest he was printing a soft and cold kiss on her forehead. When her hands were finally on his chest it was all over and Hanbei was moving away. He quickly walked out after throwing a hardly audible "Good night."  
>Megohime was left behind feeling her face going hotter by the second and her forehead burning too bad. She fell down covering her face with her hands and repeating <em>"I'm really sorry!" <em>inside her head.

_"Just how am I to face Masamune-sama now?! Hanbei-dono, you idiot! Why should you be a man?!_ _Why am I this stupid?! I want to disappear!"_

With killing embarrassment and shame, Megohime spent a sleepless night.


	25. Goodbye and Hello Again

Hello everyone!

Before anything, let me wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

May the world become a better place for everyone in this upcoming year.

I wish you all the best 3

- Choco.

On another note, this chapter is long. Probably the longest chapter I ever wrote in my whole life.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Goodbye and Hello Again<strong>

Next day on the way to Odawara, Megohime noticed that Ieyasu, Mitsunari, and Hanbei were not there. As she wasn't allowed into meetings anymore, she couldn't know anything about Hideyoshi's plans. But she was sure that Hideyoshi was planning a wide-scale battle since it seemed as if he divided his army into four.

* * *

><p>"Masamune-sama, battle has commenced at Echigo between Uesugi Kenshin and Ishida Mitsunari of the Toyotomi army." Kojuuro reported to his lord who was staring at the direction of the Odawara castle.<p>

"Ishida Mitsunari… What about the masked girly guy and Ieyasu? It's obvious that the mountain ape will lead the main army to Odawara, but what about his generals?" Masamune asked without looking back at his right-eye.

"Takenaka Hanbei parted ways with Ishida Mitsunari at Echigo and continued west. Tokugawa Ieyasu stationed himself north-east of the Saika highlands. My best guess is that he'll serve as backup for the main army. Lastly, Magoichi Saika was seen advancing with the main army."

"So, Saika is coming," Masamune said with a smirk and turned to Kojuuro to add "This **party** will be wild! Now get moving; we're heading to Odawara. I'll beat that mountain ape, pay my debts to Saika and beat her as well, and most importantly," Msamune paused and turned to the horizon once again. Kojuuro noticed his lord's grip tighten on the horse's reins as he finished his sentence with "I will bring Mego back home."

Like that the Date army advanced to Odawara hoping to reach it before the Toyotomi army. Not like it made any significant difference to Masamune since he was planning to attack with full power and beat Hideyoshi once and for all in all cases.

* * *

><p>The Toyotomi army made it to Odawara first. They faced a small group of ninjas who stayed behind at the castle with their lord as the rest of the army was ordered to travel north to the land of Mutsu. Ujimasa surrendered but declared that he'll not leave his castle as anything but a corpse. Hideyoshi promised to grant his wish once he's done with the one-eyed dragon who was closing in from the north in full speed.<p>

* * *

><p>As the castle of Odawara loomed before Masamune, a familiar face appeared before him too. It was Maeda Keiji. Masaune came to an unwanted halt before the flamboyant man who was running out of breath and sweating heavily.<p>

"Dokuganryuu, listen to me!" Keiji demanded on the top of his voice.

"I'm in a hurry. I'll listen to you later."

"No! Just listen to me!" Keiji demanded again and tried to catch his breath to continue talking.

"Then do it quickly!"

After few seconds as Keiji was finally able to breathe normally, he said "I was on my way to Odawara when I saw you. After Mitsunari attacked Kenshin I decided to go and try talking to Hideyoshi. He's not fighting for the right reason! He must stop this war or he'll just lose more than he planned!"

Masamune was starting to run out of patience. "Do you think he'll listen to you, Maeda Keiji?"

Keiji shook his head with a pained expression. "No. That's why I decided to talk to you instead. Maybe you can knock some sense into him! I can't fight him, but you can! You're also able to spare his life! So–"

"Cut it out! I dunno what kind of relationship you had with that Toyotomi Hideyoshi, but don't give me that "He was a good guy in the past" speech now!"

"Masamune-sama…" Kojuuro tried to speak up, but he was silenced by a hand gesture from his lord who never looked away from Keiji's face.

"Maeda Keiji, you fought well. You fought long. You fought someone you care for. It's time to give up now. Knowing you, I bet you talked to him many times already. But he never listened to you. Sometimes we just can't change others' hearts. I dunno what he's fighting for, but I know he's serious about it. And I'm serious about beating the hell out of him, so you're in no position to ask me to spare his life. Now I need to leave." Masamune said in all honesty that Keiji couldn't argue anymore and moved out of Masamune's way. He stood at the side watching the one-eyed dragon and his men move in full-speed like an arrow towards Hideyoshi.

* * *

><p>Megohime and her maid who accompanied her from Osaka were being led deep into the Odawara castle by two surviving ninjas. Ujimasa was a good friend of her grandfather's so she couldn't help but ask her escorts about him. At first the two men in black hesitated, then one of them told her about what their lord was planning and how Hideyoshi delayed his execution because Masamune was very close. Upon hearing her husband's name, Megohime's heart sank. Her husband was planning to take Hideyoshi head on. She knew pretty well how powerful Hideyoshi is and how scary he can get. Her hand clenched at her chest as breathing became harder with her growing fear. After what seemed an endless walk, she was finally let into a windowless room. She sat in silence trying to deal with her uncontrollable fear. Cold sweat was covering her forehead, her hands never stopped shaking, little sounds around her grew louder and louder, and her vision started to grow blurry as her tears welled up. "I want to see Masamune-sama" Megohime repeated in a choked little voice. Her maid was holding her shoulders tight and trying to calm her, but Megohime seemed as if she couldn't hear a thing her maid was saying. She was trapped in a dark deep well made of fear and desperation.<p>

Suddenly, without any warnings, Megohime was drowning in cold water. With the same alarming speed she was pulled out of that dark well. "Get a hold of yourself, Megohime!" someone yelled at her face. Megohime was looking at a face but she couldn't make out who it belonged to. Two strong hands shook her as she heard the same line again. "Get a hold of yourself I said!" The hands stopped shaking her and took a hold of her face instead, thumbs sweeping tears away from the corners of her eyes.

"Sa… Saika-san…"

"I have no much time. Now dry your tears, change this wet kimono, and have faith in Dokuganryuu!"

Just then Megohime realized that she was crying, and as she confusedly looked down to check her kimono, she noticed a small bucket of water lying next to a tea set and it was empty.

"I had to splash that water at you…" Saika started to explain. "No matter how loud I called your name, you were not responding at all. You were somewhere beyond my reach and it scared me for a short moment, so I just grabbed that and splashed it all at you. I'm sorry."

Megohime shook her head as she tucked some of her wet hair behind her ear. "No. Thank you. It was scary… Really dark and scary. And Masamune-sama was not there. No one was there." She was thankful to Saika. She brought her back to the reality where her husband still lives and fights to survive, where everyone she cares for is still there. But the fear of losing them remains. It's not something that cold water can wash away so easily. Trying to think about something else; Megohime's brain provided a good question. "Saika-san, what brought you here?" Megohime asked as she couldn't remember Saika accompanying them into the castle.

"I just came by to check on you as I heard that the turkey husband of yours was heading our way."

"I'm sorry for causing you all this trouble."

Saika smiled softly and placed a hand gently over Megohime's head and said "Honestly, I thought I'll find you smiling like a dork because you'll finally reunite with your man."

Megohime didn't see that coming and her face started to feel hot as it turned pink. She looked down at her knees and in a low voice she said "Do I give that kind of feeling?"

Saika nodded without hesitation. "Yes. I might have been around you briefly for only two days or less, but whenever I see you around other people, you're always smiling at someone or chatting happily with another. For few times I thought that you're as stupid as your husband."

"Masamune-sama isn't stupid!"

"Yes he is. And so you are. You're the stupidest couple after the Maedas."

Megohime opened her mouth to argue but didn't know what to say.

"Anyway, I need to go now." Saika said as she got on her feet. "Have faith in the ones you love so they can fight with all their might with no worries."

Megohime giggled.

"What's funny?!"

"Nothing. It's just that Masamune-sama and I think the same as you. About this faith thing."

"Really?"

"Would that make you as stupid as us, Saika-san?"

Saika laughed and nodded "I think yes. You two rubbed your stupidity on me it seems."

Finally Saika made her way to the door. She pulled it open and stepped out. Before taking another step she turned back to her new friend, smiled for one last time, closed the door and walked away with fingers running through her ginger hair.

Midway a soldier came running to her. "Magoichi-sama! Dokuganryuu is here. You must take your place at once!" he announced. Saika nodded and joined him in his run.

* * *

><p>Outside of the castle walls, the two armies stood in perfect formations facing each other with their lords standing at the very front of each side. Despite the huge number of people gathering in one place, no sound was audible but the sound of the howling wind and rustling leaves and grass. Few more moments of silence and Hideyoshi made the first move; he took few steps towards his opponent who was till mounting his horse. Hideyoshi didn't need to tilt his head up to talk to Masamune, he was simply huge enough.<p>

"Get off your horse, Dokuganryuu. We shall settle this among ourselves, you and me." To Hideyoshi, defeating only Masamune was enough. Oushuu's army wasn't big enough to threaten him.

Masamune didn't move and didn't say a thing. He just stared into Hideyoshi's eyes trying to measure how much anger is kept inside the huge man.

"You dare oppose me? Your skull shall serve a warning when I rule this land!" Hideyoshi howled in a voice that travelled miles.

Masamune smirked this time. He got off his horse and leisurely walked to stand before Hideyoshi and widen his provoking smirk and say "If I'm not in the mood, the **party **is over." And that turned Hideyoshi's switch on. In a flash Hideyoshi was done landing a devastating fist on Masamune who found no time to block it and got buried in the ground beneath him. The Oushuu army called out "Hitto!" after a round of gasps. No one was anticipating that. The only one who would have been able to read Hideyoshi perfectly and warn Masamune in time was on his way to the west.

* * *

><p>Katakura Kojuuro parted ways with Masamune and left to chase after Takenaka Hanbei after receiving information that described his fearsome plan. Takenaka Hanbei was waiting at the west sea for Motonari Mori's Nichirin. The natures of Mori being untrustworthy, and Hanbei being doubtful at all times, called for an unexpected alliance that formed and threw many strategists through Japan in a whirlpool of uncertainty. What was certain this time is that their alliance was solved. Hanbei placed a spy among Mori's forces and ordered him to poison Mori and hand him the Nichirin. But Mori was faster at discovering the spy and used him to form another strategy and make the spy relay wrong information to Hanbei. And now after killing the spy, Mori changed his route. Hanbei who moved west before knowing that his spy was killed was accompanied with only a small number of soldiers in hopes that his spy will do the work and then he will get hold of the Nichirin and have command over all the army of Aki. But now, Hanbei was an easy target for Katakura Kojuuro.<p>

It wasn't hard for Kojuuro to catch up with Hanbei or get rid of the soldiers with him. But it was hard to keep his anger under control as he faced the masked man. "Takenaka Hanbei, hope you're ready to meet your fate!" Kojuuro said with a voice full of anger. Hanbei took his time in getting off his horse and unsheathing his sword. "I have no regrets so I'm ready to meet my fate. But my life isn't for you to take, Katakura-kun." he said smiling and pointed his sword at his opponent. Kojuuro accepted the challenge and charged forth. They were evenly matched, they were ready to lose their lives at this place, they were putting everything in each blow. Sparks flew everywhere whenever their swords clashed and whenever their eyes met. For their lords they fought each other.

"If only you joined the Toyotomi." Hanbei said as he took slow steps backward preparing to attack again.

Kojuuro didn't say anything, just watched his opponent closely and tried to predict his next move. But the next destructive move never came. Instead, Hanbei was suddenly down on one knee coughing. The ground beneath him was being covered in blood. He clutched his sword tight and used it as support to get back on his feet. As his coughing stopped he wiped the blood from the corners of his mouth and smiled at Kojuuro. "My time is running out as you can see. That means no more playing around, I need to finish you with this final attack, Katakura-kun."

"I won't hold back either."

"And that's what I'm asking for." Hanbei said and dashed forward with all the strength he had left.

It only lasted for a second and everything was over, once and for all. Kojuuro escaped Hanbei's blade and pierced his chest with his. Hanbei slowly looked down at the sword going through his body and having his blood all over it, he watched it being pulled out and allowing more blood escaping his body. Swearing he'll never kneel before anyone but Hideyoshi, he kept on fighting his shaking legs to stay standing. Again, using his sword as support, he leaned over it and looked down at the ground, _"I'm not going to get buried… No!"_ He looked up at Kojuuro once again and pushed himself up, standing as straight as he can. Slowly he took few steps back and bid the world farewell. The ground which he was standing on crumbled and fell down to the sea below, bringing Hanbei along.

_"I'm sorry, Hideyoshi… Goodbye."_

* * *

><p>At Odawara, Masamune and Hideyoshi continued their fight after the former survived the latter's punch. But for a second Hideyoshi froze and turned his gaze west. He felt it. Hanbei was no longer in this world supporting him, and fighting with him for the same dream. Hideyoshi felt a void growing inside of him.<p>

"Stop spacing out when you got an urgent situation to deal with at your feet!" Masamune barked.

Turning back to the small man before him, Hideyoshi took a deep breath and marched forth saying "If you howl, follow it with a bite. In the land I will create, there is no need for the weak."

"Weak? **Alright**, I'll stop holding back and have you acknowledge me, mountain ape." Masamune said and unsheathed his six claws to encounter the coming blow.

Hideyoshi kept on sending a punch after another without breaking a sweat. Masamune dodged some and slashed at others with his claws. Too much force and too fast movements; everyone around those two men was unable to keep up with them. And then Hideyoshi found an opening and grabbed Masamune by the head and pulled him up, trying to squash his head with his helmet. The pain was unbearable and Masamune felt as if his brain will spill out of his ears any moment. "Too weak! Now die, Dokuganryuu!" Hideyoshi said and slammed Masamune with full force at the castle's walls making them crack and crumble.

All the sounds of clashing metal and the cries of the two men and the falling stones vanished, and everything was engulfed in utter silence. Masamune's men didn't know if they should wait for their lord or should attack trying to avenge him, they didn't want to believe their lord was defeated, but what they saw few moments ago left no room for doubt. It was over.

"The **party** isn't over yet, so don't walk away!" Masamune called out from under the piles of debris as he stood up on shaking legs. His men called out his name with some tearing up in joy to see him alive. Hideyoshi turned back with a shocked face. "Why don't you die?!" he said through gritted teeth and dashed back towards Masamune. "I told ya that the **party** isn't over till I say so!" Masamune repeated and took his stance. One final blow of his six claws and he was able to defeat his huge opponent. Masamune couldn't tell if he was able to put more power into his last attack more than he was ever able to before, or Hideyoshi's last attack was just lacking power and will compared to his earlier ones. He watched Hideyoshi fall, but couldn't believe that it was finally over. "Just stay down there…" he whispered and took unsteady steps back with the risk of falling at any moment. All his energy was drained out, but he has one more thing to do. He has to go and find his wife.

At that moment, defeating Hideyoshi had no meaning to Masamune other than eliminating the man who kept him away from his wife for too long. His brain was unable to realize the significance of his victory since he couldn't grab his prize yet. And that prize felt so far away with his legs refusing to move anymore. And to add to his agony, his knees gave away and he sank into the ground. Even that he was surrounded by his happy men now, Masamune was in no mood to celebrate yet. "Get me up!" he ordered and silence fell upon his men. "Now!" he added in a forceful tone and everyone was running with extended arms to help their lord up. When he was finally up on his feet with one arm around the shoulders of one of his men, he started dragging his legs towards the castle's main gates. He was moving too slow; that his frustration was building up too quickly. He cursed under his breath with every slow step he takes.

Saika watched the one-eyed dragon from afar and smiled to herself, then turned to her men and ordered them to move back to their lands. The war was over.

Once Hideyoshi's defeat was confirmed, Ujimasa's ninjas who were observing the fight informed Megohime at once about her husband's victory. At that moment Megohime felt a surge of different overwhelming feelings, but the strongest of them all that controlled her body at that moment was the feeling of longing for her husband. Without wasting any second, she was on her feet running towards the gates to meet him.

Masamune was still struggling to reach the gates when he saw Megohime coming out of them. He froze in his place and so she did. He was faster to come to his senses and he quickly pulled his arm back from around the soldier's shoulders.

"Hitto?!"

"Go back, I can continue on my own."

"But, your legs are—"

"I said go back!"

The soldier hesitated a bit.

"I don't want her to see me like that. So weak and broken! Now off you go." Masamune hissed.

The soldier nodded, bowed and walked away. Few steps and he heard Masamune thanking him. He smiled to himself and wished his lord good luck in his heart. It wasn't only Masamune who was waiting for this moment. All of Oushuu was waiting and fighting to get Megohime back. She was the sun they lost for one long year.

Masamune summoned the last bits of energy and endurance he has and walked toward his wife as steadily as he can manage. Megohime on the other hand was running towards him as fast as she can. Everything was going really fast inside her brain. She was wishing that this is not just another happy dream. She was wondering how she would feel if it all turned into a dream. She was also trying to remember if this yard was this big when she first came here, for now, the distance seemed to be really vast.

Masamune stopped walking and just stood there smiling at her.

_"Why did you stop?! Keep on moving! This distance is too big for me to cover it on my own, dammit!" _she shouted inside her head and her tears started to well up.

Few more steps and she was able to feel his hair brush against her hands briefly as she threw her arms around his neck. She was able to feel his breath brush against the side of her face as she buried her face in his shoulder. She was able to feel the slender frame and the warmth of his body as her own body came in contact with his. Finally she was able to feel his strong arms wrapping around her back and pulling her aggressively towards him.

She was finally home when she heard him whisper "Mego… Hello again." into her ear softly.

"I'm home, Masamune-sama." she said in a low shaky voice.

"Welcome back." He answered.

They stayed like that for four or five seconds, then Megohime was able to smell blood on her husband. She moved her head away from his shoulder and looked up at him for a second with a terrified look, then she took a step back and started checking his body for injuries. Blood was covering most of him. As she looked back up at him and opened her mouth to speak, Masamune held her face in his hands and hushed her.

"I'm fine. Stop panicking. I'm just fine, Mego."

"But, there is blood everywhere!" she said as her tears started to well up again.

"I said I'm alright. Now don't you dare cry!"

"I… I…"

"Do not cry, Mego!" he ordered firmly this time as he dried the few tears that ran down her eyes with his shaking tired thumbs.

"No! I want to cry! I had been holding back for long enough!"

Masamune was taken aback by the right to cry declaration.

"You have no idea how much I missed you!" she said and started to cry rivers. "You just have no idea how worried I was about you… You can never imagine the amount of fear I felt whenever I hear that you're fighting somewhere or defending Oushuu… You just can't… you… can't… know how…" and then she wasn't able to talk anymore. She just rested her forehead on his chest and sobbed hard.

"I felt all that." Masamune replied after few seconds and felt her hand clenching his arm harder. "I missed you badly that I kept on drinking for days. I was worried about you every single day. And I lived in fear every day. I feared that I might just die before I can see you again. Today, I almost died. I was afraid for real. I didn't want to die before seeing you; especially that I was only few yards away from you, Mego."

Megohime looked up at him with her teary eyes, took his face in her hands, and pushed herself up on her toes to print a kiss on his lips, warm, passionate, and a long kiss with so much hunger for him. The feeling of their lips on each other was a feeling they both missed so much and wanted to feel for a bit longer, so none of them tried to break that kiss. Masamune just pulled his wife closer, and she just led him through that kiss, going deeper with each second. When they were finally unable to continue due to the lack of oxygen they broke the kiss but rested their foreheads on each other's. They didn't want any more space to separate them anymore, they had enough. After catching some breath, Masamune leaned and kissed Megohime's neck and moved his lips up along her neck and over her cheek to whisper into her ear.

"I want to make love to you all night long. Let's go back home."


	26. Life

Hello!

Hope your holidays were nice ^ _ ^

Again, let me thank you all for the sweet and encouraging reviews and messages. I'll miss them when this story ends T_T  
>(No worries, this isn't the last chapter LOL)<p>

Without further ado, I present you this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Life<strong>

Megohime gently moved Masamune's hair away, exposing his forehead, and leaned down to kiss him. He shifted slightly but never opened his left eye. He had been sleeping for some long hours. The day before after finally reuniting with his wife and whispering few bold things into her ear, Masamune simply collapsed. As a result, the Date army spent their night at Odawara. Ujimasa was more than happy to have the Date army as his guests. He was even generous enough to have his personal physician check on Masamune and treat his wounds. Even with all the hospitality, Masamune ordered his men in one of his few waking moments to get ready to leave to Oushuu then he fell asleep once again.

As everyone was getting ready to leave, Megohime was in search for Katakura Kojuuro. When she finally found him he was taking care of Masamune's horse. She called out to him as he didn't seem to notice her. "Mego-sama! How may I help you?" Kojuuro said as he stopped what he was doing and walked to her. Megohime didn't answer at once since she wasn't sure how to approach the matter. She looked down at her feet, turned her head a bit to the side as if she was hiding her face. Few more seconds and finally she was able to speak. In a quiet voice she slowly stated her need, "I want to ask about Takenaka-sama." She said and gulped. Kojuuro nodded.

"I…" she started and came to a halt and looked down again.

"I fought him, but in the end, he threw himself into the sea."

Megohime looked up at Kojuuro with a face that was fighting tears. "Can you please take me to where you fought him?" she asked in almost a whisper.

"If I may share my opinion with you, Mego-sama, I don't think it's a good idea. Masamune-sama won't like it." Kojuuro said in a low, serious voice.

"He wouldn't know… If you don't tell him, that is." Megohime was almost pleading.

Kojuuro stayed silent for few moments thinking about how he can solve this issue. He doesn't want to hurt Megohime, but at the same time he doesn't want to get her into trouble with Masamune.

"Order me, Megohime-sama. Order me to keep my silence and I shall obey and take what I see and hear and say to the grave with me." Kojuuro said as he kneeled before Megohime.

Megohime was taken aback by what he just did. But she came to understand that he was doing it to help her, so she gave out the order.

* * *

><p>On the way to their destination, Megohime and her companion exchanged few words. Kojuuro decided that the little he knew; the best it'll be for both of them. But he couldn't resist asking what happened between Megohime and Hanbei that she wants to bid him farewell. "Mego-sama, please excuse my rudeness, but I can't help not to wonder about what happened between Takenaka Hanbei and you that makes you take this trip." he asked. Megohime took few seconds to choose her words as she went through the one-year-worth of memories of her time with Hanbei. "He was my family there. Everyone treated me well, but he alone took care of me genuinely, even that he always acted as if he never cares. I'll always be indebted to him." she said with a soft smile. Upon hearing that answer, Kojuuro started to think; <em>"She's the one who brings out the saint in the sinner, and the compassionate in the killer, and the benevolent in the selfish."<em>

Their journey didn't take long after that. Megohime stood at the edge of the cliff in silence for a while after their arrival. Kojuuro was expecting her to start crying at any moment, but she never did. She just stood there watching the waves hitting the rocks violently. She wondered where Hanbei is lying now. After what seemed like eternity for Kojuuro, Megohime turned back, but she wasn't walking towards him; she was looking around for something. Just as Kojuuro opened his mouth to ask if she needs help with anything, she was picking a stick up from the ground. She walked back to where she was standing and started scribbling on the ground with the stick.

_"Yukihiko-niisama,_

_I hope you are at a better place._

_I am going back home, so you do not need to worry about me anymore._

_Till we meet again._

_Momiji."*_

She went over her short message two times, placed the stick down, bowed and put her hands together and prayed for Hanbei's soul and every fallen soldier, and finally she walked back to her horse and announced the end of her visit.

* * *

><p>When Megohime and Kojuuro arrived at the Odawara castle, Masamune was already up, and he was furious.<p>

"Where had you been?" Masamune barked at them as he walked in a fast pace towards them.

Megohime got off her horse and smiled innocently at her enraged husband. "Just around." she said effortlessly and waved her hand around.

"Around? Where?"

"Here and there. I thought it will be quite a waste if I didn't take the chance and went sightseeing."

"Sightseeing!?" Masamune said in disbelief.

"You were sleeping all the time and I had nothing to do. So I thought about going out and see the area. Kojuuro-dono was kind enough to accompany me. I know you get restless when I go out alone. But it seems that you get way more restless when I'm with another man, fufu." Megohime said with a mischievous smile.

"No I don't! Especially if it was Kojuuro!" Masamune replied defensively.

"Should I feel offended?" Kojuuro said and joined the couple.

"Feel whatever you wanna feel. Just know that you're no good for my Meg." Masamune replied and took Megohime's hand. "We're leaving shortly, get everything ready, Kojuuro." he added before walking back into the castle, dragging the giggling Megohime after him.

Kojuuro chuckled at his lord's childish possessive nature as he watched the couple disappear behind the main gate.

Not long after that, the Date army bid Ujimasa farewell and headed back to their home.

When they reached Oushuu, they were welcomed with cheers, flowers, and music. Welcoming the army was way more festive than usual this time. And that was because Oushuu was out there to welcome their returning lady. Everyone was calling her name and running to greet her. They poured the flowers they brought into her arms and cried for her safe return. Overwhelmed by her people's happiness;Megohime permitted her tears to flow freely. Every face she ever knew was there welcoming her back with bright smiles. She kept on repeating "I'm home." till her voice disappeared because of her cries.

Masamune on the other hand wasn't so happy about this. He wanted to have his wife for himself already. He didn't go all the way to Odawara to defeat Toyotomi Hideyoshi and rescue his wife to hand her to other people! But no one seemed to care about what he wants. The welcoming party lasted till the late hours of the night. The villagers brought foods and drinks, and everyone partied at the castle. By the end of the day, Masamune couldn't help but surrender and smile with everyone else. If he survived waiting for a bit over a year, then he can wait for few more hours till he can finally have Megohime all for himself.

But his mother-in-law had other plans for him.

Later that night, just before Masamune could join his wife at their room, a young servant brought him a letter that arrived earlier that day from Mutsu. Thinking that it was addressed to his wife, Masamune didn't open it at the spot and took it with him for his wife. When he entered their bedroom, Megohime was already in bed. Without thinking much Masamune asked "Are you sleeping?" He wanted Megohime to be awake. He wanted to at least be able to talk to her before he sleeps. Gods heard his wish and granted it. Megohime turned and looked at him. "What took you so long?" she asked and sat up. Masamune couldn't hide his happiness and crawled to her and kissed her. Then he remembered the latter; he placed it on his wife's head and kissed her again. "You got a letter from home." He whispered. Megohime quickly reached for the letter, looked at her husband who was getting out of bed to change his clothes, then down to the letter and opened it.

"So?" he asked as he walked back into the bedroom after changing.

Megohime had a wide smile on her face. "Mom is coming over tomorrow morning!" she said in the most cheerful voice.

Masamune froze in his place as he felt a bucket of cold water being poured over him.

"Something wrong, Masamune-sama?" Megohime asked with concern.

Her husband let out a cry of agony and with both hands he shuffled his hair in anger. "**Unbelievable!**" he said with gritted teeth as he let go of his head and threw his hands up in the air.

Megohime watched him walk in circles and biting his thumb and mumbling with wide eyes. She couldn't get what exactly was upsetting him. Then he was walking to her. He got on his knees as he reached the futon and crawled to her, then he put both of his hands over her shoulders. "Should it be tomorrow?!" he asked with a pained expression.

"My mom's visit?" Megohime asked, not sure if he meant that or something else.

Masamune nodded. The pained expression not fading at all.

"That what she wrote."

Masamune released his wife's shoulders and threw himself on the bed. Rolled right and back left as he groaned,then liedon his back and covered his eyes with his arm. Megohime looked down at him not knowing what to do with him.

"Masamune-sama… Wha—"

"I want to be with you! I want to have you all for myself already! People keep on snatching you away from me! This is annoying! Can't okaa-sama give us a day or two?"

Megohime giggled at his childishness as she listened to him. He moved his arm away and looked at her. He propped himself up and watched her trying to stop giggling. "What's so funny?" he asked. Megohime didn't bother to answer and pulled the covers over both of them instead, forcing Masamune to give up his support and lieflat on his back. Megohime rested her head on his chest and wrapped an arm around him.

"I missed you so much, Masa-chan."

"Liar."

"You know I did. Now say "Welcome back home" again for me."

Masamune stayed silent for a while, refusing to do so. But he couldn't just ignore her request; so he whispered a "Welcome back home." Unfortunately he was late; Megohime was already sleeping by then.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Two weeks later.<em>**

"I'm home." Megohime said in a tired voice.

"Welcome back." Masamune replied as he put the documents he was going through down and looked at his wife in the flickering candles light. "So, how were your grandparents?" he asked.

"Fine, and full of life as ever. They asked about you. Grandma said "Tell Masamune-kun that I want to see his face in the upcoming couple of months. I want to see him before I die"" Megohime answered and imitated her grandmother for the last part. Masamune chuckled at the imitation and turned to fully face his wife, and invited her to sit on his lap. Megohime accepted his generous offer and crawled into his lap. The weather was still cold, and the couple is still against any kind of distance that would separate them. Masamune wrapped his arms around Megohime's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder after kissing her neck. He closed his left eye and just listened to her breathing.

Megohime had one hand running through Masamune's hair, the other was holding onto his arm. She wondered what he was thinking about; he had a very peaceful look on his face. She wanted to talk to him about how her trip to her grandparents' made her feel, but she decided against that. She didn't want to upset him again, not now. After marrying, Megohime had always wished to age with Masamune beside her, and their children and grandchildren around them. She wanted the same kind of happiness her grandparents are having. But she couldn't get pregnant at all. Yet, she was not ready to give up. Even that sex was becoming more stressful than enjoying for her; she would always remember the failed attempts during it.

"Meg, what's on your mind now?" Masamune asked and slowly opened his only functioning eye to look at his wife.

"Hm? That's a secret." Megohime replied and raised a finger to her smiling lips.

"That's some annoying habit you picked up lately." Masamune said as he moved his chin away from her shoulder.

Megohime said nothing more and led her fingers to the back of Masamune's head to undo his eye-patch. Knowing what will be coming next; Masamune closed his left eye and felt Megohime's soft and full lips come into contact with his deformed eye. She adjusted her position and kissed him on the cheek, and then on the lips, with her hands running along the collar of his kimono. Slowly and in perfect harmony they started undressing each other, pausing only once when it was time to undo Megohime's obi**, this part always brought teasing and laughter. And no matter how hard Masamune tries, he can never get how the obi is tied; he always needed Megohime's help with it. This time though, instead of letting her undo it all on her own, he asked her to lead him. She turned and had her back face her husband, and slowly she led him. It took them double the time Megohime needs to undo the obi on her own, but she enjoyed every moment of this unplanned-for lesson. When the obi and the other two pieces used to hold the kimono were finally out of the way, Masamune gently moved the kimono off Megohime's shoulders. Not entirely taking it off, but as much as it revealed her birthmark. He moved closer, wrapped his arms around his wife and printed a kiss on her birthmark. Her nape and shoulders always turned him on. Whenever they come into view, he can't help but stare and enjoy the pure but sexy sight.

That single kiss on the shoulder sent too much warmth down Megohime's spine. Then she started to feel Masamune's lips working on her nape and then moving to the other shoulder. A small moan escaped her lips. She felt Masamune's arms pulling her closer to him, so she rest her head on his shoulder and had him kiss, bite, and lick her ear and neck. Some more moans were made, and they were fueling Masamune's desire and controlling his body. His arms were loosening their grip and traveling beneath the many layers of Megohime's kimono to have his fingers run over her cold skin and make it burn.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Two months later.<em>**

"What's wrong? You barely touched your breakfast." Masamune asked his wife after taking a sip from his miso soup.

"I'm not hungry." Megohime answered and pushed her tray away.

"Yesterday you said the fish was too smelly. The day before, you didn't even get out of bed. Are you sure that you're not sick?" Masamune was concerned now. He put down his bowl and chopsticks and approached his wife. "Let me call the doctor, Mego."

Megohime shook her head and forced a smile. "There's no need. By noon I'll be just fine. I must be still tired due to the festivals week. It seems that I'm getting old."

"C'mon! Don't age and leave me behind. Or I'll get myself a young beautiful wife." Masamune said teasingly as he pinched Megohime's cheeks playfully. "Now, eat something. Just some rice will be fine." He added and turned to get her rice bowl and chopsticks. When he turned back, Megohime was on her feet running out of the room with a hand covering her mouth. "Not again!" he said and sighed, then he walked out to check on his wife. "I'm totally calling the doctor, and you should keep quiet and never object. You barely eat during the day, and the next morning, you barely keep your dinner from the previous night down. Even a child can tell that you're sick."

Masamune then helped his wife getting back to bed after she emptied her stomach. He never saw her as weak as this before, and he was getting more and more worried with every passing minute.

The doctor didn't take long to arrive after he was summoned. But he surely took his time examining Megohime. Masamune who was waiting outside the room stood close to the door in hopes of hearing anything that will tell him what's wrong with Megohime. He was too anxious to wait properly. After what seemed like eternity, Masamune was finally able to hear something. Footsteps, they were running towards the door he stood at. For a second he was in a panic. Why the doctor was running? He thought that something really bad must have happened to Megohime. When that second passed and the door slid open, Masamune was now confused. The one standing before him wasn't the doctor, but his wife. "Meg—" before he was able to finish his question about what she was doing, Megohime jumped at him with her arms around him.

She hugged him tight. Tighter than her condition suggested she could.

"Megohime? What's going on?" Masamune asked. The answer he heard was barely understandable. More like he couldn't make out the words Megohime said, since she was burying her face in his chest. "What?" Masamune asked.

Megohime slowly looked up at him with tears running down her cheeks. "Finally…" she started. Masamune was in too much loss till she talked again. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p>*The names Megohime chose for Hanbei and herself in chapter 17 (title: Osaka), when they met for the first time.<p>

** The sash that keeps the kimono closed.


	27. Pregnancy Diaries

Hello guys! Thank you so much for the reviews and the messages. And I'm really sorry for taking too long to update.

Well, this chapter was pretty challenging to me. I had to spend lots of time reading about pregnancy. Yet I barely included any piece of knowledge I gained XD

I hope this chapter is worth all the wait.

Thank you for all the support!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Pregnancy Diaries<strong>

"I'm pregnant."

When Masamune heard that, his legs went numb and he sank into the ground slowly, standing on his knees before his wife while holding her trembling hands tightly in his. He said nothing, and he didn't look up at her, he just rested his forehead on her stomach. Masamune was always assuring his wife that one day she'll become a mother, but deep inside he was only one step away from giving up. He never believed in miracles, but he couldn't describe this pregnancy as anything but a miracle. He was praying that this doesn't turn to be a dream, at the same time he was angry with himself for thinking about giving up.

Without being aware of the conflict within Masamune, Megohime never expected this kind of a quiet reaction from her husband. She sat down and looked at him with her still-wet-with-tears eyes. Slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. Masamune pulled her closer to him in a tight hug.

"Mego…" he called in a hardly audible voice.

"Yes?" she answered and moved her face away from his shoulder to look at his face.

"Honestly, I almost gave up," he decided to confess. "but…"

Megohime waited for no more; she cupped her husband's face in her hands, and rested her forehead on his. "It's alright." she said. "You don't have to blame yourself, or think about that anymore. Leave all of that behind, and smile for me, please. You have the right to be happy."

Instantly, Masamune felt better. He smiled at his wife and printed a small kiss on her lips. "I'm so lucky to have you as my wife, Mego." he said and helped his wife up. "And congratulations, mama."

Megohime giggled at that and led her husband into the room where the doctor was still there. She just had too many questions to ask, and she needed her husband by her side more than ever.

* * *

><p>"She sometimes turns into some other person that I never knew. Irritated, easily provoked, with an extremely short temper, and just so hard to deal with in general!" Masamune was consulting one of his men who was a father of three children. He thought a man who went through three pregnancies with his wife would be experienced enough to help him.<p>

"Yes, that happens." the man replied.

"I just can't make out what exactly triggers that. Not to mention that almost everything I say or do annoys her!"

The man nodded.

"If I said "Good morning, how do you feel today?" she would just glare at me and tell me that I'm being annoying for asking that every single morning. And if I don't ask, she will be gloomy all day long and say that I never care about her. Just, what the hell is that?! What exactly should I do? Ask or not?!"

"Well…" the man started but paused.

"Go on, tell me what to do."

"No man knows how to deal with that yet. Many women are like that, so I think it's quite normal. It's just a phase and it will be over soon."

"How soon?"

"Few months."

"Months?!"

The man nodded hesitantly at his fuming lord.

"And you went through that three times."

"Yes."

"You have my respect."

* * *

><p>One day Masamune walked into the bedroom to find Megohime lying on her futon that she moved many feet away from Masamune's, and she was facing the wall.<p>

"What's wrong, Mego?"

She didn't answer till Masamune was right next to her. The moment he put his hand on her shoulder, she started crying.

"Mego! What's wrong?!"

"Why you do this?" she asked in a choked voice.

"What did I do?!" Masamune lost track of how many times he asked this question in the past month and two weeks.

"You're the one who got me like this, and you barely care about what becomes of me. You barely spend time with me. You never been this dedicated to your work till lately. Will you just throw me away like this? How cruel, Masamune-sama."

Masamune sighed and thought _"Not again with the drama… I'm stressed enough, Mego!"._ He didn't answer her, but instead he lied down next to her, and held her hands. Shortly, her sobbing stopped and she slowly turned to face her husband. "I want some rice cakes." she asked. Going through this hundreds of times, Masamune automatically smiled, stood up, and walked out to get her the rice cakes at once.

* * *

><p>As the weeks passed and Megohime's appetite was back; she was constantly hungry. And she usually asks for things that are either out of season, or not available at the moment. At this phase, it wasn't Masamune alone who was stressed, the chefs and the kitchen staff were in this with him as well.<p>

For her gloomy moods, she was surely brighter more often. But no one knows when she would change into that oversensitive and dramatic creature again. Although, they knew for sure that whenever she says that she's hungry, then they must feed her at once or they'll have to face the annoying Megohime with the bad mood.

After few weeks of many different outrageous cravings, and unscheduled snack breaks, Masamune came to know how to deal with his wife. Before going to bed, he would prepare many snacks and have them at hand for when his wife wakes up and asks for something. Rarely, she asks for something that Masamune didn't prepare, and then half the staff wakes up to get that ready.

One night Megohime woke up hungry as ever. She turned to her husband and called for him till he opened his left eye.

"Masamune-sama…"

"Need something?" Masamune asked as he propped himself up on one elbow, and scratched the back of his head with the other free hand as he yawned.

"I want some rice porridge."

"Porridge? Are you sick?!" Now Masamune was fully awake and worried.

"No." Megohime answered and shook her head. "I just felt like eating some." she explained nonchalantly.

"Thank goodness. Okay then, wait a bit, I'll go ask Osen-san to prepare some for you." Masamune said and stood up. But Megohime firmly held his sleeve. "Don't wake her up. She had a really long day. She must be dead tired." she whispered and pushed a finger to her lips, even that it wasn't necessary to do so since the maids sleep feet and yards away. Masamune thought _"I'm dead tired too."_ before he leaned down and whispered back "Then what do you suggest we do? I can start a fire and hunt a flying duck if you want." Megohime giggled and got up on her feet. Holding her husband's arm, she dragged him to the kitchen as she told him her plan, "We're going to cook it ourselves!"

Masamune who never cooked anything in his life, found himself running around the kitchen looking for the rice pot. He doesn't even know how it looks like. Megohime on the other hand was familiar with the Kitchen since she cooked often, especially if her husband was holding a banquet. She always thought that even noblewomen must know their way around the kitchen. Masamune made multiple trips across the kitchen till he finally got the right pot. Megohime ate half a jar of rice crackers as she waited for him next to the stove.

"You had been eating since we got here, woman!" Masamune said with an annoyed expression.

Megohime put down the cracker she was about to eat and looked up at her husband, "What did you say?" she asked. "Do you see me as a pig or something?" she added and tilted her head in a challenging fashion.

"Heh! Your imagination is sure limited. Couldn't you think of a whale or at least a hippo?" Masamune said as he poured some water into the pot as Megohime instructed silently by using her fingers and hands while Masamune was talking.

"What's a hippo?" Megohime asked and aggressively smashed the cracker she was holding with her teeth.

"Ignorant."

"So, I'm fat and stupid now?"

"Pretty much, yeah. Good job figuring it out on your own, Mego-chan." Masamune's voice rose at the end as he placed the pot angrily over the fire. He folded his arms and turned to his wife "Now what?"

Megohime pointed at some container and said "Take this bowl," she turned and grabbed a bowl from behind her and handed it to her husband. "and fill it with rice, then pour it in the water." Masamune did exactly what he was told. When he was all done, and all that is there to do is wait for the porridge to cook, he walked to his wife, sat on the floor in front of her, and cursed under his breath.

"I'm sorry for saying all that, Meg… I didn't mea… No, I actually meant it. But I'm still asking for your forgiveness"

"You're quite frank tonight, Masamune-sama."

"I had been holding back for months."

"So, I was pretty annoying?"

"Yes."

"Selfish?"

"Yes."

"Inconsiderate?"

"Yes."

"Fat?"

"… No." Masamune remembered what he was told about how women hated to hear that they're getting fat.

"You just hesitated."

"No I didn't."

"You can't convince me, so just admit it."

"Okay fine… Yeah, I think you are. But I understand that it's only natural, because you're eating for the baby too."

Megohime just stared at him in the eye.

By this point, Masamune started to get suspicious. Megohime should be really upset by now. She must be yelling, and crying, and ordering him to get lost. But she's way too calm than she should be.

"Go stir the porridge." she ordered.

"Eh? Ah! Okay." Masamune got confused as he totally forgot about the porridge, he almost tripped too.

Few minutes later and Masamune was serving his wife the long awaited porridge. "Why don't you have some, Masamune-sama?" Megohime suggested. "I don't really—" Masamune started to state his declination when Megohime interrupted him and said "You're having some, Masamune-sama." in a forceful tone. Masamune rolled his eyes and sighed as he walked towards the pot to fill a bowl for himself.

"We're getting fat together, my dear husband."

_"I knew it. She must have killed me thrice inside her head by now."_

* * *

><p>"Meg, something came for you." Masamune informed his wife as he slid the doors to their room open. Two servants walked in carrying a big box wrapped in a fancy cloth. "What is that?" Megohime inquired as she got up with the help of her two maids, Osen and Keiko. "Your family sent it." Masamune answered as he undid the wrapping.<p>

"I bet they sent some baby things." Keiko suggested in an excited tone.

"I think the same. My mother was shocked when I told her that I haven't decided on the clothing I want for the baby yet" Megohime said and nodded in agreement.

"Done!" Masamune said as the expensive wrapping cloth fell to the ground, and revealed a box with four drawers. He then proceeded to open the first drawer, it was filled with baby clothes as Megohime and Keiko guessed. The three women attacked at once to check the clothes. Shortly, Masamune was hearing nothing but "Cute!" in three different voices.

"There's a note!" Keiko said and handed the small envelope to her mistress. Megohime put down the small kimono she was holding and checked the note. "I was scolded." she said and faked a cry after reading it. "What is it this time?" Osen asked giggling. "Mother told me to stop giving you too much work and have you sew all the baby clothes and take care of everything." Megohime answered. Osen giggled and patted Megohime's head lovingly and said "I really enjoy preparing the baby's clothes. But," she turned to the drawer full of clothes and then added "with all those clothes, I think there's no need for more. They're professionally tailoredtoo."

"Don't get sad, Osen-san! I like the clothes you made more. They were made with love!" Megohime said and threw her arms around her smiling maid.

"Enough drama, you two. We got three more drawers to check!" Keiko said and opened the second drawer. "Oh my my my! Look at those kimonos!" she said and pulled a kimono out. This time it was clothes for Megohime.

"They're for me?" Megohime asked and pulled another one out. "Pregnant women get presents too? Is this a reward for going through this tiresome experience?"

"You can think of it like that. You did well so far, Mego-sama" Osen said while checking some sash.

Masamune then joined them and kneeled down. "Let's see if the third drawer got something for the daddy" he said with a mischievous smile, rubbing his hands.

"Don't cry if it got nothing for you, Masamune-sama" Keiko said teasingly.

"Want to bet on it, radish legs?" Masamune said and smirked at Keiko.

"Who is radish legs?!"

"You of course, ha! Anyway, let's check this thing" Masamune said and pulled the drawer out.

Silence fell upon all of them.

"What the hell is this?"

"A futon and some blankets for the baby it seems, my lord." Osen answered quietly.

Masamune closed the drawer at once and proceeded to open the last one. This time, Keiko snorted upon seeing what's inside. "Toys! Too many of them! Cute!" Megohime said and pulled out a small doll. "Men like toys, they're mine. Don't touch them as you like, Mego!" Masamune said as he took the doll from Megohime's hands.

"Masamune-sama, there's nothing for you after all." Keiko said.

"I said, those toys are mine. Shut up, radish legs."

"Mego-sama, there's a tiny tea set, and some balls too. Tomoe-sama prepared for all situations." Osen pointed out. Everyone's gaze traveled to the point Osen was pointing at, and the chat went on. Minutes later a young servant joined them with another wrapped box, a much smaller one, this time. "My lord, I am really sorry for forgetting about this one earlier. It is addressed to you." The servant stated and handed the box to his lord. Masamune took it and muttered a "It's fine." as he took a look at the note with the box. After reading the note he turned to Keiko with a smirk and said "My father-in-law sent this specially to me. Go find someone else to tease now, radish legs." Keiko pouted and looked away. "You two! How childish! Anyway, what did my father send to you? Open it!" Megohime walked to her husband with an excited look on her face. Masamune quickly unwrapped his gift to reveal a box of assorted tea cakes. The box also had writings on it; it said "You did well surviving this so far, Masamune-kun. Take a break, have some tea, and enjoy some cakes. You deserve it. And hang on, it's almost over!"

Megohime burst into laughter and patted her husband on the back as she struggled to stop laughing and say; "Hang on, Masamune-kun."

* * *

><p>As Megohime's pregnancy journey was coming to an end; her mood was swinging up and down again. Her husband was going through his busiest times too. Around that time, she appreciated almost any kind of visit that will ease her loneliness and uneasiness. Her mother came over to stay with her till she delivers her baby. Kasuga visited every now and then, and sometimes she brings lunchboxes and eats with Megohime when Masamune is not around. Magoichi Saika visited her too.<p>

One day, Megohime had a very unexpected visitor. He sneaked into the castle and looked around for Megohime's chambers as discreetly as possible. But sadly, his attempt failed miserably as some servant mistook him for a thief and caught him. But upon realizing the identity of the sneaking man, the servant apologized, not for mistaking the man for a criminal, but for having to blow his cover and inform his lord about his presences in the premises. The sneaking man begged the servant to keep his silence till he meets Megohime, but the servant was a tough one. In no time Masamune was causing a great rumpus. The angry voices reached Megohime, and she ran out of her room to check what was going on. As she reached the rear garden, a comical sight came to view. Maeda Keji was on his knees begging for Masamune's mercy. Masamune on the other hand was holding a wooden sword and swinging it over Keiji's head in furry.

"Dokuganryuu, just this once, please!" Keiji begged.

"No! Don't make me repeat myself! You're not welcomed in Oushuu. Take your flashy ass out of my lands this instant!" Masamune yelled.

"C'mon! Don't be mean! I came to check on Mego-chin, that's all. I promise to go away and disappear once I meet her and see that she's doing fine. Please, please, please!"

Masamune replied with a swing of his sword that hit Keiji in the head. Keiji took hold of his head and screamed in pain. "So mean!" he yelled at Masamune who was walking away. Masamune stopped midway as he noticed his wife standing few feet away. "Go back to your room, Mego." he ordered. Megohime had always known that her husband never liked Keiji. And Masamune always knew that his wife will never stop being friends with the Maeda peacock. Megohime giggled in response and walked to her friend. "Masamune-sama, you're really mean. Now, if you may excuse me, I got a visitor to entertain."

Not so long after Keiji's visit, another visitor broke into the Oushuu castle. But this visitor came through the main gate to announce his unwelcomed visit. Like the previous time, it was only Masamune who wasn't welcoming this particular visitor.

"What are you doing here, pirate?" Masamune shouted as he walked towards the main gates upon hearing that Chousokabe Motochika has broken into the castle.

"I came to see Megohime of course." The pirate shouted back.

"Stop saying my wife's name so easily, and get out." Masamune hissed as he reached Motochika.

"Nope, and nope." Motochika replied with a challenging smirk. "I'm not here for you anyway, so move away, Dokuganryuu-chan." he added and advanced after giving Masamune a pat on the shoulder.

Masamune grabbed the patting hand and pulled Motochika to face him. Motochika turned to meet a death glare that he never encountered in any battlefield he participated in. Motochika smiled nervously and said "Well, you see, it's just that Maeda Keiji sent me a letter and told me that Megohime was feeling kinda down and such. I came to cheer her up, that's all."

"Do you remember what happened to you the last time you came to cheer her up?"

Motochika gulped upon recalling what happened in his last visit, two months ago. "I wasn't flirting. I was merely describing her beauty."

"You were flirting. You were sitting too close. You shamelessly asked to touch her belly. And you boldly asked to be my child's godfather. Why should I let a shameless pirate like you near my wife, huh?"

"Dokuganryuu, isn't your imagination running a bit too wild? You should trust your wife a bit more, you know."

"I trust her enough. It's you who I don't trust. And that Maeda peacock. And just look at you. How can a delicate, and a small woman as Mego push some big ape as you away?"

"Just one second!" Motochika said in a louder voice and took hold of Masamune's shoulders in firm grips, then he whispered, "What the hell are you implying? What kind of a man do you think I am?!"

"Trash." Masamune said with a provoking smirk.

"…"

"Now, go away."

"You're starting to sound more and more like Mouri. Pregnancy blues maybe?"

The two men continued bickering till Megohime showed up. "I was told that Motochika-sama came to visit me, but Masamune-sama is hogging him." Megohime said and pouted cutely at them. "Megohime!" Motochika called her name and walked to her with his arms wide open. Masamune just ran to stand between both of them, he held up an arm to keep Motochika at a distance.

"Right there, six pack."

"What the… You're extremely obsessive and possessive, Dokuganryuu!"

Megohime giggled and pulled her husband's arm. "Stop playing now, and let's have some tea inside. Or would you prefer some sake, Motochika-sama?"

"I got you something way cooler than those. Black tea!" Motochika said in a playful tone as they all walked inside.

* * *

><p>Few days later, when Masamune was having his usual monthly meeting with his generals, a servant brought him a message from Osen. Upon hearing the message, Masamune dismissed his generals at once, except for Kojuuro.<p>

"Mego went into labor." Masamune said with eyes fixed to a spot on the ground, hands shaking, and cold sweat running down his brow. "What should I do?" he said in almost a whisper.

Kojuuro walked to his lord silently, upon reaching him, he said in a clear voice, "Wait. All you need to do now is wait, Masamune-sama."


End file.
